Black Tide
by Tramie
Summary: SD When Serena and Darien finally find out each others identity, Serena is captured by the Negaverse. As she steals the scouts heart crystals, Darien learns new attacks. Full summary inside. Co-written by Shottsy.
1. The Sleeper Awakes

BLACK TIDE

Chapter 1 - The Sleeper Awakes 

AN: Hey, Tramie here! I've teamed up with Shottsy to write this Sailor Moon fanfic. Hope you like it and don't forget to review at the end! Thanks. 

Disclaimer: We don't own sailor moon, fortunately for us we do own saibor Toon, which isn't really important. 

Summary: 

When Serena and Darien finally find out each others identity, Serena is captured by the Negaverse. As Darien mopes around uselessly, Serena is being brainwashed. She must now capture each of the Sailor Scouts and steal their heart crystals. Darien must learn new attacks so he can save his Princess. Will Donkey Beryl allow him to succeed? 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Anything in Italics is part of a dream or flashback._

__Anything in '...' is someone's thoughts. 

Anything in "..." is someone speaking. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_The figure moved swiftly through the night, it was hunting. Hunting for what, it didn't know exactly what, it just knew it had to find it. It stalked towards the park it's steps so graceful they were barely grazing the ground. A satisfied look resided on its face when it reached what it was looking for. " Excuse me", its voice was soft and silky, "is this seat taken?" _

_The young man looked at her; "No, you can sit here if you'd like", he didn't really understand why it wished to sit down next to him. _

_" Darien I wanted to talk to you about something". '_

_Good', it thought, as it's prey took the bait, "Serena what could we possibly talk about?" _

_An evil smirk appeared on Serena's face " How about you dying!" She grabbed her knife and shoved it roughly through his chest. _

Serena jolted from her sleep, her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath.__

__She held a hand to her forehead and stayed like that until her breathing became even again. Once her heart was at its normal pace, she went downstairs to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She took a seat at the kitchen table and stared blankly at the wall. 'What was that about?' She couldn't understand why she had such a violent dream. Even though she hated Darien for his rude comments and constant insults, she would never have hurt him in such a way. The dream, no nightmare, didn't make sense. 'Maybe I should phone Raye. She knows all about dreams and what they are supposed to mean.' Serena got up and placed her glass in the sink. 

She walked over to her phone on the wall, and looked at it for a second. Then she decided it would be better if she used the in her bedroom, in case one of her parents came down and heard her conversation. She didn't really want her mother asking her what she was doing and especially why she had a dream about her killing Darien. Serena walked quietly up the stairs, trying not to wake her mother up. She looked at her room; Luna was still curled up in a ball at the edge of her bed. Serena took her receiver and went into the bathroom. She didn't want to worry Luna over what was happening. 

"Hello", a groggy voice said on the other end of the line. Unmistakably it was that of Raye's. 

"Raye its Serena", she replied, then ran her hand through her hair. 

"Serena do you know what time it is?" Serena glanced at her clock, noticing that it was 2:30 in the morning. "Serena what is it", Raye suddenly spoke up, panic rising. "Is there something wrong?" 

"No Raye nothings wrong At least I don't think so", she paused nervously and rubbed her eyes, "I'm just confused". 

Raye's voice reflected that she was now wide awake, "Serena tell me what is going on." 

Serena described her dream to Raye, telling her about every detail, hoping that she could shed some light on her situation. "You had a dream that you killed Darien? Was there any kind of symbol; something small that had more meaning?" 

Serena had tears softly running down her cheeks, "The scary part of the dream was that I wanted to kill. I really wanted to kill him." 

If Serena had been at Raye's temple she would have seen the worried look on Raye's face, "Serena I'm going to consult the fire. Try to get some more sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning." 

"Oh, and Raye", she said, "Could you please not tell the others?" 

"Sure Serena", then Raye hung up her end of the line. 

Serena hung up her phone and walked over to her bed. She slowly slid into her covers and pulled them up to her chin. Luna subconsciously snuggled closer to her. She tried to shut her eyes and let sleep come to her, but her mind was racing a mile a minute. 'What does it all mean?' She asked herself. 

The next morning Serena, as usual, rushed out onto the street trying at make it to school on time. Running around the corner, she bumped into something. "Hey meatball head watch where you're going!" She looked into the face of Darien and quickly picked up her papers, muttered sorry and rushed off in the other direction. 'I wonder what's wrong with her.' Darien asked himself. 

School was over and after Serena had finished serving her detention, she made her way over to the temple. Raye stood at the steps waiting for her. "Hey Serena", Raye greeted her in a casual manner. "Follow me", she opened the door to the room with the fire, she sat on the floor and Serena followed her lead. 

"Raye can you tell me anything about the dream?" Serena asked impatiently. 

"It keeps telling me riddles. I think that it means that danger is lurking, but that perhaps it could be passed." Raye seemed just as puzzled by the dream as Serena. "Or" Raye offered, "It could just be a dream, and it doesn't mean a thing." 

"I hope so Raye, I hope so." Serena sat down quietly beside Raye, who was already in front of the fire with her eyes closed. She mumbled a few words and the colour of the fire changed slightly. 

"What's going on?" Serena whispered, but Raye did not answer. Her focus was only on the fire in front of her. She stayed still and quiet for several minutes and then suddenly stood up. 

"What's wrong? What did you see?" Serena jumped up beside her and waited impatiently for an answer. 

"Nothing. It... It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about." Raye let out a nervous laugh and patted Serena on the back. "See? You were just worrying about nothing!" 

~And we are ending there! How did you like the first chapter? Was it good? Bad? Please tell us in a review! Thanks.~ 


	2. A Flame From Within

AN: Hey all! This is chapter two, and it was mostly written by Shottsy. Enjoy. 

Thanks to all those who review for the last chapter. 

Sailorserenity2 

Raven 

super sailor usagi 

secrets 

Black Tide Chapter 2

A Flame From Within

The dark figure watched from the shadows, another figure walked behind it and noticed what it was looking at. "Annoying isn't it", the second figure said, "the way people act", it spoke in an almost disgusted voice. 

The figure moved from the shadows of the alley in to the bright sunny day in Tokyo, "So then you admit that you are annoyed with the way you act", she asked her male companion, a smirk on her lips. 

He didn't move to follow her into the light, his face still covered in the darkness, a smirk tugging at his lips, "you could say that". He watched as she studied the long blond haired girl who was sitting on the park bench. "What is it about her that intrigues you so much? Every day you've come to this park and watched her, tell me why that is?" 

"There is some thing very curious about this girl, like she is hiding something" 

He laughed, "How can you tell that from just looking at a person? I bet you've never even talked to this girl! How can you be so sure?" he asked, skeptical of her answer. 

"She reminds me of someone I knew once", the woman replied wistfully, a small tear running down her cheek. 

"Humm this ice cream is really good!", Serena said while licking her vanilla ice cream. 

"Serena!" Ami called as she walked across the park, waving at her friend. 

"Hey Ami! What's going on?" Serena replied as Ami took a seat beside her. A small laugh fell from Ami's lips as Serena's ice-cream dripped over her hands. 

"Did you forget about our study session today? Seriously Serena, you need to start writing things down." Serena dropped her ice-cream cone and grabbed Ami's hands. 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to forget, honest!" Ami just brushed her hands away and smiled. 

"There you two are!" Luna jumps up onto Ami's shoulder and licks her paw. "We've been looking all over for you, Serena." 

Ami decided to stop Luna before she started a fight."Calm down Luna, let's just hurry up and meet with the rest." 

A scream erupted from the park just as Serena and Ami were leaving. "Quick, transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury", Luna said to the girls. 

The girls ducked into the alley so that no one could see them transform, "Moon prism power!" Serena yelled transforming into sailor moon. "Mercury power!" Ami followed suit. 

The monster was in the state when it was turning from a human into a monster, Zoisite had just used the black crystal to pull out his heart crystal and it flew into her hand. "That's the last time you'll do that, nega sleaze." Serena was about to finish when Zoisite cut her off. 

"Too late sailor brat, I've already got the crystal", Zoisite mocked her from her floating position, then she disappeared. Only little pieces of dust shaped hearts remained then faded. 

Serena groaned in frustration, but it was cut off by a high pitched screeching. Sailor moon and Sailor mercury were about to turn around when a huge furry tail came hurling towards them. They both jumped out of the way of the tail. The monkei demonu whipped his tail again in the direction of Serena, knocking her legs out from under her. "Sailor moon!" Mercury yelled as her friend and fellow team mate hit the hard cement. "Mercury..." her words were cut off by monkei squishing banana junk all over her and forcing her back into a brick wall. 

A figure then stepped out of the shadows. "I'm sailor Jupiter", then she was joined by Venus and Mars. 

"I'm sailor Venus", Venus stepped out of the shadows. 

"And I'm sailor Mars", together they said, "And we're the sailor scouts!" 

"Sailor moon, sailor mercury are you all right?" Jupiter asked her down team mates. 

"Jupiter watch out!" Mercury screamed as monkei's tail came flying towards her. Venus pushed her out of the way. 

"Venus crescent V smash!" Venus sent her crescent v at monkei. It hit, having little effect on him. "Mars fire ignite!" Rei sent her fire balls towards the monkey monster. 

Monkei whipped a banana peal towards Venus and Jupiter. They tried to escape, but the slippery peal caught them and Mars jumped towards safety. 

"Jupiter, Venus!" Mars screamed, "Sailor moon use your tiara", she instructed her friend who had gotten up on shaky legs. 

"Okay...moon tiara...Magic!" Serena's tiara went towards the monkey but it fell flat. It simply turned back into her old tiara "Oh no my tiara!" 

"Sailor Moon!" Monkei's tail wrapped tightly around Serena's waist cutting off her circulation, causing her to pass out. "All my friends" Mars tried to stay strong, but this fight was beginning to look hopeless. Tears started running down her cheeks. Monkei's banana junk burst out of his banana and came towards Rei. Suddenly, it stopped mere inches from her face, "What the heck?" 

Rei looked all around her; time was on a stand still. Monkei was frozen along with all her friends and her surroundings. Rei heard foot steps come from behind her, quickly she turned around. She could tell that someone was there, but she just couldn't see them. "Who are you?" the sounds came from the opposite direction. She turned desperately trying to see this mystery person, "Come out, I know you're there! Who are you?" 

The figure walked out from behind her, Rei turned around to see her. She was an average sized woman. Maybe, from the way she looked, 24 or 25. She wore a simple red dress. Rei eyed her, "Who are you?" 

"Who am I? The question should be who are you?" The woman inquired. 

"Listen, I don't have time for games and riddles. I need to go save my friends", Rei was fed up with this, she needed to save the scouts! "Now are you gonna answer me or are you just wasting my time?" 

"Feisty, I like that quality in a person", she smiled, then she looked at her eyes and noticed the cut eye she was currently receiving. "I am Keahi, the Goddess of Flames, and I am here to help you, Rei, in these desperate times." 

"How can you help me?" she screamed "We're standing here doing nothing!" 

"Rei, I am here to help you, to show you how to go deep within yourself to find new strengths, new powers, to help you in your fight against the Negaverse." She walked towards Rei, "All you have to do is trust me" She stopped in front of her, "Can you do that Rei?" 

For some reason that Rei couldn't understand, she felt like she could trust this person. That in some way she had met her before, "Alright what do I have to do?" 

Rei watched as the time was turned back on, "Sailor Mars help me!" Serena's right arm was free and was reaching out to her. Remembering what Keahi had told Rei, how to look within herself for the power. 

"Marsengulf!" Then monkei burst into flames, starting from his insides to his exterior. He screamed in pain. Serena had managed to get out of his hold thanks to the help of Tuxedo Mask. He put her down on the ground. "Sailor Moon, try healing him this time" Rei encouraged her. 

"Okay, moonactivation!" Then Monkei turned back into his orignal person. 

"Good job Sailor moon, Sailor Mars. Until next time", Tuxedo Mask took this time to exit into the shadows. 

Lita groaned as she pulled herself up off the ground. Mars went to help her up, then she helped up Mina and Ami. "You guys okay?" 

That's the end of chapter 2. We are still in the process of writing chapter 3, but it should be done soon. Don't forget to review! 


	3. The Thunder Rolls and The Lightning Stri...

**AN: Hello again, we've finally finished writing the 3rd chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

_Thanks to:_

_-/ Raven /-_

Black Tide - Chapter 3

The Thunder Rolls and The Lightning Strikes

"Molly remind me again why I agreed to study with you for our english test?" Serena complained from her position on Molly's bed. 

"Because Serena if we don't pass this test both you and I will flunk English", Molly ran her fingers through her hair, she turned her upper body around from her spot at the desk to look at Serena. 

"Okay okay" Serena said and tried to focus on her studies. She looked at the words but they weren't forming in her mind. They became blurry, and her eyelids became heavy. She realized that she was falling asleep, she decided whether of not she wanted to stay awake and study of go to sleep, she went with sleep. 

"Molly! It's almost 11. Is anyone going to come pick up Serena?" Molly's mother called from downstairs. 

"Serena is... Serena? Wake up!" Molly shook her until she turned over slightly. 

"What is it?" Serena mumbled, eyes still closed. 

"Serena", Molly started poking Serena in her stomach to try to wake her up. 

"Ahh! Molly stop that would ya?", Serena complained grabbing her pink tummy. "What was that for?" 

"Serena its almost 11 you have to go home" Molly replied. 

"Almost 11" Serena panicked, "Mom is going to kill me!" She quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out of Molly's room. 

"Bye Molly!" She yelled as she exited out the house and ran towards the train station. Seeing as her house was across town from Molly's, the train would be the quickest route. It took her about ten minutes to arrive there and she quickly bought a ticket. 

"Hey Meatball Head, what are you doing out so late?" Concern flashed through his eyes, but it only lasted a second and Serena didn't notice it. 

"None of your business jerk" She said and brushed past Darien to get on the train she found a seat and sat down. There weren't that many people on it... in fact it looked deserted. Serena didn't notice Darien take his seat only two down from her, she was too busy thinking about how much her mom was going to kill her. She felt her eyelids get heavy. _Humm maybe I am really tired. maybe I could have a short little nap._

Darien kept his eyes closed from the second he sat down. Then, out of no where he felt something fall onto his lap. He opened his eyes and saw Serena's head resting there. _ She looks so peaceful like that. Almost like the girl in my dreams..._

Deciding not to wake her up, he pulled her closer to him to make both of them more comfortable. He heard her mumble something about 'tuxedo mask'. He stiffened and she moved slightly. He quickly regained his composure and lightly stroked her hair. 

*DREAM* 

_The air was dry and thick with a foul smell. The musk coming from the room was horrible. It smelt like sweat and some thing that she couldn't quite point out. Serena couldn't see anything in front of her, her vision was blurred and so she decided to feel her way around the room. _'Slam'_ she fell face forward, she had tripped over something. From her spot on the ground, she turned around to try to see what it was. She screamed and used her hands to crawl backwards, she was panting heavily. Slowly she moved towards it. She was face to face with Rei. Rei's eyes were wide and open with a look on her face that would haunt Serena for the rest of her life. _'Oh god please don't be dead, please.'_ Serena carefully put her two fingers on Rei's neck. No pulse. Rei was dead. Serena tried to stop it by covering her mouth but she couldn't and she vomited on the ground beside her, her convulsing in the process._

_She moved slightly to her left and saw Ami, Lita and Mina crying over Rei's body. Luna and Artemis also stood by Rei and cried. Soon she saw herself enter the picture. The dream Serena was seen in an outfit very unlike her own. It was very dark and gloomy. On her forehead where her tiara usually sat, was an upside down black crescent moon. _'That can't be me, it isn't me!'_ An evil laugh leaves the dream Serena's mouth and her hand reaches for Ami's heart. A scream fills all of Serena's senses and tears slowly make there way down her cheek._ 'No, I would never...'_ A glowing crystal is pulled out of Ami's chest and she falls limply to the ground. "Ami!!!" Serena screams, but it goes unheard. A pain erupts in her chest and her breathing becomes harder by the second. She was losing control._

Serena bolted up from her position on Darien's lap, she screamed waking up Darien in the process. He screamed when she did, this causing Serena to scream again. "Geez meatball head what's wrong with you?" He rubbed his ears because her high pitched screaming had hurt them. 

She didn't reply. She just moved away from his seat and back to hers._ These dreams are getting worse and worse._ She looked down at her hands. _I would never do that. Why would I do that?_ She asked herself. Darien looked at Serena. When she didn't reply to him he got worried. Usually she would tell him to not call her meatball head. Now she was only staring at her hands with a blank expression on her face. _I wonder what's wrong with her, she's been acting so weird lately__._

Serena realized after a few minutes that Darien was watching her. "What... What do you want?" Tears had formed in the corners of her eyes, and she turned her head so he couldn't see. She couldn't let him see her weak, see her suffering. 

"Serena, what's wrong? What did you dream about?" For the first time since she met him he sounded sincere. For a minute she actually thought telling him wouldn't be such a bad idea. But that was only for a minute. 

"Nothing..." she said quietly, still trying to avoid his gaze. 

"Serena?" Darien questioned. He took her chin by his finger tips so that she was looking at him, "tell me what's wrong?" 

She tried to look away, but he wouldn't let her. She took her sleeve and wiped the tears from her eyes. Maybe it was okay to tell him, "Darien..." 

The train came to a screaming halt, making Serena slam into Darien,"What the hell?" Darien asked. The train used the emergency stop button, trapping them in a tunnel. The primary lights switched off, causing the emergency lights to flash on. Then they too turned off. 

Darien held Serena close. The contact sent shivers down Serena's back, making her blush. "Darien..." He placed a finger over her lips to keep her quiet. 

"Who's there?" He called out. _What is he doing? It could be someone from the Negaverse. If they hurt him..._ Serena thought. 

A laugh was heard from all sides of the train. A feeling of fear filled everyone occupying it. _I can't turn into Sailor Moon. Not with Darien holding me like this._

While Serena was thinking about trying to transform into Sailor moon, Darien was thinking of other things. _I have to get Serena out of here without her getting hurt._

The laughing of the monster was beyond bearable. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere. A figure ran across the view before them. They couldn't see what it was, but they both new that it was a monster. Neither would admit it to each other though. 

Serena realized that Darien wasn't going to loosen his grip on her. Her bag was just by her side and so she carefully reached into a side pocket and pulled out her communicator. She couldn't speak into it because she didn't want Darien to hear her. The figure rushed by them again, almost touching them in the process. It was like it was playing games with them, trying to confuse them. 

When the scouts received a call, but didn't hear anything from Serena, they got worried and head out straight away. Serena closed her communicator after a few minutes and put it back in her bag. She held on to Darien tighter; letting all her fears and uncertainties reach him. 

Darien looked down at the petite girl in his arms and sighed. Yes, she looked exactly like the girl in his dreams. For some reason he felt like it was his duty to make sure Serena would be all right. He just hoped the scouts could beat the monster without his help this time. 

It only took the scouts ten minutes to find the train, and once they had realized Serena was trapped in there, they moved even faster to get in. _Please be all right._ All the scouts thought at once. The pushed open the train doors and stepped inside the dimly lit compartment. 

Serena and Darien sat in silence. The monster hadn't made any movements for at least two minutes. All that could be heard was the sound of their breathing. Serena felt something slimly wrap around her ankle. Serena screeched and tried to kick it off with her other leg. She moved tighter into Darien's embrace. Darien was puzzled at first, then he noticed what was going on. He bent down and tried to rip it off, but the thing had an iron hard grip on her. Another shot around Darien's arms pulling him face forward to the ground. The monsters tentacles quickly wrapping all the way up his arm. 

"Venus Crescent V!" The tentacle went limp around Darien's arm, Venus had cut the tentacle in half. 

"Stop right there!" Sailor Mars yelled. 

Darien couldn't move, and Serena was squashed underneath him. As the scouts continued fighting, Serena struggled to release the tentacle from her ankle. 

"It's sucking all my energy." With one last tug she was set free. Darien sat up slightly, but was pushed back down. Serena was still weak, and he could tell. He put a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. 

"What are you doing?" Serena asked confused. He didn't answer, but she could feel his energy enter her body. _How can he do that?_

The emergency lights were now flickering on and off. They could see what the monster looked like. It was a giant squid. Mercury saw it targeting Serena and Darien, who were on the ground. "Mercury bubbles blast!" The train became hazy because of mercury's powers. 

"Watch out!" Mercury yelled as the squids ink burst out towards Darien and Serena. Mars saw this and went running towards them, knocking them out of the way. She wasn't as fortunate. The ink burned her leg forcing her to the ground, paralysed. 

"Mars!" Jupiter yelled, "that's it... Jupiter thunder..." 

Venus joined in with her, "Venus Crescent V..." 

Then they said together "Crash/Smash!" Their combined powers hit the squid in the face. It didn't effect him at all. It only angered it, sending its tentacles lashing at both girls. Both jumped in the air in opposite directions. The tentacles snatched Venus in mid air. 

Serena stared up in shock. Her friends were in trouble and it was her fault. She was their leader and she was letting them down. The monster made it's way towards Serena and Darien once again, but Jupiter kicked it out of the way. It froze in mid air and so did all around it. 

_This is just like what happened to Rei..._ Lita thought back to their last scout meeting. 

"I see you already know what's going on." Came a small, childish voice. "I am Godedesusu Haruko." A little girl appeared in front of Lita wearing a lovely green kimono. 

"What's going on?" Lita spit out, more harshly then intended. The girl only smiled and hugged the tall women's legs. 

"Only you know that." And then she disappeared. Time began to move at a normal pace and Lita had to think quick." 

"Jupiter lightning ring!" Rings or lightning closed in upon the monster and crushed it into dust. Darien was finally able to move again and helped Serena up. 

"Thank you scouts." Serena quickly called out before they left. _Thank you._

Darien stood behind her, confused. Not only because of these new feelings he had for Serena, but also because Sailor Moon hadn't shown up. 

The train's lights turned on and a voice came through the speakers. After a minute of reassurance, the train began to move again. 

"About before..." Darien began, but Serena was too busy trying to sort out her feelings to listen. 

"This is my stop. Thanks for being there." Serena whispered before leaving the train and heading home. 

-1 Week Later- 

Serena sat on her bed with her legs tucked under her body. She looked down at her math homework that she was supposed to be doing. Normally she would be over at Rei's working on it with Ami, but because of her little incident last week she was grounded. She groaned after reading her math problems and then pushed her book away not wanting to look at it anymore. She couldn't believe that she was grounded for two whole weeks. She tried to explain to her mom about the train trouble, but her mother only replied that she should have left earlier. 

The past week she hadn't even had her regular bump in with Darien. It seemed as though he was avoiding her, but why would he do that? There was something about him that she had never realized before that train ride. He looked very familiar. Not only familiar, but she felt safe and wanted in his arms. 

Serena got up off her bed, startling Luna, and walked over to her phone. For a few minutes she contemplated whether or not she should call Darien. She wanted to know what was going on, but she didn't want to sound too concerned. A week earlier and she would rather do homework then talk to him. 

Serena reached for the phone, touched it, than put it down. "What am I doing?" She asked herself out loud. _I can't call him. I don't even know his number._ Serena took three steps back, away from the phone._ Stay away from the phone._ She walked back more. _Good job Serena just a little bit farther. _She sat back down on her bed. Trying to refocus on her work. She found herself looking at the phone. 

"NoSerena, don't go there", she said to herself, trying to look at the book again and not the ever so tempting phone sitting on her desk. _Just don't think about it Serena. _This was slowly killing her. She needed to do something to get her mind off of him. Why was she so worried about him? 

"Serena?" Luna asked the blond who was off in her little dream world. She didn't respond. "Serena?" she asked again. 

"Hum?" Serena asked, realizing that Luna was talking to her. 

"Aren't you supposed to be working on your math homework?" 

"Uh huh." Serena replied, not really paying attention, "I'm working." 

Luna stared at Serena with worry. Something was not right, and she intended to find out what. 

"Serena, who were you about to call?" Serena stared at the cat. She had almost forgotten she was there. 

"No one really. I was thinking about calling the scouts. I mean, we should really have a meeting and talk about those goddesses that have appeared to Rei and Lita." Serena put her math book into her bag and stared into the mirror across from her. 

Luna was surprised by Serena's sudden change. Even though Serena wasn't thinking about calling the scouts, she still knew they needed to meet and talk about the last two battles they'd fought. 

"Serena!" Her mother called from downstairs, "Telephone! Make it short, I'm expecting a call from your aunt." 

Serena picked up the phone from the receiver, "Hello?" 

"Serena its Ami", said the voice on the other end. 

"Ami hey", she said happily. This was the first time her mother let her use the phone all week, but she was still grounded for another week. "What's up Ames?" 

"The girls and I want toget together and talk about what has been happening", Ami replied. 

Serena's face turned sour, "It can't be after school, I'm still grounded for another week. If I'm more than half an hour late, my mom will kill me, or worse, ground me for even longer." 

There was a pause on the other end, as though Ami were deep in thought, "What if we meet at the school early?" 

Serena knew this would mean less sleep, but they did need to talk. "All right, that's fine. I have to go now, my mom's expecting a call. Bye!" She waited for Ami to say goodbye, and then hung up the phone. 

"I guess I'd better set my alarm. Luna, I'm leaving you in charge of making sure I wake up." 

~Another chapter finished... And it's 7 pages long! Hehe, usually can't write long chapters. Any ways, Shottsy and I hope to get some reviews, can't wait to hear what you think.~ 


	4. A Frozen Kiss

AN: Hello again! Me and Shottsy spent quite a bit of time writing this chapter, and it's our longest yet. The total pages for this chapter is 14. Enjoy!

Thanks to our reviewers: 

-/ Raven /- : You'll find out more about the goddesses in future chapters. As for Darien falling in love with Serena, read this chapter and find out. ^_^ 

-/ Hot Cuttie /- 

Black Tide

Chapter 4

A Frozen Kiss

"Beep. Beep..." Serena slammed her hand down on her alarm clock so that the annoying sound wouldn't continue. She groaned as she pulled herself out from under the covers. 

Serena quickly pulled her uniform out from her dresser and changed in the washroom. When she got to the kitchen she noticed that she was going to be late. She grabbed her toast and her backpack and rushed out the door. 

"Bye!" She yelled to her dumbfounded mom as she rushed past her. Serena ran down the street. Not paying attention to the traffic lights, she walked right in front of a speeding car. 

A piercing scream escaped her lips and she closed her eyes tightly. Then she felt hands push her out of the way. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Darien lying in front of the car. He'd been hit. He saved her. She rushed to his side to see if he was okay. 

"Darien?" She got scared when she didn't get a response, "Darien are you okay?" She wanted to help him, but she didn't want to move him and make his injuries worse. 

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?" The driver of the car came to see if he had killed the young man. Darien shifted a little bit. He groaned as he felt pain coming from his head. He checked to see if it was bleeding. When he didn't find any blood, he tried to sit up. 

"Darien your okay", Serena said as a wave of relief rushed through her. She noticed him trying to get up and helped him into a sitting position. 

"Do I need to call a ambulance?" Asked the man who was driving the car that had almost killed him. 

"No, I'm fine", Darien replied, moving to get up off the street and let the traffic that they were blocking to start to flow again. Serena grabbed his hand, helping him to stand on his own feet. 

"Are you sure your okay?" Serena asked. He nodded yes, "Thank you for saving my life... again". 

Darien smiled a little, but then his eyes closed quickly in pain. He fell down onto the sidewalk, and Serena quickly knelt beside him. 

"You need to rest. Here, I'll take you to my house." She grabbed his arm and helped him up. 

They slowly made their way to Serena's house. Serena knocked on the door, but there was no answer. _Mom must have gone shopping..._ She thought as she took out her keys. Serena then laid Darien down on the couch. 

"I'm going to get you some ice. Just wait here." She rushed to the kitchen and wrapped some ice in a cloth. When she came back to Darien, he was trying to sit up. 

"Don't move", Serena said to him as she placed his head back onto a pillow. "We should have called an ambulance. There could be internal bleeding. You could be really hurt." Her words held kindness and compassion, but most of all worry. 

Darien let out a small laugh. "Don't worry, I can handle it." Serena stared into his eyes. She could see pain hidden in those dark navy pools. 

"Darien, I just don't want to see you hurt. It's all my fault..." Darien watched as tears formed in Serena's closed eyes. 

"It's not your fault. I wouldn't dream of blaming you. And I'll be fine!" He watched as her tears began to drop. He held her chin and wiped the tears away. 

"It should have been me. I would have been fine. It would have been better that way..." She trailed off and stared at the floor. Darien looked shocked. 

"You... You don't mean that!" He said and her tears multiplied. 

Serena made an attempt to leave the room, but Darien held her hand tightly. 

"Serena, don't worry about it. It's over now. I'm just glad that I was able to ensure your safety." He smiled a small smile. "I should go. You probably need to get to school." 

Serena sat down next to Darien and ran her fingers through his hair. He reminded her so much of someone else... "Darien..." Her tears slowly stopped and she moved her face closer to his. 

"You should stay, don't worry about school. I'm usually late anyway, remember?" She smiled and kissed his forehead. 

She pulled her lips away from his forehead. He put his thumb and index finger on her cheek, cupping her face. His eyes were staring right into hers. _She has really beautiful eyes, they seem so familiar._ He thought to himself. They were just sitting there and all he wanted to do was kiss her. He leaned forward, his lips just barely grazing hers, when the sound of the front door opening broke them apart. 

"It's my mom", Serena said in a panicked voice, "Quick, you need to hide!" She dragged him to the closest closet. "Sorry", she looked at him apologetically before she closed the door. 

"Hello? Is there someone here?" Serena's mom asked from the front hall. "Serena is that you?" 

"Yes mom, it's me", Serena walked over to her mother. 

"Serena why aren't you at school?" Her mother became upset. 

"I forgot something." She quickly said, "My math book, and I needed it, but you weren't home." _Oh please let her believe me._

Serena's mom looked skeptical about the idea, but she gave in. "All right, you better hurry and get it. You're almost half an hour late. If you need anything before you go, I'm upstairs". Her mom climbed the stair case to the upper level. Serena glanced up to see if her mother was out of sight, 

"Phew", She let out a sigh. _Now, to get Darien out of here without my mother noticing._

__

__Serena went over to the closet, when she opened it she saw Darien rubbing the side of his head. She was in such a rush before, that she must have pushed him hard and he bumped his head again, "Sorry." She apologized, "Are you going to be okay to walk?" 

"Yeah", He started to walk out, "Did your mom leave?" 

"No, she's still here. You... We have to leave before she finds out you were even here", She ushered him to the front door, quietly opening it. She walked with him down the street. When she thought that they were safe, she talked to him again. "I'm sorry that I pushed you in the closet. I didn't mean to hurt you... again", She hung her head down shamefully. 

"I'll be fine", He said with a slight smirk on his face, "Why didn't you want your mom to know I was there?" 

"Well, for one thing, your a guy. She'd think I was skipping school for you." Serena stated matter-of-factly. "My family is very protective of me. I thought you'd understand that. What would your parents say if they saw you and a girl on a couch at home, when they are supposed to be at school?" 

Darien's smirk was replaced by a frown. His eyes became distant. "I should go." He started walking away. Serena stared after him confused. She shook her head and ran up to him. 

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you want to be my friend?" It hurt her feelings that he'd just walk off on her without saying good-bye. She cared about him, but he seemed void of any emotions at the moment. 

"Just go to school Serena." His words were cold. What had she said that made him act this way? 

"Don't you walk away from me Darien! I want to know what's going on. I care about you, believe it or not." His eyes softened. He stopped walking and looked at her. 

"I just don't know how to explain..." Serena also stopped and motioned for them to sit on a bench. 

After they sat down, Serena began to speak, "Just say whatever comes to your head. It will all come easily after that." 

He sighed. "You were talking about parents..." 

"Yes, so what made you upset? Your parents aren't divorced, are they?" Serena placed a hand on 

top of Darien's. 

"No, they weren't divorced... They..." His eyes glistened and Serena waited patiently for him to continue. She could sense his emotions. She felt his pain; his hope; his hatred. 

"My parents were killed in a car crash when I was four. I was the only one that survived. I can't remember anything of my past. I grew up in an orphanage. I lived there until I was old enough to get my own place. So when you started talking about parents..." 

"I reminded you that you had none." She finished for him. "I'm so sorry Darien, I didn't know." The tears from before returned. Her heart wrenched in pain. "I'm sure they loved you very much." 

After hearing that sentence, Darien smiled. The first time he'd ever smiled when discussing his parents. He felt relieved, as though a huge burden had been lift from his shoulders. He knew his parents loved him, because Serena told him so. That made everything better. He still felt sad, of course, but felt he no longer needed to worry. He had someone who cared about him. Someone worth fighting for... 

Serena felt bad for bringing up old, painful memories, but when he smiled again, she couldn't help but smile with him. Then realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She was really, really late for school and she missed her meeting with the scouts! Rei was going to kill her. She went to Darien's arm and pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch. She was an hour late. 

Darien noticed that she was looking at his watch, "Your really late aren't you?" He said, trying to hide the sadness. He didn't want her to be late, but he didn't want her to leave. 

"I'm sorry, I really have to go. I'm almost a hour late and my mom will be angry at me", She didn't want to leave. She felt so comfortable with him, so safe. 

"It's okay. You should really get to school", He stood up, then gave her his hand to help her. 

"Are you sure your okay?" She said, running her hand over the bump on his head. He was staring intently into her eyes the whole time. 

"I'm fine. You need to go", He wrapped his hand around her hand that was still in his hair. He gently stoked it with his thumb. 

She blushed, "I'm going to go to school", She stepped back from him, still looking him in the eyes. She turned around to leave. 

"Oh, and Serena", he called back to her. 

"Yeah?" She turned around. 

"We should do this again sometime", He said. She looked at him confused, "I mean talking." He ran his fingers through his hair, "You know, without the near death experiences." 

She smiled, "Yeah I'd like that." 

Serena arrived at school with a goofy smile plastered on her face. Nothing could ruin this day. Not even detention or Rei yelling at her. She walked over to the attendance office and got a permission slip for class. 

She opened the door to her homeroom and quietly stepped inside. "Hello Serena, so glad you could finally join us. Although I'm afraid you'll be receiving a detention because you are an hour late." Serena just nodded, still smiling. 

"Here's my slip Ms. Haruna." She handed over the permission slip and took her seat. Lita and Ami stared over worriedly at their friend. She was never this late before. What was going on? 

Ms. H continued with the lesson she was teaching before Serena had come in. "Serena." Lita said quietly. It wasn't getting her attention, so she tried it again, "Serena, psst, Serena!" Lita whispered. 

Serena snapped out of her little world when her name was called again for the third time, "What? Huh?" 

Lita passed a note over to her. Serena opened the folded piece of paper. 

*Lita's note* 

Serena where were you this morning? We were worried about you! Rei is so pissed. You better have a good excuse. 

*end Lita's note* 

*I'll tell you about it later.* She wrote down and carefully gave it back to Lita. She watched as Lita read it, then Lita nodded in agreement. 

The final bell of the day rang. The class quickly got out of their seats and made their way out of the door. Serena was about to join them when Ms. H stopped her. "Serena, remember you have a detention with me". 

Serena groaned and slumped down into her seat, "Yes I remember". 

Ms. H slapped down an assignment in front of her, "I expect this to do done by the end of your detention", with that she walked back to her desk. She pulled out a magazine and started reading it. 

Serena looked at the paper. *Write a 5 page essay about time management* _This looks like fun._ Serena picked up her pen so she could begin to write._ I wish I could write about something more interesting._

__

__Serena stared at the paper for a few minutes before she began to write._ I shouldn't have to do this. It wasn't my fault I was late._ She sighed and looked at the sentence she just wrote. She was about to erase it and start over, when it erased itself. Then it began to write on its own. Serena took her pen and pretended to write, so as not to cause suspicion from her teacher. 

After another half hour she raised her hand slightly. 

"Yes Serena?" Ms. H asked from her desk. 

"I've finished." She replied and then stood up to bring over the paper. Ms. H looked it over stunned. 

"You... You may go." Her eyes never left the paper as Serena grabbed her books and left to meet the scouts. 

Serena figured that the scouts were either at the arcade or at Rei's temple. Serena pushed open the door, the bell jingling as it opened. She saw the girls sitting over at their regular booth. "Hey guys", she slightly waved. 

"Hey! I thought you had detention", Mina said sliding over to make room for her. 

"I finished my assignment, so Ms. H let me leave early", she replied quietly because Rei was giving her death glares. 

"Where were you this morning Serena?" Rei got straight to the point. 

Serena gulped at the question. "Is it really any of your business where I go?" Rei shot her yet another glare. "I was at home. I'm sorry, but I left my math book at home and had to get it." 

Rei didn't believe it for a second, but everyone else took Serena's word. She had no reason to lie to them. 

"My mom dropped my punishment yesterday, so she said I could hang out after school. How about we head over to the temple and have our meeting?" I asked quickly. It would be best if we could leave the arcade before a certain someone arrived. Too late. 

The bell could be heard, signaling someone's entrance. "Hey Meatball Head!" He winked at her and sat down at the counter. Serena knew he was trying to be nice, so let him get away with calling her Meatball Head. The scouts stared confusedly at their leader. 

"So?" Serena pressured, and the scouts shook out of their daze. 

"No, we should just stay here. Grandpa isn't feeling well." Rei said as she took a sip of her coke. 

"We've been talking about these goddesses that gave Rei and Lita their new powers", Said Ami. 

"Do we have any idea where they came from?" Serena asked, her gaze slightly slipping to Darien sitting at the counter. 

"I've been putting a lot of time into researching them, but I've come up with nothing", Ami replied. 

"I guess it's safe to assume that there is more of them", Mina replied, she noticed Serena looking every once and a while at Darien, and then when she wasn't looking Darien looking back at her. 

Serena's interest in the conversation became less and less apparent. She couldn't stop looking at him. She kept remembering them back on the couch... 

"Serena? Are you even listening?" Lita asked as Ami shook her shoulder. 

"Yah, I'm just not feeling too well." Serena lied. She hated having to do this, but how could she explain what was going on? Mina stared at her, a sad expression on her face. 

"Serena, I was asked to give this to you." Andrew had just come up behind me and handed me a note. He winked and walked off. 

"Who's that from?" All the scouts asked at the same time. 

"I don't know..." Serena replied as she carefully opened it. 

*Note* 

Dear Serena, 

I'd like to thank you for helping me out today. I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner tonight at 8? 

*End Note* 

Serena smiled and giggled slightly. _Why does he make me feel this way?_ She thought. The scouts looked at her strangely and Serena stood up. 

"Sorry guys, but I have to get ready for a date tonight." She left the arcade quickly and rushed home. Darien heard what she had said and smiled. 

Mina looked at the other scouts and shrugged. Maybe she was actually looking at Andrew? But didn't Andrew have a girlfriend? 

"Aren't you going to eat any more of your dinner?" Serena's mom asked her, when she looked at her daughter's still full plate. 

"No, I'm not that hungry", She moved her fork around her plate." May I be excused from the table?" 

"Sure", Serena's dad replied. 

"Thank you", She quickly walked up the stairs to her room. It was 6:30. She had only an hour and a half to get ready to meet Darien. She couldn't help but get this giddy feeling every time she thought about him_. What am I going to wear?_ She ruffled through her closet until she came upon something she liked. 

Luna watched Serena carefully from the bed. _I wonder what that girl is doing?_ She decided to ask her. "Serena? Why are you picking out clothes?" 

Serena forgot about Luna. She mentally smacked herself, "Oh, I'm just picking out something to wear this weekend". 

Serena placed her clothes on her bed and grabbed a towel. She headed into the bathroom to take a shower. After she was squeaky clean, she blow-dried her hair, got dressed and put on some make up. By this time Luna had fallen asleep on her bed. _Good she's asleep, now just how to get out quietly without anybody noticing._ She carefully pried open the window so she could slip out. She swung her legs over the ledge and grabbed a near by tree branch. She carefully climbed down to the safety of the ground. 

She looked around nervously at first, then quickly fixed her outfit. She began walking in the direction of the place she was to meet Darien. After a few minutes of walking in the dark, she reached a restaurant. 

"Hello. I'm here to meet Chiba Darien." The waiter nodded and Serena followed him to a table. Darien wasn't there yet. /That's a first./ She thought with a smile. 

"Sorry, I didn't keep you waiting long did I?" Darien arrived only a few minutes after Serena. 

"No, I only just arrived myself." Darien smiled at this and then blushed as he realized what Serena was wearing. She wore a white gown with a pinkish tint. It was strapless and came down in waves at the bottom. 

Darien sat down and took off his jacket. "Did you order already?" He picked up the menu to look through it. 

"No, I just ordered a drink. I decided to wait", She replied and smiled, also picking up her menu. The waiter came and put down a cola in front of her, then he filled two glasses with water. 

"Are you ready to order yet?" Asked the young man, pulling out his note pad from his pocket. 

"You go first Serena", Darien did the gentlemanly thing to do and let the lady order first. 

"All right, I'll have the caesar salad and barbecue steak." She then nodded towards Darien and he began to make his order. A silence stood between them until the food arrived. Then Serena gained enough courage to begin talking. 

"So, did you go straight home after leaving my house?" She smirked slightly and Darien sighed. 

"Actually I did, but couldn't stay home all day. I had an exam later on that I couldn't miss." The conversation stayed light and cheerful, and they kept to questions about each others day. Serena let out a loud laugh at one of Darien's jokes, but it couldn't be heard over the rumbling of the floor. Her laughter stopped abruptly and fear crossed her features. 

The vibrating from the ground became worse and worse. Plates and glasses fell off tables and onto the floor smashing on impact. People started to panic. They didn't know if it was an earthquake of not. 

Serena needed to get in touch with the scouts. _But how?_ She thought. Darien had wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her safe. The rumbling started to stop, people mistook it as a sign that it was ending. Little did they know things were just beginning. 

Serena balanced herself after the shaking stopped. Darien let go of her and she blushed. The people in the restaurant became calm. *Smack!* An older man came hulling down towards the right wall of the restaurant. Random people started flying in all different directions. Darien tried to see the monster that was doing this, but he didn't want to leave Serena. "Serena?" He turned around, she was gone. 

Serena had run towards the washrooms and pulled out her communicator. "Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina. There's a monster down at the Chez Folurtine. Come quick." She closed her communicator and turned to see Darien standing behind her. 

"What's going on?" He asked, obviously confused. _Did he hear my conversation with the scouts?_ Serena thought worriedly. 

"I... I was just trying to get away from whatever that thing is." She said, trying to sound as fearful as the other people. 

"Okay, but who were you talking to?" Darien moved closer towards Serena. She had been caught. Now what could she say? 

"I was... um..." She backed away slightly as he advanced towards her. " I was talking..." She was so torn. She didn't want to lie to Darien but she knew she couldn't tell him the truth. 

"Tell me" He said, then he brought his voice down, "Tell me please". 

She needed to get out of this, she could reveal to Darien that she was Sailor Moon, "It was... Darien look out!" She screamed as the monster flung him away. 

"Darien!" She tried to get to him, but the monster was blocking her path. Noticing that there was no one except her and the monster, she decided to take a big risk and transform into Sailor Moon right in front of it. 

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena chanted and transformed right there. Darien stared in shock. _I can't believe she's Sailor Moon!_ He though as he quickly pulled out a rose from his jacket pocket. 

A light surrounded him and when it faded he stood as Tuxedo Mask. Serena almost fainted, but reminded herself that there were people in danger. _I hope the scouts come soon._ She thought and as if on cue, they burst through the restaurant doors. 

"Stop right..." The scouts were about to introduce themselves when the monster started charging towards them. The monster, who was in the form of a woman, ran straight for them. She had no face, it was a blank smooth surface. "Mars... Fire... Ignite!" Rei tried to stop the monster before it reached them. The monster jumped from the incoming fire balls. She turned back towards Rei, mimicking her attack, throwing fire balls at the girls. "What's going on?" Mina yelled as they jumped away from the fire. 

"I don't know but we've got to take her down", Lita got ready to do her attack, "Jupiter... Thunder... Crash!" The monster only held out her hand and copied Jupiter's attack. The two attacks met in the middle, both fighting for dominance, but neither could win because they had the exact same amount of strength. 

Mercury then decided it was her turn. "Mercury... Bubbles... Blast!" The woman stopped the bubbled in mid air and took the moisture from them. Then, she blasted water at Sailor Moon. At first Sailor Moon felt nothing, but then she realized she was being frozen. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. Everyone just stood and watched in horror. 

Tuxedo Mask and Luna rushed to her side. She was completely frozen by now. Luna had tears in her eyes and licked the ice slightly, as though it would bring comfort to the girl trapped inside. As she moved to back away, she realized her tongue was stuck to the ice. She fought to try and break free and no one came to help her because they couldn't see her. 

"Serena..." Tuxedo Mask whispered, so no one would hear. Luna's eyes widened at this. /She told him?!?!?!/ He moved closer to the frozen girl's body. 

"Mars, can you unfreeze her with your fire?" Mina asked, turning to face the woman with no face. She glared at her angrily. 

"No, it might to more damage then good. I can't take the chance." The scouts turned to face the woman once again. "We'll just have to beat this monster." 

Tuxedo mask held Serena's frozen arms. _How can it be you? After all this time..._ Tears came to his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. "I'm so sorry..." He leaned in and kissed her cold blue lips. Serena's hands began to move slightly, and Darien moved back to look at her. She was still frozen. He leaned in and kissed her again, this time with more passion. It just felt, right. Her arms began to warm up and he could feel her kiss him back. 

Serena melted into Darien's embrace (lol pun). Mercury tried to think of a way that they could stop this mimicking monster. The room fell silent. It changed into some kind of a frozen palace. Mercury's friends, who once occupied the room, were gone. A young woman about twenty or twenty-one sat in front of Mercury. "Hello Ami", She motioned for Ami to sit in the seat opposite from her. Ami sat down, by this time she realized that she too was getting a visit from these alleged goddesses. 

"What's your name? You seem to know mine, it only seems right that I know yours", Ami knew she didn't want to small talk but she wanted information about them. 

"I am Chimari", Replied the woman. Her hair, like Ami's, was blue. She seemed to really fit into the surroundings. 

"Why have you been helping us?" Ami inquired. 

"That you will find out soon enough. I see your friends have already forgotten how to use their new powers." Chimari sighed. "Once the princess is revealed, you will all gain back all knowledge from your past, including the knowledge of who us goddesses are." Chimari stood up, followed by Ami. 

"I still don't under..." Chimari raised her hand to shush Ami and turned to face her. 

"You must never forget your purpose. You must keep the scouts together." With that she was gone, and so was all the scenery. She was back in the restaurant and time was back to it's normal pace. 

The monster was head to head with Sailor Juptier and Sailor Venus. Ami was standing right behind it. She had found herself the right opportunity, the monster was vulnerable. She got ready to attack, " Mecury... Water... SHARDS!" Little diamond looking water droplets shot from her hands. As the reached the very much shocked monster, they became bigger and trapped it. 

"Good job Mecury", Sailor Venus commented. "I guess you got a visit from a goddess too". Then she stopped to think, "Suddenly feeling left out". 

"Ah hum", Mars coughed at the sight of Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon still in a heated embrace. They both broke apart blushing. "Sailor Moon, do you mind?" 

Serena smoothed out her clothes and blushed even brighter, "Sorry". She turned to the monster trapped by Mercury's new acquired power, "Moon Healing... Activation!" Power flowed out of her wand and hit the monster, turning it back to it's original form of a human girl. 

Serena watched from the corner of her eye as Darien left the restaurant through the back door. After making sure none of the scouts were looking her way, she ran after him. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do later. She quickly de-transformed and saw Darien back to his original self as well. 

"So, you're Sailor Moon." He whispered. 

"And your Tuxedo Mask." She blushed. How could she not have realized this before? 

"Thank you." She added as an afterthought. 

"For what?" Now it was Darien's turn to blush. 

"For... that kiss. I... I enjoyed it." Serena looked as red a tomato and turned to face the other way. 

"Serena, about that... Nothing can happen between us. See, I have this princess who needs me to save her. I mean, I have feelings for you, but..." He couldn't continue as he saw the sadness in her eyes. 

"So, you don't like me after all?" It was more of a statement then a question. Serena ran home, hoping that this was all just a dream. Hoping that she hadn't really fallen in love with Darien. 

Serena climed up the tree to her window. She tried to go in quietly, but she was still crying. She got in, shut the window behind her and went to go turn on her lamp. " Hello Serena", She jumped and turned around to see her mother sitting on her chair. "Where have you been?" Her mother was trying to stay as calm as possible. 

"Mom, I can explain", Serena pleaded, her tears pouring down faster. 

"Then explain it to me!" Her mother lost control. She got up from her sitting position. "First, you come home late! Then, I find you home from school telling me excuses about forgetting your math book", She walked closer to Serena, "Where were you this afternoon? Your teacher called me and told me when your detention was over, but you didn't show up until half an hour later." 

"Mom, please!" Serena begged, "I can explain everything!" 

"Explain! You better explain! Serena, I found blood on your clothes today when I was doing your laundry. I was worried, but now your sneaking out. What is going on? I demand you tell me right now." Her mother grabbed her by the shoulder, Serena was sobbing like crazy. 

"Its..." Each time she spoke she paused to take a intake of breathe because she was crying so much, "not... my... fault... mom..." 

"Not your fault! How can you say that, you are the one who chose to sneak out tonight," Serena kept on bawling. Her mother let go of her shoulders, trying to calm herself down, "Is it a boy Serena?" Her mother turned away from her, not wanting to look at her daughter. Serena didn't respond, all that could be heard is sniffling. Her mother looked back at her. "Serena answer me! Is it a boy?" 

"No", She lied. She didn't know what else she could do, it seemed that lying was all she had been doing lately. 

"Well than what is it?" Disappointment fell over her face, "Please don't tell me its drugs". 

"No mom, it's not drugs. It's just..." Serena paused when she sensed another presence in the room. 

"Serena, someone's on the phone for you." Her little brother walked into the room. He looked just as worried as her mother. 

"Thanks Sammy." Serena moved towards the phone, but her mother picked it up first. 

"Hello, Serena can't come to the phone right now. Who is this?" Serena stared angrily up at her mother. 

"Alright, I'll tell her you called." Her mom hung up and turned to face her. "It's not a boy, huh? Then why was a certain boy named Darien calling you!" Serena stood up, afraid of what she might do if she were to stay in that same position. 

"I can't deal with all of this right now!" She screamed. Sammy stared in shock. Never had he ever seen his sister like this. She looked so torn. She'd become so distant in the past few months and he was becoming more worried with each passing day. 

"Serena, I'm really worried about you", Her mother tried to calm herself, "I want you to be able to tell me what's going on in your life". 

"Mom... I just can't..." She tryed to explain it, but the words weren't coming out. 

"Serena, I don't know what to do with you", Her mother paused, "I'm taking away all your privileges, no more TV or phone, and I'm getting you father to put an alarm on your window." 

She looked at her daughter sadly, "I don't think I need to tell you how disappointed I am in you." With that her mother walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. 

Serena fell onto her bed. She buried her face in her pillow, her blotchy make-up staining it. She let every emotion that she was feeling pour out of her. Everything was just so messed up right now, her life was such a jumble. 

Luna looked at Serena. She wanted to have a talk with her, but she decided not to. The girl had been through a lot today, Luna didn't even understand the half of it. 


	5. Gripping The Truth

AN: Here is the new chapter. Sorry about the cliff-hanger at the end, but Tramie wanted to end the chapter here. Of course, I (Shottsy) wanted to continue but she said no. Until next time boys and girls, Tramie and Shottsy 

Thanks to our reviewers: 

-/ Sparky /- 

-/ daisy31 /- 

-/ Devil /- : Thanks for all four of your reviews and for calling us talented, lol. 

-/ Raven /- : The last chapter did kinda have alot of fluff... But that's a good thing, right? 

Chapter 5 

Gripping the Truth

* Friday 9:12 PM * 

"Sailor Moon watch out!" Mars yelled as her team-mate jumped away at the last second from the attack that was aimed at her. 

"Give it up already Sailor brats, this fight is hopeless." Zoicite laughed as Mercury used her bubbles to make her vision blurry. "You can't hide for ever!" She continued to mock them. 

"Jupiter lightning ring!" Jupiter's attack circled around Zoicite, tying around her like ropes. Zoicite's laugher only rose as she broke the lightening binds. "Did you really think that pathetic attack would hold me?" Zoicite knocked Jupiter to the ground. "If this is all you got little girls, this fight is as good as over." 

"Venus crescent V smash!" Zoicite dodged the attack and retorted taking Venus out. Venus recovered and stood up on weak knees. 

Sailor Moon ran towards the rest of the scouts. She grabbed for her tiara, but then Zoicite disappeared. 

"Watch out!" Sailor Mars yelled as Zoicite's hands wrapped around Sailor Moon's neck. Her power was slowly draining. She saw her life flash before her eyes. One thing stuck out more than the rest. Darien's kiss. Tears ran down her pale cheeks. 

__

_Wait! _Her mind screamed. _Don't give up yet!_

Then it came to her. The thing she had fought so hard to remember since the day she had become Sailor Moon 

"Sailor Moon!" Mina cried out as Sailor Moon was dropped off the high building.  
  
*Friday 7:12 AM* 

The alarm clock buzzed in Serena's ear. It was then followed by the sound of her door opening. "Serena get up!" Sammy yelled. 

Serena groaned and rolled off her bed, her butt hitting the floor. She had spent all last night crying. She only went to sleep in the wee hours of the morning. She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Her father was sitting at the table reading his paper and Sammy was eating some toast. Her mother put some in front of her. "Serena your father will be dropping you off at school this morning. And I will be there to pick you up." 

"But you always pick up Sammy, and you let me walk home", She protested. If her mom was going to be there, how was she going to talk to her friends? 

"Sammy's school doesn't finish until after yours. I will still be able to come and get him". She replied and put Serena's lunch beside her. 

Serena's father stood up as he took a last sip of his coffee and headed towards the door. Serena followed him to his car and got in. He was unusually quite, which could only mean one thing... 

"What are you doing with a boy? I can't believe you would even sneak out of the house at night!" He screamed as soon as he closed his door. Serena didn't answer. He looked at her with disappointment. She had seen this face before, it was the exact same look her mother had last night. Her father wouldn't look or talk to her for the rest of the ride. She could sense his anger, and it pained her. She didn't want things to happen like this, it wasn't supposed to happen like this! 

Serena exited the car without a word and headed towards the school. _Great._ _The scouts are going to kill me._ She began to have a fit of coughs and fell to the ground. _Now for the after affects of being frozen._ She frowned as tears fell down her face slowly. Her coughing didn't stop though, and she didn't feel like moving. She could also feel a fever coming along. Now how would she explain this to her parents? 

Serena slowly made it into the school, her coughing hadn't stopped. Her body was in pain from the movement that the coughs were creating. She went straight to go see the school nurse. She knocked softly on the door, the nurse was more likely to hear her gagging rather then the soft tapping. "Oh my", the nurse quickly pulled her in to the room and sat her down on a chair. "How long have you been coughing like this?" 

"About 10 minutes", She said between the coughs. 

"I better contact your parents, you might need to go to the hospital", The woman went to get the secretary in the office to phone home. "Can you breathe all right?" 

"It's difficult", Serena wheezed. Before she knew it she fell to the floor. She could barely see anything except the nurse rush to her side. Then she went blank. 

*Friday Morning 8:47AM* 

Serena awoke to the scent of sterilized products and the sound of a heart monitor beeping. She looked down at her arm where the IV was hooked up. Her mother rushed to her side as she attempted to sit up. Her mother motioned her to lay back down as she ran a hand through her hair. 

"I'm going to go get your doctor." She had a worried, stressed and tired look on her face. 

After a few minutes her mother returned with the doctor in tow. The doctor checked her vitals. "How are you feeling Serena?" 

  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Serena didn't want to beat around the bush; she wanted to know what was happening to her.   
  
"You have a mild case of pneumonia. We'll have to keep you in for a couple days for observation." He looked over her charts. 

Serena groaned in frustration. She began mumbling incoherent words to herself. "Is there any possible way I could get out before the end of the day?" The doctor almost laughed, but when he saw the seriousness in Serena's face, he stopped himself. 

"I'm afraid not. We'll have nurses coming every hour to check up on you, so you should get better in no time." The doctor then left the room. Serena's mother stared at her awkwardly. _Why would she want to leave today?_

Serena began fidgeting in her bed. She didn't really feel comfortable in any of the positions that she was finding. 

"Serena is there something wrong?" Her mother asked her. 

"No", she said quietly, "I'm just trying to get comfortable". Serena didn't want to be stuck here for a couple of days. She had this feeling that something was going to happen and she was going to miss it. 

"Do you want me to get you another pillow?" Her mom asked, getting all motherly. But just last night her mother was yelling at her and now her mom was being sweet as pie. 

"No I fine", She sat in silence for a little while. "Do my friends know I'm here?" She asked when her thoughts drifted towards them. 

"I think everybody in the whole school knows you're here. You stopped breathing Serena", Tears started to roll down her mother's cheeks. " They had to take you to the hospital by ambulance". 

"I... I stopped breathing?" Serena was shocked. Never had she expected that answer. Her mother only nodded in reply. 

"They said you wouldn't make it, but you surprised us all. And now look, you're almost as good as new!" As Serena watched the tears fall from her mother's eyes, she began to doubt everything she had done. Maybe being Sailor Moon wasn't worth it, if it caused her mother so much pain. 

"I'm sorry." Was all that Serena could say. She turned her head and stared out the very small window on her right. She couldn't help but think back to Darien. _Why, at a time like this, would I think of him?_ And that's when she let go. She cried a horrifying cry; not only for Darien, but also for all the other things her life consisted of. For her mother, for her scouts, her friends, her weaknesses and her strengths. Finally, she had let go. 

Mrs. Tsukino heard her daughter cry before, but never like this. It was heart wrenching to hear someone she loved in so much pain. She quickly dashed over to her daughter's side and sat down on the bed. She hugged Serena and let her cry on her shoulder. 

Serena fell into her mother's embrace, soaking her shirt. Her mother began to stroke her hair to try to calm her down. Slowly her comforting gesture softened her sobs. She was still sniffling, "I'm sorry I wet your shirt" She looked sadly at the nice silk shirt her mother was wearing. 

"Shush, it's just a shirt. I don't care about it", Her mother replied. "Hun tell me what's going on?" 

Serena looked at her mom. She desperately wanted to tell her mom. She needed someone besides her friends to know what she was going through. She had always told her mom what was going on in her life. But ever since she became sailor moon she had lied to her mom. 

She looked at her mother with pleading eyes, "Mom I promise I'll tell you later, I just..." She wanted to but the hospital didn't seem like the right time and place to pour her heart out. 

Serena's mother nodded her head in understanding. Whatever it was that her daughter was going through, she'd tell her about it when the time was right. "Just get some rest sweetie. You deserve it." Serena listened to her mother's advice and as soon as she closed her eyes, she was asleep. 

Her mom felt her fall sleep. Carefully Mrs. Tsukino laid her daughter down on the bed. Quietly she slid off the bed and left the hospital room, closing the door behind her so her daughter could get some piece and quiet. 

*Friday 3:00 PM* 

Serena flipped through the TV channels, there wasn't anything really good on TV. She heard a knock on her door, Mina and Lita popped their heads in. "Hey do you want some company?" Mina asked. 

"Sure" Serena smiled. She was happy her friends were here. She was so bored. 

Lita, Mina, Ami and Rei pilled up into the room. Mina sat on the edge of the bed while Lita pulled up a seat, and Rei and Ami continued standing. 

"Your mom told us that you got pneumonia." Ami looked sad. She felt partly responsible for her friend's condition. After all if the monster hadn't pulled the moister out of her Mercury bubbles than Serena wouldn't be in the hospital. 

"Serena I'm so..." Ami began, but Serena hushed her and smiled. 

"It was my fault. I should pay more attention." Ami was about to smile back, but then she say the pain held in her friend's eyes. It seemed as though she had grown so much over the past few weeks alone. Serena looked like she would collapse at any second. Ami reached over and hugged her. 

"I'm just glad you're all right." Serena sighed. _I have such great friends._ She thought. 

She put out her hands to Ami. Like she was waiting for Ami to give her something. She smirked at Ami's confusion. "Homework? I know you were going to bring it to me." 

Ami smiled, and went to get it from her pack back. "Where should I put it?" 

"The night stand would be fine", Serena replied at looked at Rei. Rei hadn't said anything to her since she walked in here. She wondered what was going through her friend's mind at this minute. "So you guys want Jell-O?" 

They laughed, it was nice to have some thing to break up the moping. "That sucks about the hospital food." Lita looked cheery, "I can make you some real food if you want me too". 

"Thanks, I don't think I'll be able to eat only hospital food for the next few days", Serena said. Her friends were so caring. Plus Lita's food was really yummy. 

Mrs. Tsukino walked into the room followed by Sammy. "Oh hello girls", She greeted when she saw them. 

"Hello", They replied stopping their conversation. 

"It was very nice of you girls to come by and see Serena." Serena's mom said. Even though she had grounded Serena from seeing her friends. She wanted them to be here for her daughter. She had really grown found of her daughter's friends, they seemed like a good bunch of girls. 

Sammy ran towards Serena and hugged her, surprising everyone in the room. "What's wrong with Sammy?" Serena asked as she carefully hugged him back. 

"You're okay!" He almost screamed. Serena and the girls couldn't help but laugh. Serena's mother stared adoringly at her children. 

"Well, I guess we should get going. Lots of homework to do." Rei said as she stood up. The rest of the scouts followed. 

"We'll be back tomorrow to check on you." Mina said as they left the room. 

Sammy finally let go, and Serena patted him on the head. It seemed as though she hadn't talked to him in so long. Well, fight with him. She smiled as he began telling her about how he found out what had happened and how he got to leave school early to see her. 

"All right dear, I think Serena gets the point." Their mother said as Sammy was about to start telling another story. 

"I don't mind," Serena couldn't help but smile at Sammy. For some reason she didn't care what he was saying, just that he was saying it to her. 

"Sammy why don't you come with me to get something to eat from cafeteria", Serena's mom could tell that she was a little tired from her visit from her friends. She smiled at her daughter, "Why don't you get some rest, we should be back in a couple of minutes okay sweetie?" Serena nodded. Her mom went and kissed her on the forehead before heading out of the room. 

Serena pulled the cover up to her chin. Then she tried to get comfortable. She heard some one open the door. "Did you forget some thing mom?" She turned around. Her eyes met with Darien's. 

"You. Why... Why are you here? How did you even know I was here?" She knew it was a stupid question. Her mother already said everyone knew I was here. He'd find out sooner or later. Darien didn't answer any ways. He quietly walked over to her bed and took her hand in his. She was more than confused to say the least. Then the image of him kissing her replayed in her mind. She pulled her hand away. 

"Why do you enjoy torturing me? I shouldn't feel this way! These emotions are getting in the way of my mission." She yelled at him. She hated him right now, yet she saw love in his eyes. _Wait, love? Ha, that's funny. He said he was in love with the princess._ The princess. The one she was to protect and yet she loved the man who belonged to her. 

"How can you say that I'm torturing you? I just came to see if you were okay", He said a little bit angered. Then he also remember she said 'these emotions'. _What did she mean by that?_

"Yes! First you kiss me, then you tell me that you like me! Right after, you tear my heart in two because you say that we can't be together!" She was angry but she was also upset. "Now you come here and say that you want to come see if I'm okay. Well guess what Darien?" She sat up angry, " You can't do that. Remember we can't be together. And when you say that to someone, you can't come talking to them like nothing ever happened!" 

"Serena", He pleaded. He wanted her to understand why the princess was important to him. 

" No Darien, you were the one who said it", She said bitterly. She was crying. "Get out." He didn't move, "I said get out!" She screamed. He turned to leave, "Get out!" She threw her pillow at him, put he had already left. The pillow hit the wall. She broke down and cried. 

Darien stood outside Serena's door and cried. _I'm sorry princess, but I've fallen in love with another..._ He took on last look at the door and then left. _Forgive me Serena. I should have realized sooner._

Serena's mother watched the man's actions. _So he's the one._ She looked at him with pity. He seemed so sad. She recovered quickly and opened her daughter's door. What she was met with was something she hadn't expected. 

"I told you to leave!" Serena shouted and threw a pillow at her mother's head. Then she stopped crying and stared ahead blankly. "I'm so sorry mama!" 

Serena covered her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry", she continued to apologize. 

"Serena who were you yelling at?" Her mother looked at her confused. She could tell that Serena had been crying again. Mrs. Tsukino could feel anger rising in her, she wanted to hurt who ever made her baby cry. 

"Oh mom", Serena started crying again, she grabbed onto her mother pulling her mom into a hug. 

"Serena tell me please, I understood when you said before that you didn't want to talk to me about it, but please hunny let me know what's going on", Her mother begged. 

"Mommy", she cried. 

"Shush baby, you can tell me", She wiped Serena's tears with a tissue. 

"There's this guy" She sniffled, "And..." 

"What did this boy do to you?" Her mother asked angrily. But she regretted at right away because Serena's cries became louder. 

"He... I..." Serena tried to find the right words. "I like him..." Sniffle, " and he likes me too..." She paused "But..." 

"But what hunny?" She thought about the possibilities. "He didn't try something you didn't want to do, did he?" 

Serena wiped her eyes, "No it not that... he's just really hung up on this other girl. And he says that we can't be together because of her." Serena buried her face in the nook of her mother's neck. 

Serena's mother thought back to the young man in the hall. _They're both in so much pain..._ She sighed and rubbed Serena's back to comfort her. Her daughter had drifted so far from her lately. 

*Negaverse * 

Beryl was looking for the next rainbow crystal, She spotted the person. _Ah ha._ She found them. It was a doctor at the hospital. "So this is the next shadow warrior. Zoicite", She called out to the blond woman wearing the generals outfit. 

"Yes Queen Beryl", Zoicite walked towards her. 

"I have found the rainbow crystal." Beryl explained, "I want you to go and retrieve it for me". 

"Yes my Queen", Zoicite made way to leave. 

"Oh and Zoicite", Zoicite turned around, "If those pesky sailor scouts happen to bother you, get rid of them." 

Zoicite smirked. This was going to be too much fun. 

*Friday 7:00 PM* 

"Serena would you please eat something", her mother begged her, "I know your not feeling well but please you need to eat something". 

"Mom this food is gross", she pushed it around with her fork, "Plus I'm not hungry". 

"Sweetie you need to eat", Her mom gave her one of those looks. 

Serena gave in, "All right, all right I'll eat". She wrapped some of the noodles around her fork and began to eat. 

"Thank you Serena". Her mother smiled. "I'm just going to go call your father to make sure if he got home yet. Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?" 

"I'll be fine." _As long as Lita gets here soon with some real food! _Serena thought as her mother left the room. _I_ _wish Luna were here. It's seems so_ _quiet without her_. Serena giggled at the thought. If Luna were there, she'd probably be yelling at her. 

"Serena?" The scouts were standing near the door. 

"You can come in, don't worry." The all piled up by her bed. 

"I brought you some food Serena". Lita said holding a paper bag. 

Serena anxiously grabbed it from her, her mouth watering. Serena looked like she had been starving for months. She quickly shovelled it into her mouth. "This is so good", She replied between mouthfuls. 

The girls laughed. "So Serena feeling any better?" 

She looked at her friends, "Yes, the medicine they gave me really helped with the breathing. But not that much has changed since you guys saw me this afternoon." 

Serena yawned slightly and turned to look out her window. What she saw made her want to hurl in disgust. There, just floating in the air, was Zoicite. But she wasn't alone. No, Tuxedo Mask was with her. _Wait Tuxedo Mask? _Serena jumped up from her spot on the bed, ripping out her IV. She didn't feel the blood rush down her arm as she ran to the window. He looked dead. She had to help him! 

The scouts didn't understand what was going on and by the time they went to look at the window, Zoicite was gone. 

Serena ran out the door. She knew where Zoicite was headed. The scouts followed behind her as nurses and doctors also ran after her. She turned a corner and went up to the roof, hoping no one would notice her change in direction. Quickly, she transformed and stepped out further onto the roof. 

"So you've found me." Zoicite laughed coldly. "Come to save your precious Tuxedo Mask? Or should I say Darien?" Zoicite dropped Tuxedo Mask onto the floor beside her. 

"How did you know?" Was all Serena could ask. 

"Oh, after your last fight, how could I not know?", Zoicite continued to smile. "Once I realized his identity, I figured I could use him to bait you out Sailor Moon". She stalked towards Serena. 

The other scouts burst out through the roof door. "Zoicite", Rei said angrily. "Mars Fire engulf!" Mars yelled. 

Zoicite looked like she was about to burn from the inside out. Zoicite only started to laugh cynically. "Pathetic". 

"Sailor Moon watch out!" Mars yelled as her team-mate jumped away at the last second from the attack that was aimed at her. 

"Give it up already Sailor brats, this fight is hopeless." Zoicite laughed as Mercury used her bubbles to make her vision blurry. "You can't hide for ever!" She continued to mock them. 

"Jupiter lightning ring!" Jupiter's attack circled around Zoicite tying around her like ropes. Zoicite's laugher only rose as she broke the lightening binds. "Did you really think that pathetic attack would hold me?" Zoicite knocked Jupiter to the ground. "If this is all you got little girls, this fight is as good as over." 

"Venus crescent V smash!" Zoicite dodged the attack and retorted taking Venus out. Venus recovered and stood up on weak knees. 

Sailor Moon ran towards the rest of the scouts. She grabbed for her tiara, but then Zoicite disappeared. 

"Watch out!" Sailor Mars yelled as Zoicite's hands wrapped around Sailor Moon's neck. Her power was slowly draining. She saw her life flash before her eyes. One thing stuck out more than the rest. Darien's kiss. Tears ran down her pale cheeks.__

__

_Wait! _Her mind screamed. _Don't give up yet!_

Then it came to her. The thing she had fought so hard to remember since the day she had become Sailor Moon 

"Sailor Moon!" Mina cried out as Sailor Moon was dropped off the high building. 

Time froze, and Mina knew she was finally being given her chance. "Hello Mina. I am Osanagokoro. Your princess will be revealed very soon. I believe you know what to do." Mina nodded and time started up again. 

Darien had come to just as he saw Serena's body falling off the building. "No!" He screamed. He tried to reach her in time but he was too late. He watched as her body fell limply on the hard cement. He fell down on to his knees. _No_ _Serena!_ His mind screamed. She couldn't die. He wouldn't let it be true. 

"Looks like your little friend Sailor Moon has fallen and can't get up", Zoicite mocked. "Soon you all will be joining her". 

"Not so fast Zoicite", Sailor Venus said. "You're done. Venus Purifying Light!" The bright light shone on Zoicite. Zoicite started to scream in pain. Then, like the others before her, she turned to ash. 

A bright light shone from each of the scouts. The all gasped as they saw the lights move to form a dome around their leader. Slowly, she was brought back to the top of the building. As the light faded, Serena's Moon Wand appeared before her. A crescent moon formed on her forehead in place of her tiara. Her hands reached out to her Moon Wand and the Imperial Silver Crystal appeared attached to it. 

"Oh my." Luna had just arrived with Artemis and stood shocked with the other scouts. "Finally, our Princess will be revealed." 

Serena stared at her scouts, then towards Darien. Then, in an unearthly voice, she said, "Come my Prince." Darien could feel his feet moving closer towards the glowing beauty. He placed his hands over hers and then he felt strange. The scouts watched as their leader became their Princess and her saviour their Prince. 

"Thank you Endymion, you have set me free." Serena said quietly. Her energy being low, she fell into his arms. 

"Serena", Darien caught her and checked if she was still alive. He cradled her to himself, "Serena, I'm so sorry. I should have know that you were the girl of my dreams. That you were my princess". 

"Darien", She said weakly. 

"Shush my love. Don't try to speak", He brushed the side of her face with his hand. "Everything will be all right". 

The scouts fell to the ground from the explosion behind them. Darien had spoke too soon. 

He pulled Serena against his chest protectively. Then Malachite appeared. His face angry and hurt. Someone had killed his Zoicite. 

"Which one of you did it!" He yelled. "Which one of you bitches killed Zoicite?" 

The girls pulled themselves from the ground. They didn't answer. "Fine, then you will all die!" He attacked them with his energy. 

They screamed as they were thrown every which way. He stalked towards Darien. Darien stood with Serena in his arms. Malachite attacked them, sending Darien and Serena sliding across the roof. Darien's head slammed back on the edge of the roof, knocking him out. 

Malachite could finish them off so easy. But he remembered why he was here in the first place. _I'll avenge your death my love, I promise you._ He pledged to Zoicite. He picked up Serena and then he disappeared back to the Negaverse. 


	6. An Unforgiving Lie

AN: Here is chapter 6. Took us awhile to write and we ended with 15 pages. Hope you like it!

Thanks to those who reviewed:

-/ serena79 /- 

-/ daisy 31 /-

-/ raven /- : yes, the idea came somewhat from when Darien turned evil. 

-/ Pinklebabe /- 

-/ MERE! /- 

Black Tide

Chapter 6 

An Unforgiving Lie

They screamed as they were thrown every which way. He stalked towards Darien. Darien stood with Serena in his arms. Malachite attacked them sending Darien and Serena sliding across the roof. Darien's head slammed back on edge of the roof knocking him out. 

Malachite could finish them off so easy. But he remembered why he was here in the first place. ___I'll avenge you death my love I promise you. _He pledged to Zoicite. He picked up Serena and then he disappeared back to the Negaverse. 

Darien groaned. He felt like a truck had run him over. He grabbed his head that was throbbing. Then he remembered Malachite. He looked around. He couldn't see her anywhere in sight. "Serena!" He screamed getting up on wobbly feet. "Serena where are you!"

The girls slowly came to as they heard Darien's cries for their scout leader, except he was calling her Serena, not Sailor Moon. 

He rushed over to them, Rei was the only one standing up, he grabbed her by they shoulders, "Have you seen Serena?" 

Rei stared at him with fear. "We were all knocked out, and by the time I came through she was gone!" Rei and Darien immediately thought the worst. 

"If Malachite does anything to Serena, he will pay." Darien growled as he moved to leave. 

"Wait!" Ami called after him. "We may need your help Tuxedo Mask." Darien smirked. "You can help us find her." 

"Ami, that is your name isn't it? I believe I have nothing I can offer which may help." 

"Darien wait, we can help each other get her back", Rei yelled at him. "We understand what you're feeling". 

He glared at her, "Understand what I'm feeling. You understand what I'm feeling!" He yelled in her face. "How can you possibly understand! I have been searching my whole life for her and now she's gone and it all my fault." He turned away from them. He didn't want them to see his face. 

"Darien", Ami said trying to comfort him. 

He shrugged her hand off, "Don't touch me". He was going to get her back. Even if it was the last thing her ever did. He didn't look at the girls before he jumped off the rooftop to the next one. _I'll find you Serena, I promise you. We'll be together again._

Serena awoke in a dark room with strange tubes and wires surrounding her. She felt different. No longer was she carefree and happy. Now she felt she had a purpose. She felt disturbed and angry. Her scouts and her prince had turned against her. The only thought in her head was the memory of them all attempting to kill her. _I'll get them back!_ Her mind screamed. 

Beryl laughed from the shadows. 

She was going to have fun with this one. "Donkey, may I have a word?" Beryl tensed. 

"I told you to never to use that name ever again!" She threw Malachite a death glare. 

"Yes Queen Donkey... I mean Beryl", Malachite replied, knowing full well that he would get a rise out of her. 

"Malachite! You know that we never say that name." She remember why she hated that name. Her father, Lord Kaemon had called her that after she was born. He thought her so ugly because she reminded him of her mother, so he called her after a jack astor or other wise known as Donkey.

"Yes your majesty, I wish to speak to you." He paused and looked over at Serena who was watching them intently, "Alone". 

She realized what he was implying, "Yes come with me to my private chambers". She led him away from her newest project. She let him in and mentioned for him to take a seat. "I know you wish to talk to me about Zoicite". 

"Yes, then you must know that I demand I be the one to avenge her death." He thought about his dead lover. 

"I will let you kill the one who gave the death blow, but Serena will kill the others". 

He knew who the real killer was, which one of those brats who had killed his beloved. "If your wondering who did it, it was the one called Sailor Venus". She answered his question before he could even ask it.

"Yes Queen Don... Beryl." Malachite loved to see his Queen stare at him in distaste. It was the only humour he could get in his life with the Negaverse. 

Serena sat up. Pulling wires and tubes from their places on her arms and legs. She was anxious. She wanted to kill them all now. _This isn't like me._ She thought. _Wait, what am I talking about? I was never any different._ She smirked slightly. 

Beryl couldn't control her laughter anymore. "Hello my worthless servant. I need your help." Serena turned to face the demented queen. 

"What makes you think I'll help you? I work for myself alone. If need be, I shall destroy you after I've killed the scouts." 

"You will listen to me!" Beryl demanded. 

Serena smirked evilly, "Oh that's where you're wrong, you work for me now". She looked at Malachite. "Come, I have a plan". 

He liked her, when he looked at her he knew that she would kill anyone who would get in her way. He liked that, he would do the same. "Tell me about this plan", he smiled as she explained it to him. 

The scouts sat around the temple, they had no clue how they would find Serena. Each of them hoped for the best. All of them in their minds thought of the worst. 

The silence between the girls was deafening. Some one needed to speak up. " Do you think she is alive?" That some one was Lita. 

Luna looked at her sharply, "Of course she is alive, she can't be dead". Luna would not let herself go there, she wouldn't think of the worst. She wasn't going to give up hope. 

"Leave it to Serena to get captured", Rei said angrily. 

All the girls and two cats looked at her confused. "Rei how can you say that?" Ami asked, "Serena is gone and we don't know if she is alive or not". 

"Don't you find it funny?" Rei asked, "That the second we find the princess we lose her again", she started to laugh hysterically. But soon the hysteria passed and she began to cry. 

Mina sat down next to her and began to rub her back in a soothing motion. "We lost her, and I keep on wishing that she'll come walking up the steps. But she won't. She might never show up late again". Rei had gone through the stages of denial, anger, and laughter and then when realization hit, depression. 

Everyone knew how close Serena and Rei were, even though they fought a lot. Their attention was diverted from calming Rei done to the beeping of Ami's computer. "I think we got a lead." They all rushed beside her to look at the screen. "I just have to find out what these symbols mean..." 

Darien stood outside the temple. He had followed the scouts here, though he wasn't sure why. _Maybe I should stop fighting by myself for once and admit when I need help._ He sighed. He wasn't sure he was ready to trust anyone else yet. 

"Ami how long to you think it will take you to decode the symbols?" Mina asked, she like everybody else wanted to find out where Serena was and they wanted to find out quick. 

Ami thought about it, "If I have complete quiet, two maybe three hours". 

"You can go work in my room if you want" Rei offered. 

"Thanks Rei". 

"Rei couldn't you maybe try to read the fire?" Lita suggested. 

"That's a good idea". Rei got up and the two other girls followed her. 

_Two-hours._ Darien had over heard. _I'll come back then, there's no point in me sticking around._

"Darien", A voice said. He jumped back and turned around to look at who talked to him. All he saw was Serena's cat. He looked at her puzzled. "Yes I was the one who was talking to you". 

Darien remembered seeing her briefly at the last two fights. "You... can talk." He was still shocked. 

"Yes, but that's besides the point." She turned her back to him. "You could help, you know. If you're the Prince Endymion, which was what our Princess called you, you'll be able to read the Lunarian symbols. I myself was not taught their meaning. Only royalty were to be told, but I am sure Serena' s past self would have told you." 

He was hesitant at first but he followed her into the temple. He knocked lightly on Rei's door, which led to the room that Ami was currently occupying. A "Come in" could be heard from the door. He slowly opened it. 

Ami turned around, she was shocked to see him. He was the last person she expected to walk through the door. "Darien? What are you doing here?" 

"Luna thought that I might be able to read those symbols. She told me to come here", He replied. He was willing to do anything it save Serena. Even if he doubts that he could read the symbols. 

"Here." Ami handed him the computer to take a look. 

He stared at the symbols, they started to form letters, then the letters formed words. He understood what they meant. 

His eyes widened and he began to shake. It couldn't possibly say what he thinks it says... _No!_ His mind screamed. _It can't be true._ Ami noticed the shaking and gently grabbed his shoulder. His eyes closed, but the shaking continued. 

"Mina! Lita! Rei!" Ami screamed. She didn't know what was happening. She removed her hand from his shoulder and stepped back. She could hear him mumbling now. 

"What is..." Mina gasped at what she saw. Darien looked like he was going through extreme torture. The girls couldn't do anything but watch. Darien dropped to his knees and panted for breath as the shaking continued. 

"Ahhhh!" He screamed in agony. His insides felt like they were ripping apart. Tears formed in all the scouts' eyes. They couldn't stand to watch him anymore. Darien vomited on the carpet and then fell into unconsciousness. 

Darien rolled over in his wakening, groaning from the pain his head was admitting. It felt like a bunch of little men with hammers were hammering at his head. "He's awake", he heard some one say, the sound of their voice hurting his sensitive ears. 

"What? What's going on?" Darien asked groggily, he attempted to sit up but some one's hand was stopping him. 

"Darien just lay back down", A new voice said to him. 

_How many people are here? _He thought to himself, "Where am I?" 

"You're at Rei's temple. Don't you remember?" His blurry vision soon cleared, he recognized the girl to be Mina. 

"No I don't remember", he looked at the other girls confused, "How did I get here?" 

Luna stared guiltily at the floor. "I... I asked you to join us." Darien stared at the cat, even more confused then before. 

"Ummm, first off, who's Darien? And why would I be at a temple?" Darien looked around the room. He recognized the faces as the guardian's from the Moon. "My generals won't be happy if I'm gone for too long." The scouts stared at him confused. He got up ad looked at his clothes with even more confusion. 

"Darien, your sick. You should rest." Ami said. Darien shook her by the shoulders. 

"Princess, are you all right? My name is Endymion, not Darien. You must have me confused." He sighed. "It hasn't been that long since we've seen each other. Why didn't you tell me you were visiting Earth?" Now it was the scouts' turn to be confused. "Is Serenity with you?" He asked hopeful. Luna watched in shock. The man standing before her was no longer Darien. It was Prince Endymion from the past. Luna decided it best to play along. 

"Your highness..." All the scouts looked at Luna for an answer, "The princess has been kidnapped. We wish for your assistance." Darien, well Endymion, opened his eyes wide in shock. 

"I will put all my men out to search for her. How is the Queen doing?" Luna frowned. 

"Not too well." 

"Luna, can we talk to you for a second?" Rei asked interrupting the conversation between 'Endymion' and Luna. 

"Excuse us your highness", Luna said walking out behind the scouts. 

"Want to explain what is going on?" Lita asked once they were a safe distance away from the room. 

"It seems that Darien had diverted back to his past life persona Endymion", Luna explained what she had been thinking. 

"Do you think it had to do with the symbols and his attack he had before he pasted out?" Ami inquired. 

"Yes that's my theory, I don't know any other reason why his past life would come forth beside what the symbol read". Luna explained. 

Rei looked back at the door, "How are we going to explain to him that we aren't in the silver millennium any more?" Rei found this all too weird. 

"I think we should avoid it until he has completely recovered", Artemis piped in. 

Luna pondered this thought, "Yes that would be the most wise decision". 

~~~Serena at the Negaverse~~~ 

"Well Malachite, I do believe we should find a base. We can't stay here, Donkey..." Serena smiled at this new found information, "Will have us killed in our sleep. You can get your revenge, but only if you help me get mine." Malachite nodded. He really is enjoying the company of this young woman. Maybe he'd get over Zoicite faster than he first thought 

Something was off though. It didn't seem right for her to be seeking revenge. For some reason he wished she'd just find peace. Serena stared Malachite in the eyes. "You forget, don't you?" Malachite looked confused. "Your past, you have no recollection of it. Beryl has tortured both our souls, as did she many others. I can no longer tell what is right or what is to be believed. But you... you found something here that I thought was impossible. Love. How can one find love in the depths of darkness? When shadows are cast over the heart and you live to destroy?" Serena turned away from Malachite so he could no longer see her face. "You stayed the same even after your thoughts were distorted. I wish I had that strength." 

Malachite studied this the young woman whom he had grown found of. "What Zoicite and I had it was love... the feeling that we shared were... are always with me". He didn't really know how do describe it. 

"Yes I think I felt that once, before my prince turned against me", She looked at him sadly. "I think that it isn't possible for me to love again." 

He didn't want to see her like this, he a strange sense of responsibility towards her. A sense that he needed to comfort her. 

She wiped away the stray tears from her eyes, she tried to laugh it off, "Enough of this mush, we should leave. Find a place for us to set up base", She turned back towards him. 

"I agree, the sooner we get out of here the better". He followed her as she exited the Negaverse. 

Malachite couldn't keep the words that the young woman said out of his head. As they travelled around looking for a good site, he simply watched the beauty. He felt a need to protect her. That it was his duty._ Where did that come from? My duty? _He sighed. Maybe he was getting soft after so many years. 

"This is perfect." Serena said in an almost monotone voice. It sent shivers down Malachite's spine. 

Malachite moved to raise his hands when Serena stopped him. "Don't worry, I'll do it." She raised her hands and transferred all her energy into making a base. "Now..." She stepped inside and sighed. She would have to live here now. 

"Your highness, what shall I do for you." Malachite kneeled down. 

"Nothing, yet..." 

She slowly walked in, the way she was such an image. She was like a witch in the truest form. She swiped her hand along the wall, black soot remained on her fingers. 

Malachite noticed this, "Do you wish for me to clean it?" Not that he wanted to clean it but he had said that he would do anything for her. 

"No..." She looked at the black covered ash walls, "I like it, it gives it a bit of character." 

Malachite watched as she walked around the room, she looked back at him starring at her, "You can go find yourself some sleeping quarters." She turned back to the door in front of her, "If I need you I will call you", she said over her shoulder. 

Malachite watched as she disappeared. He still didn't understand this vibe she was admitting. Evil, yet she wanted to love and to be loved. He knew he was similar; he sought comfort in his Zoicite. Maybe everybody wanted that in life... 

Rei walked out of her bed room slowly closing the door so it didn't make a sound. "Is he asleep?" Ami asked. A couple of hours had passed and 'Endymion' had finally agreed to get some rest. Much against his own will, he was anxious to look for Serena. 

"Yes I gave him some herbal tea. That should keep him asleep for awhile." She replied picking up the blue cat and cradling Luna in her arms. 

"Yes I think that it is for the best. He needs to get some rest especially after what happened to him today". Luna purred as Rei petted her. The other girls had gone home awhile ago, Luna had stayed. She didn't want to go home. It reminded her to much of Serena. 

"Yes, I think that I should consult the fire. See if it can help me figure out why Darien became Endymion". She placed Luna back down on the ground. 

Luna quietly made her way back to where 'Endymion' was resting. She jumped on his bed and lay by his feet. She purred lightly before falling into a deep sleep. 

Endymion rolled over in his sleep, his dreams bringing him further from reality. 

~Dream~ 

_"I may not survive this..." Darien whispered into Serena's ear. _

"Then I will fight with you! I don't know what I would do if you were to..." She trailed off, not wanted to say what she was thinking. 

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I am here to protect you, not bring you closer to danger." He caught her lips in a gentle and reassuring kiss. 

The kiss broke apart; Endymion rested his forehead against hers. He looked down into her eyes. He cupped her cheek. "Don't worry I promise that I will return to you". 

She was now crying, "Please Endy don't go". He wiped away her tears, and gave her a reassuring smile. 

"You and I both know that you can't come with me, you need to stay here in the moon kingdom. That way I know that you are safe". 

She tried to keep herself together for his sake. "Promise me you will be safe?" She asked, looking at his eyes that pierced into her soul. 

"I promise". He gave her one last kiss, a kiss saying good bye. He turned and walked away from her. 

"Endymion!" She called to him. 

He turned to look at his princess, "Yes Serenity?" 

"I love you", she finally reached him. She kissed him with all the passion and feelings that she could. 

Serenity walked along the halls of the moon kingdom, it had been two days since Endymion had left to go back to earth. She hadn't heard word from him. She was beginning to worry. "Endy why haven't you contacted me" she said to herself. 

Serenity stopped when she reached Rei's room. She heard two what sounded like to people coming from inside the room. She softly knocked. When no one answered she carefully turned the knob. "Hello Rei?" She asked inside the room. She stopped dead in her tracks. Dropping the plate of food she had in her hand for Rei. Her eyes fixated on something that she refused to acknowledge. It was Rei and Endymion in a passionate in brace. 

They two broke apart when they heard the sound of the plate smashing on the tile floor. "Serenity this isn't what it seems" Endymion tried to explain. 

She wouldn't hear any of it, she turned around and stormed out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Serenity please wait", Endymion grabbed her wrist. 

She resisted him, "NO don't touch me!" She ripped her hand out of his grasp. "Don't you ever touch me again!" She ran down the hall in the opposite direction. 

"SERENITY!" Serena jolted awake at the same time as 'Endymion'. Both were gasping for air. _What is the meaning of this?_ 'Endymion' demanded silently. _That never happened!_ He would never do that to his love, he would rather die a thousand times than let her feel one ounce of pain.

Serena groaned angrily._ Damn them! _She yelled in her mind_. That filthy Rei damn her and that blasted Endymion. _She kicked the sheets off her bed as she got up. Frustrated with the continuous dreams plaguing her sleep. 

Endymion got out of the bed, but Luna still slept. He smiled fondly at her._ Serenity always said she was great to talk to..._ He gently shook the cat, and the Luna opened her eyes slowly. 

"Yes..." Luna yawned and rubbed her eyes with her paws. "What is it Prince?" Endymion sighed. 

"Call me Endy." Luna giggled slightly. He was always saying that. "I was wondering if we could talk. You know, like you and Serenity used to." Luna smiled. 

"Of course. What is it that you wish to talk about." Endymion began to explain his dream and how he felt Serenity's pain flow through him just before he awoke. 

"This worries me my prince, these things you speak of they weren't true were they?" Luna asked after she had listened to his explanation. 

"No, I would never do that. When I saw those images I felt her pain, I felt like we were drifting apart", He tried to explain it to the best of his ability. He felt like his heart was ripping in two, he needed to find her. 

She studied the young prince, she had feared this, feared that the bond between Serena and Darien was breaking. Some thing was terribly wrong, she feared what could be happening to Serena at this very moment. _Serena where are you?_ She asked her princess where ever she was. 

Serena seemed to have heard Luna's message. She growled. _She must be with him..._ Serena decided to go find Malachite. She wanted to plan their first attack. He frightened her when he appeared out of thin air only minutes later. 

"You were looking for me, your highness?" He bowed down and waited for orders. 

"I've decided I want to attack. Our first victim shall be that damn priestess." Serena smirked evilly. 

"You mean Rei Hino?" Serena hissed at her name. Malachite thought they were the closest out of the scouts. What had Beryl done exactly? 

"Her name is like a poison. I suggest you not speak of it again." _She took away my Endy..._ Serena forced herself not to cry. She would not let these pitiful emotions control her. _Revenge is my only option._ Malachite watched as Serena's facial expressions changed from hate, to love, to disgust, and then finally to excitement. 

To tell the truth, she scared him. He didn't know what Beryl had placed in her head. "Yes your highness, I am ready when you are". 

"Yes" She smiled at Malachite, "We shall go now". 

The girls arrived back at the temple later that evening. "How is Darien?" Lita asked, they were all sitting in the dining room of the temple. 

"He is very anxious to find Serena, he says he wants to leave tonight", Luna told the girls she too felt it was time they really cracked down and find the princess they were destined to protect. 

"I agree." Lita said, "I don't want to be sitting around here feeling like we're sitting ducks". 

"I agree there must be some way to track her down," Ami perhaps thought that there was some way to find Serena using her computer. 

"Can you do that?" Everyone turned around to see 'Endymion' leaning against the door frame. 

"I think that I can try", Ami replied, she got out her computer and began to type. 

Endymion closed his eyes and waited for his armour to appear. When he opened them he was surprised to see all the scouts staring at him. He didn't think much of it and took out his sword. He began swinging it around slowly. He sighed. He would need to get stronger if he was going to save his Princess. 

"I believe you'll want this back." Luna passed him the star locket. Darien grabbed for it quickly and examined it. 

"Serenity..." He mumbled, remembering when she first gave this to him. _I told you I'd always protect you. I've failed._ Ami squealed in joy when something popped up on her computer screen. Then she realized the symbols. She couldn't ask Darien to read them for her, not after last time. Or could she? 

"Da... Endymion?" She asked shyly. 

"Yes?" He replied shortly. She blushed. She was embarrassed or having to ask this question, though she didn't know why. 

"Could you maybe read this for me?" Luna looked uncertain and tried to warn Darien, but he agreed. He'd do anything to get Serena back. 

"Ami! Since when have you forgotten how to read Lunarian!" Ami blushed again. Darien decided not to push it and just read the inscriptions. No one understood a word he said and he blushed when he realized he had been speaking in very old Lunarian speech. Serena had taught him it, and the scouts didn't know of it. He was pretty sure even Luna did not know of it. 

Then he saw a flash. "Serenity? Where are you?" He called out eagerly. He knew she was here, he could sense it. Though his usually very strong connection with her seemed to be very weak. The scouts looked at him as though he were crazy. Why hadn't he grasped the fact that she was gone yet? 

"Dar... Endymion what are you talking about?" Rei asked, his weird behaviour was getting even weirder. 

"She's here" He replied looking for his love, he knew she was here she had to be. 

"My computer isn't picking up any traces of her", Ami rapidly typed on her small computer. 

"I know its her". 

"Endymion that's impossible, my computer doesn't lie, she isn't here", Ami protested. 

"Ami I know she is here". 

A ball of energy came crashing towards them, making them scattered in different directions. They soon saw Malachite charging up another energy ball to throw at them. 

The girls need to transform, but 'Endymion' had already lunged at Malachite with his sword. Malachite avoided the attack by jumping over to the right. 'Endymion' swung again nicking Malachite's shoulder. 

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Serena appeared out of nowhere sending her attack at 'Endymion'. It missed him by only mire inches. She didn't want him dead yet, he wanted him to watch her kill that slut Rei. 

"Serenity?" 'Endymion' asked confused. She glared at him darkly. 

"Hello lover." She smiled evilly preparing to attack him again, "Do you remember me?" 

He missed her next attack, "Serenity why are you doing this?" He demanded. 

"Now I'll let you watch your new love die!" Serena screamed. Her tears flew in the air as she ran towards Rei. Endymion just starred dumbfounded. 

"That isn't Serena!" Rei yelled, on the verge of tears herself. She moved to attack. 

"No!" Endymion called out as he stood in front of Serena to block Rei's attack. He was hit dead on and fell to the ground in complete agony. 

"Why? Why are you protecting her? Can't you see that it's some kind of monster pretending to be her?" Rei murmured. She wouldn't believe that her best friend was evil. Serena stared at Darien completely confused. She was torn. She didn't know what to believe anymore. If he loved Rei so much, why hadn't he come to her rescue and come to her instead? 

"Serenity... Forgive the scouts for not recognizing you. You are too good, too pure for them to even accept what has happened." Endymion sat up, but fell to the ground again. His wounds were serious. "Who did this to you? You must fight them and come back to me!" 

"Come back to you!" Serena yelled. "After you cheated on me with HER!" She pointed at Rei. "I will NEVER come back to YOU!" She screamed, how could she think that she would forgive him? 

"Serenity what are you talking about?" Endymion asked weakly looking up into her eyes, "I would never cheat on you", tears were forming in his eyes, "I love you". 

"LIES! All LIES!" She screamed moving away from him. "How can I believe anything that you say! All you've ever done is lie to me!" Tears were flowing freely down her face. She looked at him sadly and asked him quietly, "How could you betray me Endymion, I thought me loved each other". 

Endymion tried to crawl towards her, "Serenity you have to believe me, some body is making you act this way". 

Her face hardened, "Yes you did when you cheated on me with her. Doesn't matter any more, you'll all be dead soon". She looked over to Malachite, "Now is time to seek your revenge Malachite". 

He nodded at glared at Mina. She was going to die a long painful death. 

Mina knew what that meant. She hated to admit it, but she felt bad for killing Zoicite. It just didn't seem right to have to take away her life when she was in love. _If she fell in love, she couldn't be that evil. And neither is he. _Mina stood in front of Malachite and bowed down. "Forgive me." A tear slipped out of her eye. Everyone looked at her shocked. Malachite couldn't believe it. She felt bad? _It must be some kind of a joke._

"Why do you apologize?" He asked harshly, getting a hand ready to smack her. 

"You loved each other." She choked out. For some reason she felt jealous. "No one deserves to feel the pain of losing their loved one. Not even someone who has done the things you have done." Malachite forgot about Zoicite for a moment, and thought about how familiar Sailor Venus looked. _Of course she looks familiar, you've seen her in battle._ But that wasn't what was familiar about her. It was something else... 

"I am truly, truly sorry for killing Zoicite" Mina meant it, she really did. In some weird way she envied the relationship between them, even though they were evil. 

A single tear rolled down Malachite's cheek. "It doesn't matter, you still killed her, that is something that is unforgivable. 

She stepped towards him, "I know this but the things that both of you have done are unforgivable". 

"Don't you talk about her! Don't you ever talk about her again!" He screamed. 

Serena looked over at her general, he was in no shape for battle. "Malachite this is your change for revenge, don't waste it". 

Malachite looked over at his dark princess, she was right this was his chance. He still couldn't shake the felling that he met her before. Where it was a battle... and not the last one where is love died it was from some where before. He tried to remember. 

~*~Flashback~*~ 

_Malachite was standing in a long hallway, Zoicite to his left. In front of them stood prince Darien from earth. "I assure you Queen Serenity we will find out all we can about the Negaverse", Endymion promised to the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. _

"Your help and the help of your general is much appreciated", the Queen said. 

The three of them bowed and exited the throne room. Zoicite and Endymion continued to make their way down the hall, but Malachite stopped following them when he saw what he thought was a goddess run past him. 

"Come back here!" The blond haired, blue eyed woman yelled as she chased a white cat. 

"Are you in need of some assistance, Miss..." Malachite began to question. 

"Princess Minako, or Mina for short." She finished his sentence. He smiled. "And no, I think I might just give up this chase. Who might you be?" She asked curiously. She had never seen him around the palace before and wanted to be extra cautious, especially during these times... 

"General Malachite of Earth. I came here with Prince Endymion." Mina nodded. She motioned him to follow her and she led him outside to the palace grounds. 

"The gardens here are quite lovely," Malachite mentioned. 

"Yes they are aren't they, what brings you here General Malachite", Mina asked. 

He smiled, "Just call me Malachite". 

"All right Malachite," she smiled, "Why have you come to the moon?" 

"I'm sorry princess but I'm not at liberty to say", he sat down at one of the fountains and Mina joined him. 

"That's all right, I'm sure I'll find out about it sooner or later. Prince Darien is dating my cousin, I'm sure word will get back to me". 

He smiled, "So your cousin is Princess Serenity", he said as a statement. 

"Yes I'm here to visit her, but I seem to have lost my cat so I had to look for him", she swung her legs back and forth. 

Malachite noticed Zoicite standing at the other end of the gardens, she looked radiant in the sunlight, his smile widened when he saw her. 

Mina noticed this and looked over at who he was looking at. It was a blond woman in a general's outfit much similar to his. "Who is that? She is very pretty." 

"That's Zoicite", he replied never taking his eyes off of his love. 

She smiled, they were in love. After all she was the goddess of love. 

"You should go talk to her." Mina smiled. She wished her love would return soon... 

"Thank you. I guess I'll see you around." Malachite said as he walked across the grass. 

*End Flashback!* 

Malachite remembered his past. It was all too much. _I was never with Beryl, I protected the Prince! _

This new realization hit him with a ton like a ton of bricks. "Beryl." He hissed, she had done the same thing to him as she had done to Serena. 

Serena looked at him confused. He had been standing there not moving for a long time. 

"Beryl, she did the same thing she did to you to me", when he got his hands around her he would choke her. 

"Malachite what are you talking about, my memories are real". Serena tried to make sure she was understanding him, she knew that her memories were real, they had to be. 

"I've met you before," Malachite turned to Mina, "In the past, at the Moon Kingdom." 

"The... Moon Kingdom?" Mina asked as she moved closer to him. "You mean..." She was cut off by Serena's scream. 

"No! I won't believe this! My memories are real!" She grabbed her head and shook violently. Darien finally got enough strength to stand up properly. He moved to Serena's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

"Stop! Leave me be!" She pushed away, but her shaking would not stop. 

Not once did her hands leave their place on her head. She was receiving such conflicted memories, she no longer knew which were real. 

Malachite moved to her side. "My Princess, you must believe what your friends say. Beryl has tricked us into doing her dirty work." Serena looked in his eyes. He was loyal, that she knew for sure. He had to be telling the truth! 

"Serenity I..." Darien fell once again to the ground in pain. The scouts stayed still, unsure of what to do. 

"Endy... Is it true?" He nodded and finally Serena's shaking stopped. She slowly knelt down beside him. 

*Flash* 

Serena's eyes grew red and she stood up again. Malachite could sense Beryl near by. He would kill her even if it were the last thing he'd do! 

"Your pure heart will now be mine." Serena yelled as she raised her hands in the air. The heart crystals of all the scouts flew towards her and they dropped like flies. Beryl smirked and appeared to grab them. 

"I don't think so." Malachite and Darien both said as they drew their swords and charged towards her. Beryl quickly let go and was about to disappear when Darien grabbed her arm. _I must destroy her, to save my Serenity._

"You fool!" Beryl screamed as a light grew around him. Her eyes flashed red and Serena's heart crystal shot out of her chest. It's light brighter than all the rest. The crystal flew towards Beryl, but before she could snatch it, Darien's power was released. The blue light surrounded everyone and shattered Serena's heart crystal. All the other crystals returned to their owners. 

A loud thud could be heard and they all turned to see Serena's limp body, her eyes empty. "Serena!" Darien called, finally remember that he was in the present time. "No, I didn't mean to... You shouldn't have..." He broke down in tears, gently stroking her hair and cheek. Malachite walked over to his Prince. 

"Forgive me Prince. I shall give up my life to save your Princess as my thank you. Zoicite is waiting for me anyway." Darien smiled weakly. 

"Thank you." Malachite nodded and used all his powers to bring Serena's heart crystal back together. "Never doubt each other..." Was the last thing he said before he faded away. 

Serena's eyes opened, but shut again quickly in pain. Darien did the same. They held each other's hands for support, as their link grew stronger once again. 

~That's all for now. Don't worry, the story isn't over yet!~ 

__


	7. Desirable Visions

AN: Hello faithful readers! Here's our next chapter, that was extremely fun to write. Hope you like it and don't forget to review at the end! 

**Disclaimer:I know we don't usually do this, but a funny conversation over msn lead me (Tramie) to post it as a disclaimer.**

**Shottsy: Sure, I saw you rob that bank and knock over an old lady, just because you felt like it. Well you know what?**

**Tramie: ?**

**Shottsy: You can't do it because I have put an anti-stealing spell on you! That means, you can't steal!**

**Tramie: O_O! So, I can't even steal the rights to Sailor Moon???**

**Shottsy: No.**

**Tramie: That hurt, that hurt me right here. (points to place between thumb and finger)**

Thanks to those who reviewed: 

-/ Silver Moonlight-81 /- 

-/ Hot Cuttie /- : But the story just wouldn't be the same without it's wonderful cliff-hangers! lol 

And there will be a happy ending, don't worry! (At least we hope there will...) 

Black Tide

Chapter 7

Desirable Visions

Serena slowly open her eyes, only to shut them again from the brightness of the light. "Darien?" She asked weakly, not knowing where she was. 

She felt someone squeeze her hand, "Serena hunny, it's your mom." 

"Mommy?" She asked weakly. She was talking but she didn't have enough strength to keep her eyes open. "Where are my friends? Are they okay?" 

"They are okay, they have been waiting outside your door." Her mother smiled weakly, trying to reassure her daughter. 

"What about Darien?" She didn't remember that her mother knew nothing of him. So her mother assumed that it was the young man that came in with her and her friends. Serena had been unconscious but he had been demanding that he not leave her side. The doctors were forced to give him a sedative. 

Serena's mother smiled at the thought of it. "He's sleeping in the room next to yours." Serena couldn't wait to see him and jumped up off the bed. She was just about to run out of the room when all the scouts ran in. 

"Serena, you're okay!" They yelled gleefully. Serena giggled at the sight before her. They all looked like a mess. 

"Hey guys, you mind if I just..." Serena desperately wished to be by Darien's side. 

"Just what Serena? You should be in bed!" Serena blushed and tried to make a run for the exit. She was blocked by her mother. 

"What's wrong dear? Where are you trying to go?" 

She blushed again, she would feel weird telling her mom that she wanted to see her boyfriend. _Is he my boyfriend? I know that we love each other but I'd like to know what we are to each other._"I... um... I want to go see Darien," She noticed her friends looking at her like they would come, "alone". 

"So that's the boy you were calling for," her mother smiled. _I'll have to have a talk with him later, see what his intentions with my daughter are._

"Can I please go see him?" Serena was growing impatient. She wanted to be with him. 

"I don't know, I think we should get you checked by the doctor first", Her mother replied. She had been worried sick when Serena disappeared from the hospital 2 days ago. She wanted to make sure her daughter was all right. Then she could go see this Darien. 

"I'll go get the doctor," Ami offered and walked out of the room. Serena crossed her arms and pouted. _I hate this. I just want to see him!_She knew he was fine, but still had to see him to make sure. 

"Well Serena, you look fine!" The doctor said. It had took Ami ten minutes to find him. 

"Now can I go?" I asked my mom, making sure I used puppy dog eyes. 

"Yes, but after your visit your going home to rest." Serena smiled happily and ran to the next room. 

Serena knelt down beside Darien. He had burns all down his left side. _It's all because of me._She gently moved her hand over the burns, tracing the scars. She moved closer to him and brushed her lips lightly over his. 

"Wake up, my love." His eyes moved slightly, but did not open. She once again traced his scars. 

He slowly started to stir at her soothing touch, "Serena?" He asked weakly, even though he knew that it was her. 

"Yes, open your eyes," Her voice soothed him even more. 

He opened them to look at his love, his life. He touched her hand that rested on his cheek. "Are you all right?" 

"Yes," she started to cry, "This is all my fault, if it weren't for me you wouldn't be in the hospital". She turned away from him. 

"Hey," He called to her, "look at me Serena, it's not your fault, there was nothing you could do about it", He touched her chin, and rubbed the side of her face. 

"But..." She stuttered. 

"Shhh... no buts okay? What happened wasn't you fault". He smiled weakly. Her crying stopped and it was reduced to only sniffles. "Promise me you won't blame yourself." 

She wasn't going to, she still thought that it was her fault. "Serena, please promise me". 

"I promise". 

The scouts watched from the door way. No one knew how close the too were. It was strange to see them this close. They could tell their leader was in pain. Rei turned her head. She was disgusted with herself. _How could I have done that?_

"Darien, promise me... we'll be together forever?" Serena blushed at her own words. She was hoping against hope that he would promise her that one thing. 

Rei couldn't even bring herself to look at her friends. She didn't deserve them. She had doubted her leaders loyalty and tried to kill her! _What kind of protector am I?_

"Of course I promise. I'll always love you." Darien murmured as he Serena placed her head on his shoulder. He could feel all his pain evaporate. 

"I... I'll never love another man. Ever." Serena silently vowed to herself. Darien heard this and smiled. 

"I'll never love another woman either. I already have an angel." Serena blushed and small tears wet Darien's hospital gown. 

Rei couldn't stand it any longer, she had to leave. She didn't deserve to be here after what she had tried to do. So she turned and left the hospital door way, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall down her fragile face. 

Darien looked down at his hands, without him noticing Serena had slipped her hand into his. He smiled and squeezed her hand. It was weird that the simplest touch, simplest gesture could mean so much. He brought up her hand to his lips and kissed it. He finally noticed that her friends were standing at the door. "I think that your friends want to see you". 

Serena looked over at her friends. She motioned for them to come in. She then turned back to face Darien. Her eyes widened in shock. 

"Your... your scars are gone! The burns..." The scouts smiled. They all remember that Princess Serenity used to have healing abilities. 

"Wait, where did Rei go?" Lita asked when she noticed the priestesses absence. 

Mina went and checked out in the hallway. "She's gone." 

"What do you mean she's gone?" Ami asked, "She was here a minute ago". 

"I think she went home, I'm going to call the temple to see if she is there", Lita walked out. She was worried about Rei's sudden disappearance. It must have been because of what happened earlier. 

"So are you both feeling better now?", Mina had taken a seat on one of the chairs in the room. 

They nodded. "I feel great!" Serena said as she smiled. Darien placed his arm around her shoulders. 

"You think they'll let us leave? I don't exactly like hospitals..." Darien asked, trying to hide his nervousness. 

Ami sighed. "Probably not. They won't believe this sudden recovery," She then began to speak in a whisper, "We may have to sneak you guys out." Serena giggled slightly. Darien's tense arms relaxed and Serena sighed. 

"Its getting late, visiting hours will be over soon. We better get going", Ami stood up. "Come on lets go find Lita". 

"We'll see you guys tomorrow", Mina waved happily. 

"Bye guys", Serena said, once she left the room she snuggled into Darien. She buried her fore head in the nape of his neck. "Humm... This is so comfy", Her mumbled voice said. 

He stroked her hair, "Serena?" 

"Humm", Her face was still in his shoulder. She was so comfortable that she didn't want to move. 

Darien looked at Serena and realized that she was now asleep. "Good night Serena", He whispered and kissed her forehead before he too started to drift off to sleep. 

"Oh, I didn't realize that you two were sleeping", Serena's mother had just walked in. She didn't want to wake them but Serena needed to go back to her room. 

Darien shifted a little bit, "It's okay. You want me to take her back to her room, don't you?" 

"I would let her stay with you but the doctor asked me to come get her", She replied apologetically. 

Darien carefully got up with Serena in his arms, cradling her like a baby. He followed her mother down the hall to the other hospital room. 

He set her lightly on the bed and kissed her cheek, so as not to get her mother worried. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear. Darien then turned to leave, but Serena's mother stopped him. 

"You could stay with her. I know she would like that." Darien stared at her shocked. She just smiled. "My daughter needs someone like you in her life right now." 

Serena rolled over in her slumber and mumbled 'Endymion' ever so softly. Only Darien caught it and he turned to watch Serena smile. _What could my beautiful angel be dreaming about?_

~*~ Dream ~*~ 

_The sun was slowly setting, all was quiet and peaceful. Serenity stood looking over her balcony. "Enydmion, where are you?" She asked to the wind. He was supposed to come back tonight to see her._

_She felt some one step behind her. She turned around to come face to face with her love. Before she could say anything, he greeted her with the sweet caress of his lips. "Endymion, you came back." She smiled and hugged him. He pulled her into a tight embrace. "I've missed you"._

_He smiled at her, "I promised you that I'd come back". He wrapped his arms around her waist, he noticed that she was shivering. "Your cold", He said as a statement, not a question. He took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. He rubbed her arms so she would warm up._

_"Thank you", She said quietly. She leaned into his embrace, taking in his smell. He smelled like roses and a mixture of other things; but his smell was the pure smell of Endymion._

_"It's been horrible without you. My father... he had to leave again. My aunt's 'monsters' have been attacking the outer solar system again." She stopped and drew in a deep breath. "I don't want to lose my father. I don't think my mother would survive his..." Endymion wouldn't let her finish._

_"He will be fine. He always is." Serenity nodded, and looked down at her feet._

_"Is it wrong for me to be so afraid?" He cupped her cheek and sighed._

_"Not at all."_

_She didn't want to think about losing her father because when she did she started to think about losing Endymion. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him, she loved him so much._

_Endymion noticed that tears began to roll down her cheeks, "Don't cry. I promise that everything will be all right". He tried to soothe her with his words._

_She believed him. When she was with him she felt protected and so safe. "Promise me that you won't leave me tonight?" She asked._

_He gently stroked her blond hair. "Not for the world"._

_"Serenity!" Rei came running out onto the balcony out of breath, she had been running around trying to find her._

_Serenity moved away from Endymion, "Rei calm down. What is it?"_

_"It's your father"._

_"My father? What's wrong?" She was panicking. Her mind thinking up all sorts of reasons why Rei would come to talk about her father._

_"He's gone missing." She hadn't been expecting that. She fell to her knees, eyes unseeing; ears not hearing; mouth unmoving. Orders were shouted out from guards. She could feel herself being picked up and carried away. Even through all this, she wasn't worried about her father. Her aunt wouldn't kill him, would she? _There's something else that's off. _She thought._

_Serenity didn't know where she was going. Her eyes saw nothing. She didn't know what was going on. "Serenity?" Her mother's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked at her mother; her eyes were blotched. She had obviously been crying. Darien placed her on her own two feet._

_"Mommy?" She asked, like a little girl. She ran into her mother's arms. She didn't know who it was more comforting for; her mother or herself._

_"Serena, I know that Rei has told you that your father has gone missing", Her mother spoke sadly, fighting back tears. "I'm afraid..." She turned away from her daughter's face._

_Serenity's heart slunk. She knew what her mother was going to say. Her father was dead._

_Her mother broke into tears. She could no longer hold in what she was feeling. Serenity sat there, not crying, but comforting her distraught mother. Her time to grieve would be later. She needed to be strong for her mother. When she was alone, she would take the time to cry out her pain, but not now._

~*~ End Dream ~*~ 

Serena's hand reached out for Darien. Even in the deepest of dreams, she could still feel his presence. Darien's throat became dry and he could feel her pain. No longer was it physical. This pain was from the past she couldn't escape. 

"We'll have to go back, won't we?" He asked no one in particular. Serena's mom looked at him confused. _Go back where?_She knew her question may never be answered. 

-Negaverse- 

"I... can't... believe... it..." Beryl was having difficulty breathing. "That attack shouldn't..." She fell before the large red mass in front of her. "Forgive me. I've failed again." Black lines formed in the red and it began to speak. 

"I will not tolerate any more failures. This war has gone on for too many years. The generals are fighting to return to the living world and the Princess continues to get stronger. You have one last chance." It looked as the thing was smiling, if that were possible. "The catch is, I will become part of your body." Beryl had no time to reply. The red mass surrounded her and was absorbed into her skin. 

"Now I can't loose." The newly transformed Beryl shouted. 

-Rei's Temple- 

The light from the fire flickered across Rei's face. She had been sitting there in front of the fire for a good two hours. The scouts had tried to contact her but she had avoided their phone calls. _Why didn't I foresee this?_She asked the fire. _When Serena came to me when she first had her dream, why didn't the fire reveal our fate to us?_She slumped down onto her knees. _Why did I not trust __Serena? Why was I so quick to attack her?_

There was a soft knock at her door. "Come in." She called to the person. 

Ami came and sat down next to her. "Why did you run off?" 

Rei kept her eyes focused on the fire. "After the way I acted, I didn't deserve to be there." 

Ami felt sorry for Rei, it wasn't her fault. "Rei, you can't blame yourself." 

Tears ran down Rei's face. "She is my best friend and I attacked her! That's not what friends do. They stick up for each other and there I was, ready to kill her." 

Ami put her arm around her shoulder. "She's forgiven you for that. We were all worked up about her having gone missing. Under the circumstances, any one of us would have done the same thing." Ami sighed when Rei didn't stop crying. "We have to believe in ourselves if this is to work." Rei looked up into Ami's eyes. She looked frustrated and tired. 

"I just..." She began, but stopped when she saw the fire in front of her grow. She could see Beryl and she looked stronger than before. _I thought she was dead! This can't be happening._

"Ami, I think we have a problem," She sighed. They had just come out from a big battle. "I think we should meet with the others, but we shouldn't tell Serena until she is out of the hospital." 

"What? What did the fire show you?" Ami asked. The way Rei was talking was as though there was something majorly wrong. 

"I saw Beryl. It seems that she has gotten some kind of power boost." Rei thought harder. _She was already hard to beat, now she may be impossible._

Ami frowned. This wasn't good. 

-Hospital- 

"Darien, could you watch Serena for me, for a minute?" Serena's mother asked. "I have to go call her father." 

"All right." He watched her walk out of the room, then he turned his attention back to Serena. He gently stroked her cheek. She stirred and opened her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." 

"No, it's okay." She sat up a little bit. Darien helped her. She was still tired but she didn't want to sleep. Her dreams were haunting her and she couldn't take it any longer. 

He knew that she was troubled, "What's wrong?" 

"It's just... I think Beryl is still alive." 

"I... I know." He sighed. _How do I say this?_"When you were gone, I read this message on Ami's computer. It said, 'The Moon will find it's allies caught once more in a fight to save the universe.'" 

"What do you mean Darien?" She didn't understand what it meant. "Do we have other allies? I know that Malachite was once your general. Does that mean that there are others like him out there?" 

He didn't know what to say to her. There was many possibilities. Sure there could be more generals but there could also be... "I was thinking, why isn't there scouts from the other planets?" 

"I don't know. Maybe there is and we just haven't met them yet. That could be what the message meant." Serena had many times thought about the possibilities of other scouts. The thought actually excited her and she wanted to know more. "Do the others know what the message said?" 

"I would have told them but I turned into Endymion right after I read it." Everything was happening so quickly. First he and Serena realizing their feelings for each other. Then finding out about each others identities. Then it came crashing down on them when Serena was taken away after they discovered that she was the princess. 

Serena got up out of bed. "I can't wait until later to get out of here. I'll grab all my stuff from here, you find my mom." Darien looked hesitant, but nodded. 

After half an hour, Serena was at home. Her mother pleaded with the doctors to let both herself and Darien go home. Serena collapsed on her couch and Darien sat beside her. 

"Serena, I'll be waiting for your explanation of all this. You don't have to tell me everything now, just don't expect me to forget about it." Serena nodded. She knew she would have to tell her parents someday. 

Serena chewed at her bottom lip. Her parents had gone to bed about an hour ago. Darien had fallen asleep beside her on the couch. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. She lay there deep in thought. Tomorrow would be the day when she explained everything. 

She felt Darien shift behind her. He murmured softly and buried his face in the nape of her neck. "Mmm... " 

"Darien, are you awake?" She asked, turning as much as Darien's arms would let her. 

"No", He replied sleepily, "I'm still sleeping. Shush." 

She turned around so that she was looking at his face. "Hi." She said, smiling softly. 

"Hi," He replied grinning. He kissed her softly on the lips. "I guess you want me to be awake." 

She absently played with the collar of his shirt. "Maybe..." She said slyly. 

"Hmm," He kissed her again. 

Soon they broke apart. "I think we should get up." 

"Do we have to?" He rested his head on her shoulder. 

"Yes. My parents might be coming downstairs soon. Plus, your breath smells." 

Serena laughed as Darien put on a hurt face. "I can't believe you just said that." He smiled slightly. 

"I can't believe you haven't let go of her yet." Serena's mother said from the stairs. Both Serena and Darien jumped into sitting positions and blushed. 

"Good... Good-morning mom." Serena stuttered. Her mother only laughed. 

"Uh, it's not what you think..." Darien started. Her mother continued to laugh. 

"Don't worry dear. If I thought it was that, I wouldn't be standing here so calmly." She walked down the rest of the stairs. " Plus I completely trust you with my daughter. Now, who wants breakfast!" Darien watched confused as Serena jumped up at the mention of food and entered the kitchen. Her mother hadn't even scolded him. He was still sitting at the couch confused when Serena's father came down. 

Darien frowned when he saw the serious expression on her dad's face. "Darien, do you have a minute?" 

"Um, sure." Darien replied, moving over on the couch so that her father could join him. 

"I would like to know what your intentions are towards my daughter." 

Darien gulped. Her dad was having 'The Talk' with him. "Um, Mr. Tsukino..." 

"Dad! Darien! Breakfast is ready." Serena came back into the room. 

"We'll continue this conversation later." Her father got up and went into the kitchen. She saw the terrified look on Darien face. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. Something was definitely off. What did her father say to him? 

"Nothing... your father just asked me to talk." He replied slowly. 

_Oh my god he didn't_! "You mean 'The Talk'?" 

Darien nodded. He stood up and reached out for Serena's hand. "Come on, let's go eat." Serena smiled and they sat at the kitchen table. They were surprised to see Sammy already there. 

After they were done eating their eggs, bacon and toast, they all moved to the family room. "All right Serena. Care to begin your explanation?" Her mother asked kindly. Serena grabbed Darien's hand and he squeezed it tightly to reassure her. 

"It all began last year..." And so began her explanation. Starting from when she met Luna to when she returned to the hospital. At first her parents didn't believe her, but Serena transformed quickly to show them she wasn't lying. Her brother only stared at her in awe. Finally, it was Darien's turn to speak. 

"...now we just have to find Beryl and defeat her once and for all. After that, Serena will probably have to return to the Moon." Her parents eyes portrayed their sadness. 

"Does... she have to go back?" Sammy whispered. Sure he enjoyed making fun of his sister, but that didn't mean he didn't care about her. 

Serena saw that Sammy was upset and she moved off Darien's lap to sit next to him. "Don't worry Sammy, that doesn't mean that I can't come and visit you or vice-versa". He hugged her tightly. She hugged him back. It felt really good to be hugged by him. 

"So, what are you going to do now?" Her mother asked. 

"Darien and I are going to talk to the others. We found out some information yesterday that we need to share with them." 

Her mother was almost in tears, "Does that mean that you are going after this Beryl person?" 

"Yes." Serena said sadly. She could tell that her mother was upset. 

Her mother broke down, "And what if you don't come back?" 

She hugged her mother fiercely, "I promise that I'll come back." 

"I'll make sure that she is okay. I would die before I let Serena get hurt again." Darien said. 

Serena's dad knew that he didn't need to talk with Darien anymore. He had gotten the answer that he was looking for. 

Serena went into her room to go change, while Darien waited outside. After a few minutes she came back down. "Are you ready to go?" 

"Yes." 

"Serena wait!" Her mother called. "I won't wait up for you." She smiled and hugged her. Then Sammy came and hugged her as well. 

"Goodbye guys," She said. She didn't know if she would ever speak to them again, "I love you." She walked out of the door. 

Serena's dad called to Darien, "Oh and Darien, take good care of my daughter for me." 

-Temple- 

Rei sat in front of the fire with the scouts around her. Serena had called for a meeting. She was sweating from the heat in the room. "Could someone open a door?" Rei yelled, just as Serena and Darien walked in. Serena giggled and sat down beside her. Rei smiled at her and gave her a quick hug. Serena's eyes widened in confusion, but she soon got over it. 

"We have some new information." Darien and Ami said at the same time. "You first." Ami stated. 

"We found out Beryl didn't die. Instead, she's only become stronger." Darien said quickly. 

"Yes, that's what we found out too." Ami sighed. 

"But that's not all," Darien continued, "We also found out that the war will take place on the Moon, and all it's allies will come to help." The scouts took a moment to process this information. 

"Do we have any idea who these allies might be?" Lita asked. 

"We," Serena said. She and Darien were now like one. When they were talking they would say 'we' instead of 'I'. "Darien and I think that it might be the other sailor scouts, from the outer solar system." 

"Wow, I always thought that there might be other scouts, but I never admitted it." Venus was thinking to herself, but she said it out loud. 

"Actually," Ami cut in, "I was thinking that it could be the goddesses." 

Everyone took that in. It had been a while since they had last heard from them. "Do you think they will reveal themselves before the final fight?" Lita asked. 

"Who knows. The Lunarian code didn't really go into detail. All it said was that our allies will be revealed." Darien was the only one who read it; he would have the best authority on it. 

"So what are going to do now?" Mina asked, after a couple minutes of silence. 

"We find Beryl." Serena replied blankly. 

A pink mist filled the room they currently occupied. Coughs could be heard from each of the scouts. Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, it disappeared. "Chibi?" Serena looked down at her arms in shock. She was holding a little girl, maybe two years old, with red hair done in her traditional odango hairstyle. The scouts turned to look at the little girl as well and looked around to see if there was any one else was in the room. 

"Chibi?" She said again, holding out her hand. In her hand was a letter. Darien took it from the little girls grasp as Serena began to play with her. 

"It's addressed to you, Serena." Serena stopped playing with the baby for a second and motioned for Darien to give her the letter. 

She placed Chibi on her lap, and took the letter from Darien. She opened it slowly and read. 

"Well Serena, what does it say?" Rei asked impatiently. 

"It says, 'Wait' and that's all." She looked at it confused. _Wait for what?_

"Does this mean someone doesn't want us going after Beryl yet?" Mina asked. Everyone in the room was confused and deep in thought. Chibi giggled as she played with the tip of Serena's hair. 

Serena looked down at the little baby, "Who's this from?" 

The little girl giggled and stood on Serena's legs and pointed upwards. 

"From the moon?" Darien asked. He looked at Serena. She looked so nice with a baby. _Woah, where did that come from?_He asked himself. _Maybe because you want her to have a baby_. A voice inside his head replied. 

Chibi nodded and walked over to him and hugged his leg. 

"And how old are you?" Serena said in a very childish voice. The little girl looked at her hand and uncertainly put up two fingers. "You're two?" The girl nodded. "You're pretty smart for someone your age." The girl's face brightened and she giggled. 

"What's your name?" Darien asked as the girl took a seat in Serena's lap again. 

"Sirnenety!" She said. She giggled again and then added, "Mommy calls me Chibi Chibi." 

Serena couldn't help but smile. "That's my name too!" She laughed when the little girl looked up at her knowingly. 

"I knew dat!" Her bubbly voice filled the whole room and made everyone smile. 

"Where are your parents?" Darien asked carefully. 

Chibi Chibi thought it over for a second. "Fur.. fu... futir!" She yelled. They scouts looked at her as though she were crazy. "Ahhh! Chibi!" She screamed as she hid her face in Serena's clothes. 

Serena stroked Chibi's hair so she would calm down. She noticed that the others were still looking at her. "Guys!" She told them to stop looking. Chibi calmed down. "Chibi, are your parents from the future?" 

"Ah huh." Chibi smiled and snuggled into Serena. Soon the little girls breathing evened out. She had fallen asleep. 

"You can take her into my room to sleep." Rei offered. 

Serena got up cradling Chibi to her chest. Darien followed her out of the room. He open the door to Rei's room so Serena could lay Chibi down on the bed. She gently covered her with a blanket. Darien sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"She looks so peaceful." Serena commented. She smiled as Chibi's small form curled into a little ball. 

Darien smiled. He really liked this picture. He could just see Serena with their child, putting him or her to bed. He held Serena's hand and stroked it with his thumb. "Serena, have I told you today that I love you?" 

She smiled coyly, "Not yet." 

He kissed her on the lips. 

"I don't know if we should do this, my boyfriend might find out." She joked, "He gets very jealous." 

Darien chuckled lightly and kissed her again, "Then maybe we'll have to keep it a secret. What your boyfriend doesn't know won't hurt him." 

"Hmm..." She kissed him. 

Chibi opened her eyes slightly and smiled at her parents. She closed her eyes again and fell into a sleep filled with dreams of cotton candy and bunnies... 

~And that's all for now! If you couldn't already tell, we like Chibi Chibi more than Rini, so she is now their daughter. There is no Rini! Muahahaha... *Cough* *Cough* Until next time!~ 


	8. The Innocence of Ones Soul

AN: Here is chapter 8. One of our best yet, if we may say so ourselves. Hope you like it.

Thanks to:

-/ Hot Cuttie /- : Thanks for your support! ^_^ 

-/ Silver Moonlight-81 /- : Yes, Chibi is way cuter than Rini...

Black Tide

Chapter 8

The Innocence of Ones Soul

_Serena groaned as she pulled herself out of bed. The moon light shone into her and Darien's bedroom. Normally she would have thought that it looked pretty, but by the way that she was feeling, everything was horrible. She sat on the edge of the bed._

_Darien moved beside her, "What's wrong love?" He gently rubbed her back in a circular motion._

_"My stomach hurts, and my ankles are swollen and I'm as big as a house," She went through a list of every thing that was wrong with her._

_"What are you talking about, you're not fat," He heard her start to cry. "Please don't cry Serena." This pregnancy had taken a lot out of them both. Serena was literally driving Darien crazy. In the middle of the night she would have these really weird cravings, like last night she had a craving for cooked pickles with peanut butter. Not to mention the fact that she had no control over her emotions. One minute she was fine, the next minute she was crying and then after that she would get angry with Darien and call him insensitive. _

_"You think I'm fat don't you!" She wailed. _

_"No, I don't think you're fat. I think that you are beautiful." He kissed her forehead. "And I think that you are wonderful, and I know that I love you."_

_Serena moped around the house for most of the day. She was in her third trimester already and was bored out of her mind. _

_"Darien! I can't stand being cooped up in this darn apartment anymore!" Darien sighed and helped her stand up. "I want to look at the house again." Serena said, as she moved to put on her coat._

_"We just went yesterday. It still looks the same. Should be another month until it's done." Serena glared at him. _

_"We're going!" She was about to cry, but Darien quickly led her to the car. They drove in silence until they reached a red light._

_"What should we name the baby?" Darien thought about it. He was brought back to reality by the honk of a horn. Serena couldn't help but laugh._

_"You didn't have to space out!" She placed her hands on her stomach and smiled brightly._

_"I think I like the name..."_

"Serena! Wake-up!" Serena's eyes fluttered open, only to encounter Darien yelling at Rei. 

"You should have just let her sleep! It's only a weekend." Serena smiled. He cared so much about her. She was so lucky. Rei wrinkled her nose. 

"She needs to wake up!" Rei yelled back. 

"Ouch," Serena covered her ears. "Could you please stop yelling Rei." 

"Oh sorry Serena, I didn't mean to hurt your ears," Rei apologized. She continued to glare at Darien, "I was coming to wake you up because Chibi needs her diaper changed and she won't let us change her, she keeps asking for you." 

Serena sat up, absently touching her stomach. It went unnoticed by Darien but Rei noticed it. Her eyes widened in shock. _Serena's pregnant?!?!_

"Do we have any diapers for her?" Serena asked Rei, taking her out of her daze. 

"I went and got some for her this morning," Darien replied, helping her off the bed. 

"I'm... going to go um... yeah," Rei said. This news was a shock to her and she needed to go tell someone. She quickly left the room. 

"That was weird," Serena commented. Darien smiled at her. 

"Morning," Darien said and greeted her with a kiss. 

"Maybe it will be a good morning," She smiled during the kiss. "I was having a really good dream." 

"Hum and what happened in this dream?" 

"Well, you were in it, so it was good from the beginning." 

Darien smiled. "I heard you talking." Serena blushed. 

"What did you hear me say?" She asked nervously. 

"Enough to know that in your dream you were pregnant." Darien smirked. 

Serena blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh..." Serena then realized Rei was in the room too. "Did Rei hear?" Serena was so embarrassed. 

"Yeah. She thought it was funny." Darien laughed. "Should we go see Chibi?" Serena nodded and Darien helped her up. It reminded her of the dream and she blushed again. 

Serena walked with Darien into the other room. Ami was trying to get Chibi to come to her but the little red headed girl wouldn't have it. When she saw Serena enter the room, the little girl's face brightened. She ran over to her and hugged her legs. "Srenena!" 

"Hi Chibi," She picked the little girl up. "Do you need me to change you?" She said in baby voice. 

"Un hun," She nodded. 

"Darien, where are her diapers?" Darien handed her the bag of Huggies. "Did you get wipes?" 

"Yes," He gave them to her as well. 

Serena lay Chibi on the bed, she took off her skirt so she could change her diaper. She pulled up the little girl's shirt and blew on her tummy making a funny noise. 

Chibi giggled, "That tickles." 

While Chibi was laughing she didn't even notice Serena taking off her diaper or wiping her or putting a new diaper on. 

Serena picked Chibi up and held her close. She was reminded of her dream. _For some reason it feels so right to hold Chibi this way..._ Serena bounced the little girl on her hip and told Rei she better get home. 

"But what are you going to say to your parents about Chibi?" Rei asked me. 

"I'm not sure," I thought about it for a bit. "Darien, you wouldn't mind keeping her, would you? I mean, I'll come over every day to check on her. Just until we find her parents." Darien looked hesitant at first. He had never lived with another person before and had no siblings. 

"Fine." Was all he said, but it was enough to make Serena happy. 

She went over and kissed him. "Thank you." 

"Tank you Darien," Chibi smiled and hugged him. "I plomise I be a good girl for you," She said with enthusiasm. 

Darien smiled. He knew that he most likely wouldn't know what to do. But he didn't think that Chibi would be that much of a problem. "We should get going." 

"Sure, just let me get her stuff." Serena handed Chibi over to him and went back into the other room. 

Darien didn't really know what to do with her. He realized that he didn't have any toys at his apartment that she could play with. 

Chibi just starred at him. He looked back at her. After a while she poked him in the nose and started giggling. 

Serena came back holding the bag, "We're all set." She tickled Chibi. 

They went to Darien's place first because they needed to settle Chibi in. Chibi explored his apartment with wonder. She wanted to see every thing. After all of her activity, she finally conked out on Darien's bed. 

"She's asleep," Serena walked out of the bedroom and into the family room where Darien was. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I should get going, my mom will be waiting for me." 

He stroked her cheek with his thumb, "Sorry that I can't drive you home." 

Serena said it was okay and left. He watched her from the door until she got into the elevator. 

When Serena got home, her parents had expected her to be beaten and tired. Instead, she was smiling and looked as healthy as ever. 

"Something happened at the temple that made us change our mind about attacking. We're going to wait for Beryl to make the first move, I think." Her parents sighed from relief. 

Sammy almost cried when he saw her. Serena hugged him, but then went straight to her room. Luna wasn't there. 

"Luna?" Serena called uncertainly. There was no answer. She then realized her window was open. _But where would Luna go? I hope she didn't go looking for me._ Serena sat on her bed. It was not the best time to worry about that. She had homework she had to finish. 

Serena cracked open her math textbook. She went over some of the equations, well at least the ones she understood. After about a half an hour she got tired and decided to take a little catnap. She curled up in her sheets and fell into a deep slumber. 

_Serena woke up to the smell of sterilized products. Darien came over to her side and brushed a stray hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?"_

_Serena shifted slightly and pain coursed through her body. "I feel like I was hit by a car and then by a train." She groaned; the last 18 hours had been hell for her._

_It didn't look like Darien was doing any better, but he wasn't the one giving birth. "Sorry baby," He kissed her forehead. He knew it wouldn't ease any of her pain but he wanted her to feel better._

_A nurse came in with a little pink bundle in her arms. She gently placed the baby in Serena's arms. Then she left, leaving the small family alone._

_"Hi baby," She smiled at the little mound of red hair. "I'm your mommy."_

_The little girl looked at her with awe and wonderment. "And this is your daddy." Darien smiled as the little girl wrapped her little hand around his finger._

_"Now, I know just what to call you!" Serena murmured. Darien smiled at her. When the nurse returned to get her name, Serena stated proudly, "Her name is..."_

__"Serenity! You better wake-up right now! Where have you been?" Serena turned on her side and covered her ears with her pillow. 

"Not now Luna." Serena thought about her dream. _That baby was Chibi. She was my daughter..._ She sat up when Luna hadn't stopped yelling. _No wonder I've been having these dreams. I'm just wishing I had a daughter now that she's shown up._ Serena felt strange. She felt like running over to Darien's straight away. _I miss him and I've only been away from him for a couple of hours._ She decided she should answer Luna. Her yelling was giving her a headache. 

"I was at Rei's. We were planning on attacking Beryl, but that's been postponed." Serena got up and changed for school. She was up early for once, thanks to Luna. 

_I wish I didn't have to go to school. _She grumbled as she walked down the street. _You wish that you could spend the day with Darien._ A voice said inside of her. She had to agree that she wouldn't mind spending the day with him and Chibi. It was a shame she couldn't but she had already missed so much school. 

"Serena you're early," Ami smiled and walked over to her followed by Lita and Mina. 

"Hi guys!" She faked a smile, why wasn't she happy today? It was beautiful out, the sun was shining, birds were chirping. 

"Are you all right Serena?" Lita was concerned. Something about Serena seemed sad. 

"Of course I'm all right," She smiled and walked into the school. She did everything she could to avoid detention so she could go straight to Darien's. She smiled when the final bell of the day wrung. 

"Srerena!" Chibi ran to her and jumped into her arms. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too Chibi," She smoothed the girl's hair. Darien walked over to them and kissed Serena on the cheek, "Hey." She was a little shocked to see them here. 

"Hey," He smiled. She gave him a questioning look. "Chibi couldn't wait for you to come after school. So we decided to come and get you." 

Serena smiled back at him. "I've been thinking about you two all day. It was torture to go through school." Darien laughed. 

"Isn't it always?" Serena had to agree with him on that. She took Chibi in her arms and poked her tummy. She giggled until some of Serena's friends walked by. 

"Hey Serena. Who's that?" It was Molly who spoke and she was pointing to Chibi. Serena was tempted to say 'my daughter', but ended up saying 'Darien's cousin'. 

"Oh!" Molly looked over at Darien, only just realizing he was there. Then she whispered, "I thought you hated him." Serena smiled. 

"He's my boyfriend." Serena laughed at her friend's confusion. "Well I have to go! Come on Darien, let's go get something to eat." 

Chibi walked between Serena and Darien holding each of their hands. Every once and a while she would jump letting them swing her. They went to the arcade to get something to eat. 

"Serena, Darien over here!" Mina called them over to the booth. 

"Hi Chibi," Ami waved to the little girl. 

"I Ami!" The little girl waved back. Serena and Darien sat on one side of the booth, Chibi on Serena's lap. And Ami, Mina, and Rei sat on the other side while Lita sat on a chair at the end of the table. 

Andrew was a little, no scratch that, he was extremely surprised to see Serena and Darien sitting together and not yelling at each other; and they looked more than chummy. "Hi guys, what can I get you?" 

She looked down at Chibi, "What do you want?" 

Chibi smiled at the thought of food, "Ouce cream!" 

"All right then, two vanilla ice creams. Oh, and don't forget the extra fudge on top." Serena winked at Chibi and she giggled. Darien ordered a coffee, and the rest of the girls ordered soda. Andrew walked off and watched from the corner of his eye as Darien leaned over and kissed Serena. Not only did he kiss her, but on the lips! Andrew almost fainted. He actually dropped the cup he was currently holding. 

Chibi laughed at the sight. "Cup went 'crash'!" Serena smiled down at her. 

"Shh. It's not nice to make fun." Chibi stopped laughing, but her body shook from silent giggles. 

"I wonder what made Andrew drop that cup. In all the time he's worked here, I've never seen him drop a thing." Darien was sure that he had seen him kiss Serena. Then he shook his head. "That would have done it." It was said so quietly, only Serena heard him. She giggled, knowing full well what he meant by that. 

Andrew brought over their orders. He couldn't help but to sneak a look over at Serena's and Darien's intertwined hands. 

"Hello Andrew?" Lita waved her hand in front of his face. What was wrong with him today? First the cup and now he was starring off into space. 

"Huh? What?" He answered, his attention focusing on Lita. 

"Nothing you just seemed out of it for a second there," She replied. 

"I'm fine I think I need to go wipe the counter," He quickly walked away. 

Chibi giggled with delight when she saw her sundae. She almost devoured it instantly. It was a wonder that any of it had actually got into her stomach because the majority of it was all over her face. "Yummy ouce cream!" 

The girls laughed at the sight of her she looked so cute. Serena grabbed a napkin and wet it. "Chibi look at me." She instructed the little girl. Chibi turned and held her face still for Serena. Serena wiped her face clean. "There, all clean." 

Chibi watched Darien calmly drinking his coffee. She grinned evilly, an idea forming in her head. "Darinin, Srena?" Chibi pouted slightly. "Go home?" She pointed to the doors of the arcade. Darien smiled and took out some money to pay. 

"Andrew, I'm going. Here's the cash." He handed over his payment and led Serena and Chibi outside to his car. 

"Did he just pay for Serena?" Andrew asked no one in particular. 

"Home!" Chibi called as Darien opened the door to his apartment. Chibi decided to start setting her little 'trap'. 

"Chibi Chibi, you be careful!" Serena said as Chibi began running around the apartment. "I don't want my little girl to get hurt." Serena blushed at her last statement and covered her mouth. Then she saw Chibi run into Darien's bedroom. 

"Darinin, can Srena sleep over here tonat?" Chibi looked at him pleadingly. She knew he couldn't say no to the face she was giving him. She'd seen her mother use it on him many times. 

Darien was going to say no until he saw that puppy dog face. "I guess, only if she wants to." He silently asked her. 

"Sure, it will be fun." Serena smiled. She wanted to spend more time with him and Chibi. Every time she got far away from him her heart hurt and she would miss him terribly. 

"YAY!" Chibi ran over to the two of them. She took both of their hands and placed them together. Then she ran into the bedroom. "Let's play!" Chibi started jumping up and down on his bed. 

"Come on Chibi, stop jumping on the bed. You might hurt yourself," Darien warned. And he was right; she slipped and fell off the bed landing flat on her bum. 

She started to cry. Serena ran over to her and picked her up. "Are you okay sweetie? Does it hurt?" 

Chibi reduced to sniffles, mentally smiling at herself. "It fine Srena. It no hurt any more." She smiled and dragged Serena back to where Darien was standing. 

Darien picked her up, "You hungry?" 

She yawned and stretched her little arms. "Looks like some one is tired." Serena stood beside him and kissed her forehead. 

Chibi's eyes slowly closed, "I no sleepy Srena." Her breathing evened out and soon she was sleeping. 

Darien placed her on the bed and tucked her in. Darien wrapped his arms around Serena and gently kissed her. She put her arms around his neck. "Humm... you taste good," Darien commented. 

"Oh and what do I taste like?" She inquired raising an eyebrow. 

"I can't be sure, I'll have to further investigate," He kissed her lips, begging for entrance. She granted him this, meeting him half way. 

Before either of them knew it they were on the bed. Darien was laying on top of her, slowly kissing down her collarbone. His hand slowly slipping under her shirt, finding her milky skin. 

Serena moaned and shivered at the contact. She ran her hands through Darien's hair and he quickly moved to recapture her lips with his own. Serena moved to unbutton his shirt, taking her time with each button. Darien grew impatient and threw off his shirt. Serena smiled and began pulling off her shirt. Once off, she threw it off the bed and kissed Darien hard on the lips. She had waited so many years for this moment. 

"Serena, are you sure..." Serena stopped him by placing a finger over his lips. 

"Darien, I've never been more sure of anything else in my life," She kissed him before he had a chance to respond. The look in her eyes told him that she was ready for the both of them to take the next step. 

Chibi smiled outside of the closed door. _Mrisson acomplrished_. She thought. She walked back over to her bad and let herself fall asleep. 

Darien wrapped the blanket around himself and Serena. Serena snuggled into his chest, a huge smile plastered on her face. "That was wonderful," She was still in awe. 

"I love you Serena," He kissed the top of her head. 

Her eyelids felt heavy, "I don't want this night to end." 

"Don't worry, we'll have another one like it," He looked down at the woman in his arms. He loved her more than life it's self, he would do anything for her. He noticed that she had fallen asleep, "Good night my love," Soon he followed her into a peaceful slumber. 

Serena woke up early the next morning, not remembering where she was. She felt an arm around her and she thought back to last night. She blushed. 

"Darien, you awake?" She asked silently. Darien just held Serena tighter. Serena blushed and turned around to see him staring at her. 

"Good morning." He smiled. Serena snuggled close to him and sighed. That's when they heard Chibi crying. They jumped from the bed and Darien threw Serena a robe. He also put one on and they went to check on Chibi. 

"What is it honey?" Darien asked. Serena thought he looked so cute with her. 

"I had a bad dream." Chibi rubbed her nose in Darien's robe and sniffled. Serena sat next to Darien on the bed and rubbed Chibi's back in comfort. 

"Oh sweetie, what happened?" Serena asked. 

She sniffled, "My mommy and daddy were attacked by this mean lady. She was scary and she hurt my mommy." Chibi curled into Darien's arms. Darien wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

"Don't worry it was just a dream Chibi, everything will be okay," Darien kissed her forehead lightly and she seemed to calm down. 

"Tank you Darien," Chibi said. Serena wiped away the tears from her eyes. 

"What do you say to some breakfast?" Chibi smiled when Serena talked about food. 

"Can we have pancakes?" Chibi looked at Darien hopefully. 

"Of course we can have pancakes," Darien smiled and handed her over to Serena and walked into the kitchen. Serena carried her and sat her down at one of the chairs. 

"Do you want some juice?" Chibi nodded. Serena looked in the cupboards. "Um... Darien? Where do you keep your cups?" 

Darien laughed and pointed to the cupboard on his left. Serena took out two glass cups and one plastic one. She then moved to the fridge and took out some orange juice. She placed them on the table and poured some juice for Chibi. Chibi immediately began drinking, spilling juice all down her front. 

"Oh my!" Serena jumped up from her seat and grabbed a cloth. "Now we have to change your shirt. Follow me." Serena stood up from the table and walked towards her room. _I'd better call my parents after breakfast. No doubt they're worried._ She sighed and pulled off Chibi's shirt. She then put a pink shirt with bunnies on her. "There, that's better. Now, remember to take your time drinking." 

"I know mom... Srena," Chibi let it slip out and she hoped that Serena didn't notice it. 

Serena did notice it. She closed the door and walked back over to Chibi. "I am your mommy, aren't I?" 

Chibi looked back at her, "Uh hun... how do you know Srena?" 

Serena picked up Chibi and placed her on her lap. "I had a dream about you last night, when you were born. I woke up this morning and I knew that you were my baby." 

Chibi smiled and hugged Serena tightly. "Does this mean I can call you mommy now?" 

Serena thought about it. She didn't know what her friends would think and she wasn't quite sure how Darien would take it. "Lets just keep it between the two of us for now. Okay?" 

Chibi nodded, "I love you mommy." 

"I love you too," Serena kissed the top of her head. "Let's get back before Darien comes looking for us." Serena offered her hand to Chibi and she took is. 

"Hey," Darien smiled when they walked in. He kissed Serena on the cheek. 

"Darien that smrells good," Chibi licked her lips at the sight of the pancakes. 

_She's so much like me._ Serena thought. 

"Come on, let's eat!" Everyone dug in and enjoyed their breakfast. As Darien washed the dishes, Serena called home. 

"Hello mom?" Serena asked into the phone, "...yeah, I'm fine. I was over at Rei's and I just forgot to call. I'll probably be spending a lot of time there." Serena listened to her mother reluctantly agree. _I'll have to ask Rei to cover for me._ "I'll pack some clothes and bring it to Rei's today... Bye mom!" Serena hung up and sighed. _I can't believe she agreed!_

Chibi pulled on Serena's robe. "Can we go to the park?" Serena smiled. She nodded her head yes and went into Darien's room to change. _I'll have to stop by the house to change into something other than my school uniform._

Darien had agreed that having Serena stay in the apartment would be the best thing for Chibi and knew they had to get Serena's things. "Let's go. We should get all your stuff now and then go to the park after." Not only did Darien think it was good for Chibi to have Serena here he wanted to spend more time with her. 

"Hello?" Serena called into the house, it seemed to be empty. "Mom? Dad? Sammy? Looks like no one is home. 

Serena held Chibi in her arms, "Srena? Do you have toys?" 

"Yes there is some in my bedroom," Chibi smiled and raced up to the room. Darien and Serena followed behind her. 

Before they got to the room Darien pulled Serena aside. He kissed her passionately. It took her be surprise. "Wow," she stood there speechless as Darien walked into the room. 

Chibi had riffled through all of Serena's stuffed animals. "Srena can I take this stuffy with us?" She held a little white bunny in her hands. 

"Of course you can Chibi," Serena smiled and went to get a bag to put her clothes in. Darien started to help her get clothes. Darien pulled something out of the drawer that made Serena blushed deep red. "Darien!" He had pulled out her underwear. She quickly pulled it out of his hands and stuffed it in the bag. 

"Sorry, I didn't know..." Darien began, even more red then Serena. Chibi laughed from her spot on Serena's bed. 

"It's all right, let's just finish packing." Serena finished packing ten minutes later. "Come on Chibi, let's go to the park now." 

When they arrived at the park, Chibi ran quickly from Darien's car to the swings. "Come push me Srena!" She yelled. She was trying desperately to get on to the swing. 

"Let me help you." Darien picked her up and sat her on the swing. "Hold on tight!" He told her, then walked over to sit on a bench and read. Serena pushed her on the swing until Chibi got tired. 

"Can we get ouce cream?" She asked innocently. Serena smiled. 

"Let's ask your dad." She whispered. Chibi smiled and rushed towards Darien. 

Chibi ran over and hugged Darien's leg and gave him a puppy dog face, "Darien can we get some ouce cream?" 

Who could resist that face? Darien definitely couldn't, "Sure Chibi we can get ice cream." 

"Yay!" Chibi giggled and ran back over to Serena, "He said yes mommy!" 

Andrew had been walking in the park when he heard a little girl call Serena her mommy. _What, since when does Serena have a baby?_ He saw as Darien walked back to them. He handed Chibi her ice cream she smiled. Darien was about to give Serena her ice cream but he kissed her first. _Oh my God? Darien is the father? That could explain why they hate each other, because her got her pregnant and then she was angry with him and now he's finally forgiven her._

Darien and Serena sat down on a park bench, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. 

Andrew would have to talk to Serena's friends. _Do they even know about this?_ He sighed and walked off. _I can't confront them yet._

"Thanks for the ice cream." Serena said as Darien drove them back to his apartment. 

"No problem." He looked over at her and smiled. 

Serena grabbed her bags and they all walked up to Darien's apartment. She then dropped the bags in the room she would share with Darien. 

Darien cleaned out a drawer for her to put her stuff in. She knew that it was some thing as small as a drawer but it meant a lot to her, it meant that she had a place in Darien's apartment. 

Chibi was playing on the floor with the toys she took from Serena's house. "Srena, I need to go to the bafhroom." She held her legs together to keep herself from peeing. 

"Right now?" 

She started bouncing up and down, "Uh hun real bad!" 

Serena quickly picked her up and took her into the bathroom she took off her diaper and placed her on the toilet. 

Chibi smiled, "Look Srena! I can pee on the potty by myself!" 

Serena smiled and wiped Chibi clean with one of her wipes. "That was very good Chibi." 

Chibi ran into the living room where Darien was sitting reading a book. "Darien I went pee in the potty like big girl!" She plopped down on his lap. 

"That's great Chibi I'm proud of you, and because you were so good I going to give you a cookie," Darien picked her up in his arms and took her into the kitchen. 

Chibi stuck her hand in the cookie jar and pulled one out and ate it, "Tank you Darien." He put Chibi down and she ran back to play with the toys. 

Serena walked in and wrapped her arms around him, "How come I don't get a cookie?" She pouted. 

"You'll get something better than a cookie," he smiled. 

She raised an eyebrow questionably, "Oh and what might that be?" 

"This," he dipped his head down so his lips could meet hers. 

"Um..." She smiled then joked, "I still want a cookie." 

He laughed and kissed her again, "Would you two get a room?" Serena and Darien broke apart at the sound of the intruder's voice. 

It was Rei and the other scouts, "We were just in the neighbourhood and we thought we might stop. But you guys are clearly busy." 

"That reminds me! Rei, I have a favour to ask you..." Serena blushed and asked, "See, I've decided to stay here with Darien, but I told my parents I'd be staying with you. Can you please play along?" Serena hoped her friend would understand. 

"Sure Serena." Rei smiled. _If she's pregnant with Darien's child she should be staying with him._ Serena thought Rei was joking. She had answered her without hesitation. 

"Thank you!" She ran over and hugged Rei until she could no longer breath. "How about you guys come in and get comfortable." The girls smiled brightly and moved over to the large sofa. 

"So what did you guys do today?" Mina asked and Serena told them all about the park. Ami watched Darien play with Chibi. _They look like a real family._ She was glad that Chibi had come to them; she seemed to be making her princess and prince happy. 

Serena had gone to the bathroom and had been there for a couple of minutes. She came and started to pull Darien away, "Darien I have something to tell you..." She tried to say quietly but the others heard her. 

"What is it Serena?" He stood up and was about to follow her, he had a concerned look on his face. 

Rei jumped up from her seat on the couch, "AH HA! I knew it! I knew you were pregnant!" 

The other scouts mouths dropped to the floor. "Serena is this true?" Ami asked. 

"Of course its not! I'm not pregnant." She looked over at Darien and hope that he didn't think that she was. They had only slept together last night and it would be impossible. "I was just going to tell Darien that the toilet was clogged." 

Rei felt really stupid at that moment. "So your not pregnant?" 

"No," Serena trailed off here could be a chance that she was pregnant since Darien didn't use protection. _Maybe I should go on birth control._ She thought to herself quietly. 

"I am so stupid! Sorry Serena I thought that you two had, you know." 

Both Darien and Serena blushed bright red. "I think I'm going to go um unclog the toilet..." Darien quickly dashed off to the bathroom. 

"And I need to get something from the kitchen," she laughed nervously and ran into the kitchen. 

Chibi laughed and grinned. "Aunty Rei, you should learn to keep your mouth shut." She whispered. Rei blushed and stared confusedly down at the little girl. "Mommy always said you were impatient." Chibi laughed and Rei didn't know what to make out of this. _Now I really want to know who this girls parents are._

"Does anyone want a drink?" Serena called from the kitchen. The girls all yelled back 'water'. Serena came back into the living room with their drinks and took Chibi to the kitchen. "What did you say to Rei?" She had seen her whisper in Rei's ear. 

"Nothing!" She giggled. Serena sighed. 

"All right, what would you like to drink?" Chibi thought for a bit. 

"Milk." Serena nodded and gave Chibi a cup. She walked into the living room and took a seat, placing Chibi on her lap. 

Chibi smiled to herself. _Now all I need to do is get mommy and daddy alone._ Darien came and sat back next to Serena. 

"You fix the toilet?" Serena asked. 

"Yes," Darien smiled and kissed her. 

Chibi almost congratulated herself before she had even done it. "Opps," Chibi dropped her milk and it went pouring down on all three of them. She started to cry. "I sorrowy Darien, I no mean to drop my milk." 

Serena picked herself and Chibi up off the couch and took her into the bedroom followed by Darien. The others went and got some napkins to clean up the mess. 

"I real sorry Srena," she hugged Serena's chest. 

"It's okay Chibi, I think we'll just have to get you a sippy cup for when you drink." Serena smiled and Chibi stopped crying. Darien came over with new clothes for Chibi to wear. "Thanks Darien." Serena changed her into a pink jumper. 

"Tank you Srena," Chibi ran out of the room and closed the door behind her. 

Serena looked at Chibi, she was confused by the little girl's actions. She went into her drawer and pulled out fresh clothes to wear. She blushed as she took off her shirt because Darien was looking at her. 

"Sorry..." he turned around and faced the other way. 

Serena was about to put on her new shirt when she went Darien wrap his arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her next sending shivers down her spine. "Serena..." 

She closed her eyes, "What is it Darien?" She asked cautiously. 

"About before when Rei asked you if you were pregnant," he trailed off. "You know that if you were pregnant, I would take care of the both of you." 

She smiled, he was already taking care of the both of them. She decided that she would tell him the truth about Chibi. "Darien..." 

There was a knock on the door, "What are you two doing in there?" Lita asked through the door. Both Darien and Serena pulled apart. Serena quickly pulled the clean shirt over her head. Then she walked out the door back into the family room. 

Serena sat back on the couch and raised a hand to her head. She was beginning to get tired. Rei stared at her strangely. She was sure Serena was keeping something from them and she intended to find out. 

"We'd better go. Take care of yourself Serena! Bye." The girls had stayed over for an hour and had decided to leave after they noticed Darien dosing off. 

"Finally!" Serena and Darien shouted when they were sure the scouts were out of hearing distance. Chibi laughed and then yawned. 

"We should be putting you to bed now, Chibi. Let's go wash up first." Serena said, as she led Chibi to the washroom. Darien watched as Serena helped Chibi brush her teeth and comb her hair. After Chibi was changed into her pajamas, both he and Serena put her to bed. 

"Night sweetheart." Serena kissed her forehead and Darien mimicked her actions. Once they had closed her door behind them, Serena decided it was time to tell him the news. _I hope he takes this well..._ Serena took a deep breath and began. "Mind if we sit down for a minute?" 

"Sure Serena, what is it?" He sat down next to her on the bed. 

Serena bit her lip nervously, "Darien there's some thing I need to tell you, I tried to before but we were interrupted." 

He didn't like how nervous she was acting, it was starting to make him nervous. "You can tell me Serena." 

"Chibi is... standing over there." She walked over to the little girl standing in the doorway. "What is it sweetie?" 

"I couldn't srleep, I left brunny in here, " she pointed to the fluffy bunny laying on the floor. 

Darien got off the bed and picked it up and her. "Why don't we go back to bed now?" 

Chibi yawned as she stretched her little arms. "'kay." She snuggled into his chest. Darien told Serena that he would re-tuck her in. 

Serena sat down on the bed and brought her knees up to her chest. _How am I going to say this to him?_ Darien came back in and shut the door. "She asleep?" 

He talked to her quietly, "Out like a light bulb." Once again he sat down next to her. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" 

She didn't want any further distractions so she just spit it out. But the phone wrung first. "Don't get it, I have something I need to tell you first." 

"Okay." 

"Darien, Chibi is... she's our daughter." There she had said it. Now all she needed to see was his reaction. 

"Wow," he stated. "She's our daughter from the future. How did you know?" 

Serena blushed. He seemed... excited? "Chibi told me, and I had a dream about it too." Darien smiled. 

"That means... we will... and that..." Darien was too stunned for words. "This is great!" Serena smiled. She hugged him and began to cry. "What's wrong?" Darien was confused by her actions. 

"I'm just so happy, happy you're not mad." Darien smiled and kissed her hair. 

"Why would I be mad? I just found out I'm going to have a daughter with the woman of my dreams." Serena stared into his eyes. 

"I love you." She whispered. 

"I love you too." And that's how they stayed all night, in each others arms, neither of them hearing the message left on their answering machine. 

"Hello Darien? It's Andrew. We have some major stuff to discuss..." 

Rei sat cross-legged in front of the fire. She had been sure before that Serena was pregnant. Her dreams that she had had predicted the future so far. Maybe she wasn't pregnant yet, but she was going to become pregnant. "But if she does get pregnant and Beryl is still alive she might not be able to fight in the battle." 

She pondered the thought, she would have to talk about it with Serena tomorrow in private. She blushed at the thought of Serena and Darien being intimate with each other. She wasn't even sure if the had had sex. 

Rei looked at the fire one last time before she put it out. She went to her room and went to sleep. 

Andrew looked at his phone contemplating if he could call Darien. It was around 10:30, he didn't want to take the chance that Darien was asleep or that he was out and it would sound like he was impatient. He decided that if he didn't hear back from Darien in the morning he would go over to his apartment later. 

Andrew had spoken to Rei, and she had laughed at his question. 

*Flashback* 

_No, Chibi is... Serena's cousin, yah. And her parents aren't home a lot, so she thinks of Serena as a mother." Andrew blushed at his stupidity, though he knew something was wrong with Rei's story._

_"Oh, so that's all it was. Thanks." Andrew smiled and walked off. No matter what he'd find out what was going on._

*End Flashback* 

Something weird was going on, and Andrew was hurt that he wasn't in on it. 

"Andrew? What are you doing out here so late at night?" Mina asked. 

"Nothing, just thinking. And what about you! It's not safe outside at this time of night for a woman." Andrew grew worried. _Why is she out here all alone._ Mina blushed. 

"I... I was looking for my cat." Andrew seemed to have bought her excuse and offered to help her look. 

"So..." Mina couldn't stand the uncomfortable silence that surrounded them. "What's new?" 

"Mina, can I ask you a question?" Andrew wasn't one for small talk. 

"Sure Andrew, shoot." 

He had been really confused lately, "What is going on between Serena and Darien?" 

Mina didn't know the best way to answer this, "They are boyfriend and girlfriend." She replied simply. 

"Yeah but I thought that the two of them couldn't stand to be in a room together and now they are holding hands and making out? I just don't get what happened in the last little while that would make them change." 

She didn't want to lie to Andrew but she knew that she couldn't tell him the truth, "They realized that they didn't like each other because they were secretly in love with each other. They just finally realized that they were meant to be together." She said wistfully. 

He didn't really know what to say to that he felt that he was missing out on something. He would definitely have to talk to Darien about it in the morning. 

Beryl walks out into a field. The sun shines brightly down upon it, but darks shadows surround the evil Queen. She stops in the middle of the field and kneels down, instantly killing all the grass. She reaches to where her heart should be, "Evil spirits, I give up my heart crystal for my purpose. I will take over this world..." Her heart crystal floats from her chest, completely black. It gave off a feeling of dread and it's dark light killed all remaining life within miles. 

"You choose to give in to the darkness? Choose to lose your soul?" A strange voice asked. 

A small smile appeared on Beryl's thin lips. "Yes." Screams erupted all around her. Whose screams, it was impossible to tell. Her heart crystal planted itself deep into the ground. 

"Your fate is now chosen." The same strange voice rang out again. Beryl scowled. What did it mean? 

She didn't get that. She had always thought that her had been fated for darkness for evil. Ever since that day so long ago. 

~*~Flash Back~*~ 

_The white sand fell between her toes as she walked along the sandy path. Of all the types she liked the white the best. It was smooth and it was cooler than the darker sand that was of so easy to find around these parts. She looked out at the oasis that stood only a few feet away from her. _

_"Sister! Wait for me!" A small browned hair boy caught up with her. She smiled down at him._

_"Kaori what are you doing out here?" _

_She smiled at her younger brother. She only cared for one person and Kaori was that. _

_"I wanted to see where you were going," he smiled, he was a naive boy. Maybe that's what she admired the most about him. With everything that was going on in their family. Kaori wasn't her full brother, only her half. When her mother had died at birth her father had turned his heart to stone towards her. He treated her like she was non existent, like a nothing. _

_"You should have stayed back at the house Kaori, its getting late out. Karili will be worried about you." Her father had remarried eight years after her mother's death. He still blamed it on her. If she had not given birth to Beryl, her mother would still be alive._

_The little boy frowned, was she trying to get ride of him, "Momma won't be worried about me. I can take care of myself. I wanted to see if you were okay after that fight that you had with father."_

_Beryl's face hardened, "Don't Kaori. I'm fine, go back home and leave me to my thoughts." _

_"If you want to be that way." Kaori turned around and walked slowly away. Her didn't want to leave her like this. It pained him to see her this way. _

_Beryl didn't look back at her brother. She continued to follow the path she had walked down many times. This was the only place that she felt at home. This is where she belonged. _

_She was puzzled when she saw a young man sitting on her favourite rock. "Excuse me?"_

_He looked over and her and said with a cocky voice, "you're excused."_

_She smirked. "May I ask who you are?" He turned his head away and looked out at the ocean. He sighed._

_"Not that it's any of your business, but I am King Genki of Earth." He stood up and Beryl realized his royal attire. She bowed down. _

_"Forgive me, your highness." She blushed at his good looks. He had lovely ebony hair with bright green eyes. His skin was perfectly tanned and he was built. "And "And you are?" He asked her. Beryl got up and found herself lost in his eyes._

_"Beryl... My name is Beryl." Genki smiled. He sat back down and motioned for Beryl to sit beside him. "So what brings you here, King?"_

_Genki stared at the young beauty (yes, Beryl was once beautiful...). "I came here to think. I am to be married tomorrow, but I'm afraid. We love each other, yet so many are against our marriage." His eyes glistened and he turned his head up to the sky. "She is only a peasant and... well, I don't want to bore you with my problems." Beryl smiled sadly. _

_"Your problems do not bore me. But if you'd want my opinion, you should marry no matter what people think."_

_He smiled at her warmly, "Thank you Beryl, I really appreciated this talk." With that he stood up. "Maybe we will see each other again." _

_"I would like that, "She watched as he walked off. _

_She sat down on her smooth rock. She sat there and enjoyed the sunset. The beautiful red streaked the sky. "Red night Sailor's delight, red morning sailor's morning." She recited the saying most of the fishermen would say. Once the night started to roll in she made her way back to the house. _

_She opened the door, she noticed a pile of bags sitting near it. She say Kaori dragged some down the stairs. "Kaori what are you doing?"_

_He frowned, his face was tear streaked. His left eye was a blue purplish colour. She rushed over to him to inspect it. "Dad was drinking again. Mom said that this would be the last time. We're moving Beryl."_

_"Is your mother okay?" She liked his mother more than any other person she knew. She was a kind hearted person, unlike Beryl's tyrant of a father._

_"She hurt, I think that he broke her wrist. She's trying to pack before he gets home." Kaori felt the tears begin again. He had come to tell his father that supper was ready when he attacked him. His mother had tried to stop him but he threw her into the wall. The He had left, saying that the two of them better leave him alone and shape up._

_Beryl went to go find her step mother, she founded the woman a shell of her former self. "I am so sorry..."_

_Karili looked at the red haired girl, "It's not your fault Beryl, you or I cannot control him, I told him that I would leave if he ever did this again, so Kaori and I are leaving tonight for the Moon. We are going to stay with my cousin. She works in the Moon Palace hopefully she can get me a job there." She finished packing the rest of her clothes. _

_"What about me?" Beryl didn't want to stay with him._

_"Beryl there is nothing I can do. I sorry, I can't take you with us." Karili apologized._

_"What do you mean you can't take me?" Tears streaked down her face, "I don't want to be separated from Kaori. He is every thing to me."_

_Karili walked over to her and brushed the side of her face, "I know but I promise you will see each other soon."_

_Beryl followed her down the stairs. Kaori had already got all of their stuff out. She hugged him tightly, "We will be together soon sister." He vowed. "Promise me you'll be safe, and you get out of here as soon as you can."_

_"I promise." She watched as the most important person in her life just walked out of it. _

_When her father got home he was enraged to find out that Karili and Kaori were gone. He took his rage out on the only person around, Beryl._

_"YOU STUPID GIRL! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He slapped her across the face this tremendous power. He continued to beat her till she could no longer move. She left her there laying on the floor, her blood flowing freely around her limp body._

_Many years had passed since that night. And many beatings such as that had happened to her. She could never escape his wrath. She did never get to leave and join her brother on the moon. She only kept alive so she could see the day that they could once again be together. _

_"Beryl make me my supper," her father instructed. _

_She gritted her teeth and went into the kitchen. When she came back with the product she noticed that he had finished a half bottle of whisky. _

_"Look at you... do you know what today is?" his slurred speech filled her ears. His hot breath was on her neck as he whispered in her ear._

_"No sir," she replied. She did know what day it was. The day that she hated the most of the year. It was the anniversary of her mothers death. _

_"I know that you know very well what day it is!" He yelled and smacked her across the back of her head. _

_She kept her face calm, she would not let him do this to her again. "You will pay for the pain that she suffered. The pain that you caused her." He moved to smack her but she caught his opened hand. "What do you think you are doing donkey."_

_"I will not let you beat me. Its not my fault that she died. If it was any ones fault it is yours." She kicked him in the stomach, "You probably beat her, treated her like crap like you did to Karili. I wouldn't be surprised if you beat her to death after I was born and blamed it on me because you were drunk". She punched him in the face. "Well I'm not going to let me beat you me to death like you did to her."_

_"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I LOVED YOUR MOTHER." He charged towards her. She stopped him._

_She knocked him to the ground. She punched him taking out all of the anger that she had pent up inside of her body. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed as her fist had continued contact with his bloody face. "I HATE YOU." She stopped when she realized that he was dead. She didn't feel sorry for him. She only looked at his bloody beaten body with a great distaste. His blood had stained to floor, she had just washed it today. Even in death he was still causing her misery. _

_Beryl got up from her spot in the field. "Brother..." Black tears fell down her face and she watched as the once blue sky turned black. "Forgive me." _

__*End Flashback*__

__Serena stared up at the moon. Sometimes she just felt like flying there, but knew it was impossible. _My life there is over._ She would have cried, but stopped herself. Darien would sense her discomfort is she did. She played with his ebony locks and watched as his chest rose and fell. She smiled. Things seemed perfect at that moment. Then he tensed. His eyes shot open and he sat up. Serena stared at him confused. 

"Did you feel that?" He asked. His eyes held a large amount of worry. 

"No. What is it?" Serena was getting scared. 

"Go get Chibi." Serena nodded and rushed to get the little girl. She came back with Chibi asleep in her arms, only to find Darien staring out the window. 

"The Moon has disappeared. There's no light." Darien stared out at the now pitch black sky. 

"It's as if it were never there." Serena held Chibi closer, shivering slightly. Darien's breath was ragged and he seemed to be holding on to the wall for support. "Darien? What's wrong?" Serena panicked and rushed to his side. He was shaking. Serena placed Chibi down on the bed and held Darien close. "What's happening? I'm scared..." Serena let a few tears escape. 

"I don't know..." Darien slipped from her grasp, but she caught him quickly, holding on as if the contact was the difference between life or death. Chibi awoke and saw the horrible scene unravel. She wouldn't speak though; she couldn't speak. Then she witnessed something that would torture her forever - Darien's body seemed to be ripped apart by dark energy and Serena cried so loudly, Chibi wouldn't be surprised if the whole world heard. And it did. 

~ This chapters done now. So please review and tell us what you think. ^_^ ~ 


	9. Sacrifice for Love

AN: We're back with a new chapter! **NOTE** It's not edited. Due to laziness and the amount of time that has passed since the last update, we decided to post it unedited. If you would like to be our editor (beta-reader), please tell us in a review. Perks are you get to read the chapter before anyone else... 

Shottsy: *spins twister spinner* All right Tramie, right foot green. 

Tramie: *moves foot, then spins the spinner* Okay, left hand red. 

Shottsy: Umm Tramie... I think there is somebody here watching us... 

Tramie: *looks at all of the people* Woah! Where did they come from? 

Shottsy: I donno. All I know is that we were playing twister and then they just showed up... I mean, what up with that? 

Tramie: *nudges shottsy* I think they are here to read our story... 

Shottsy: OHHH! *sweat drops* I totally forgot about that, I was caught up in playing twister. So I guess u guys want to read the chapter? I mean, why else would you be here, unless you wanted to join? * holds out spinner* Anyone interested? 

Tramie: *smacks Shottsy* They're not here to play twister, dummy. *gets out big brick and knocks Shottsy out* Ahh, that's better. Now I have the chapter all to myself, mwahahaha! 

Shottsy: I don't think so. *grabs Tramie's ankle and pulls her down to the ground* This is mine too, I won't let you take it! 

(Both Shottsy and Tramie get up at the same time. Shottsy pulls out a knife.) 

Tramie: I'll fight you to the death for it! 

Shottsy: Ohh, it's on! 

(They start fighting.) 

Tramie: Anyways, *closely dodges knife* go ahead and read the chapter. Oh, and please forgive us for the long update. That was my fault, stupid writer's block... *swings back at shottsy* 

Shottsy: You'll never win! mwahahah! *swings at Tramie* 

Mr. Announcer: Who will win the battle of the chapter, Tramie or Shottsy? Stay tuned. 

(Fighting stops.) 

Both Tramie and Shottsy: Umm, where did u come from? 

Mr. Announcer: Umm... *plays with tie nerviously* I have to be going now. * runs away* 

(Crickets chirp.) 

Tramie: Now would be a good time to read the chapter. 

Shottsy: Yeah, now would be a really good time.... 

Thanks to our lovely reviewers: 

-/ Silver Moonlight-81 /- : Yes, Andrew's response was quite funny... 

-/ Skyraven /- : You will have to read to find out. ^_^ 

-/ Serenity's Angel In Heaven /- : Last chapter was kind of sad, but it had to come sooner or later. 

-/ Tuxedo Babe 28 /- : Thank you for all, umm... *counts* six review. Whether or not you meant to review so many times... We are glad you think it's beautiful and we are sorry we made you waste your breath asking for an update. 

-/ Mere Bear /- : We're glad you love it. ^_~ 

-/ Moon's Rose /- : Thanks for the two reviews, and once again we are sorry for taking so long to update. We can only hope you didn't go too crazy. 

Black Tide

Chapter 9

Sacrifice for Love

The play ground was silent. The normal sound of cheerful children could not be heard. The dead air blew through the dark park. The silence as deafening as the black skies. Rei looked out her window, she didn't know this would happen. The fire never showed her this possible future that was now bestowed upon the city of Tokyo. She closed the bind; a gust of wind came around her. It chilled her to the bones. Some thing was terribly wrong. 

She ran over to her communicator and quickly got a hold of Ami, "Ami do you know what is going on?" 

Ami sounded panicked, "I no Rei, I tried to get a hold of Serena but she's not answering. I'm so worried about her, I have this really bad feeling that something is wrong with her." 

"I know Ami," she needed to check on Serena, "Get a hold of the others I heading over to Darien's apartment to see if they are all right." Rei was about to leave. 

"Rei be careful, we don't know what is going on. Please be safe." 

Then something happened that would give them nightmares. A chilling scream pierced their ears, they knew who it was, Serena. 

Rei snapped the lid of the communicator off and dashed out of temple. /Please be all right!/ She willed of her princess. /Please be okay/ she knew she couldn't run fast enough, in her Sailor form she knew that she could be faster. She quickly transformed because she had no time to waste. 

The other scouts had heard the scream too. They all rushed to aid their princess. When they arrived, what they saw almost killed them. There Serena was, barely breathing, holding on to Darien with all her might. He was surrounded by darkness that enveloped Serena as well. Chibi sat there unmoving. The scouts were afraid to move, afraid to disrupt the almost deadly silence. Rei was the first to speak. 

"Serena?" Serena only cried in response, sending chills down all their spines. Rei choked back tears and stepped forward, but was stopped. 

"Don't." The goddess Rei had met previously stood in front of her, as did the other goddesses. "You must let them be. The princess knows what to do." Rei let the tears fall now. She ran into the goddess' embrace. It seemed familiar, as if... 

The other scouts copied her actions and cried their hearts out. Chibi got up and stood just centimetres away from her parents. "Why would they send me here?" She whispered. 

"What do you mean let them be?!" Rei was angered that Keahi (fire goddess) was blocking her path. "We need to help them!" 

Keahi put a reassuring hand of Rei's shoulder, "Your princess knows what to do. She is very wise and she can help her love if she looks inside herself." 

Rei looked back to the darkness that surrounded her princess, her heart ached to help out her best friend and lead. She stood back and let Serena do what she must. 

Her insides felt like they were torn in two, she couldn't not see, nor feel. It was like she seized to exist except for the pain in her soul. Serena looked down to her feet, they were bear. The surrounding floor was a silvery copper colour. She had donned her white dress. She didn't know where she was. "Hello?" She asked in a quiet voice. 

She received no response. The world she walked in was quiet. She heard the sounds of footsteps approaching from behind her. "Mother?" She was awe struck to see the beautiful woman before her. 

Her mother smiled and held back her tears. 

"It's been so long, I've missed you Serenity." Serena ran to her and hugged her tightly, sobbing uncontrollably. 

The scouts felt as if countless needles were piercing their skin as they listened to the agonizing sobs erupting from their princess' mouth. 

"Mother, why am I here? What is going on?" Serena asked. Her mother kissed her hair gently and asingle tear fell down her cheek. 

"It's time for you to show your true self; your true power. You must help him. I cannot stand to watch you lose the man you love again. I lost mine, and I have never forgiven myself. Serena looked up into her mother's sad face. 

"Are you with him now?" She asked silently. Her mother nodded, smiling again. Then she began to fade, and Serena could no longer feel her "Why does this keep happening to me!" Serena screamed. The scouts couldn't stand it anymore. They moved to run, but were once again stopped by the goddesses. Chibi stood there and held her small hands to her face. Her young mind being tainted by this awful scene. She couldn't cry, for she didn't understand. She was only two. She found herself planted to the floor, unable to comfort her mother, tell her everything would be okay. 

"Darien! Don't you leave me, not again! I can't stand to have my heart broken again..." Her lips stuck together, and she tasted her salty tears on her tongue. Darien's eyes opened and closed multiple times. 

Chibi looked down at her feet. She was too confused to be scared or sad. She stared into the darkness with unseeing eyes. She was too young to see this, and the scouts knew that. 

The goddess allowed Mina to pass through and grab the child. Mina's tears stained the child's hair and face. Chibi hugged her tightly. 

"Serenity, I want you to close your eyes." Chibi knew not to say anything. Aunt Minako only called her Serenity when it was something important. And so she closed her eyes, still holding tightly on to Mina. 

Serena felt it; it was coursing through her body with tremendous force. She felt the power that was within herself. Her pure white energy blocking the dark energy that had wrapped itself around Darien's body. The two lights collided in one and with a tremendous flash they both disappeared. The room was silent. 

"Serena?" Darien opened his eyes; the darkness no longer had a hold on his body. 

"Darien, " She collapsed in his arms. It had drained her energy because she wasn't used to this new found power. 

"Mommy!" Chibi ran out of Mina's arms and over to her parents. She knew that she shouldn't have said that but she couldn't help it. 

Darien cradled Serena to his chest with one arm, and hugged Chibi with the other. 

"Is mommy going to be okay?" Chibi asked in a small terrified voice. First she was worried about losing Darien and she hoped that Serena would wake up. 

Serena eyes flickered opened, "I'm okay Chibi, I'm just really tired." She rubbed the red headed girl's cheek with the back of her hand. 

Darien picked Serena up bridal style, much to Serena's and the other scouts protest. He carefully laid her on the bed. Chibi crawled up onto the bed and cuddled into her mother's side. Darien tried to stay awake put he couldn't help it, he was exhausted. He lay down on the bed next to Serena. 

The scouts groaned and watched as their last resource for answers fell asleep. The goddesses had disappeared with the darkness. "Now how are we going to find out what Chibi meant by calling Serena 'Mommy'?" Rei practically screamed, hoping to wake up the sleeping threesome. 

"Really Rei, let them sleep. I mean, look at what just happened. And I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation to why Chibi called Serena 'Mommy'." Ami stated matter-of-factly. 

As the scouts piled out of the room, Mina stayed behind and sighed at the scene. /How cute!/ She smiled knowingly towards them; she could sense that they were all related. She squealed quietly and ran out of the apartment to catch up with the others. /Serena will make a great mom.../ 

Andrew was cleaning the counter at the arcade when four girls entered. He watched as they walked over to their usual booth. He couldn't help but stare at a certain blonde. He quickly regained his composure and walked over to take their orders. 

"Hello girls! What can I get you?" He asked, a huge smile plastered on his face. 

"I'll have a coke." They all answered at once. Andrew smiled again and walked off to get the girls orders. 

Lita and Ami yawned, slightly sliding down in their seats. Rei slouched a bit and began playing with her key chain. Mina was daydreaming and was too excited to even realize her own fatigue. 

"I wonder how long they will sleep for." Rei said, it was early in the morning and she hardly got any sleep. She knew that the three of them would also be tired. 

"We should let them sleep, they have been though so much lately." Ami sighed, /all of us have been though so much lately but not as much as Serena and Darien/ she added quietly to herself. 

"I know I could use some more rest. "Lita said she took another sip of her drink. "I think I'm going to go home and sleep for a couple more hours. I'll see you guys later." She left some money on the counter and got up to leave. 

One by one after that they piled out of the arcade until only Mina was left Andrew came over when he noticed she was alone, he also noticed that she was sleeping, "Mina," he gently nudged her with his arm. "Mina." 

Mina's eyes snapped open, "What? What's going on?" She asked in a panicked voice. Her eyes searching around for trouble. 

"Mina, nothings wrong, you fell asleep." 

"Oh," she blushed with embarrassment, she hadn't realized that she was still in the diner. "I better go." 

"Are you sure that you're okay to walk home? I mean you're practically falling asleep as I'm talking to you." 

She didn't hear him because she had drifted off again. "Mina? That's it, I'll drive you home." He laughed as she looked at him confused. 

"But I'm fine, there's no need..." Andrew hushed her and brought her to his car. He told the other guy who was working with him he'd be back soon and drove off. 

"Okay, so what's your street address?" Andrew asked Mina. She quickly told him, trying to hide the fact she had fallen asleep again. 

He got to her house, but Mina didn't move. "What's going on?" He asked. Mina opened her eyes again and laughed nervously. 

"It's been a busy day, with everything that happened to Serena, Darien and their daughter." Mina said, still half asleep. Both hers and Andrew's eyes opened wide. "I mean, Darien's cousin. I really do need some sleep..." Andrew just stared at her, mouth wide open. 

"I was right! How come no one ever told me Serena was pregnant?" He asked her, a little hurt that no one had said anything for so long. 

"No, you got it all wrong. Serena was never pregnant. Chibi Chibi is Darien's cousin." Mina tried to explain. She was in big trouble now. 

"Darien has no living relatives! He was an orphan for crying out loud." Mina gasped in shock. /How come Serena never told us this? Does she even know?/ 

"Well, then it's Serena's cousin. What do I know, she hasn't been here long." She muttered, hoping it would end this conversation. Andrew wasn't going to let her get away so easily though. That is until... 

"Mina! What are you doing in this man's car?" It was her mother. 

"Um mom?" She wasn't quite sure how to explain it. She wasn't really sure, "I needed a ride home and Andrew was nice enough to drive me." 

She frowned at her daughter, "When we get inside young lady I want to have a talk with you." She looked at Andrew and talked to him in a polite voice, "Thank you for dropping her off Adrian." 

"Andrew," Mina corrected. "Bye," she waved as Andrew drove off. 

"Mina, inside now," her mother commanded her. 

"Yes mom," Mina was not looking forward to this talk. 

Serena shifted slightly as she woke up, she felt Darien's arms around her waist tighten and pull her closer. She noticed Chibi holding on to her shirt. 

She frowned when she saw her daughters confused and hurt look. Darien kissed the back of her neck as she began to rub Chibi's back gently. "She okay?" Darien asked. Serena whispered back an 'I think so'. He sighed. "She shouldn't have seen that." He hid his face in Serena's hair. Chibi's grip on her shirt tightened and the little girl sighed with content. Serena held back her tears. 

"You could have died." She closed her eyes tightly and tried to take in even breaths. 

"You could have too." Darien whispered back, not even attempting to hide his tears. They both shuddered at the thought of losing the other, accidentally awakening Chibi. 

"Mommy?" She called out, taking her time to adjust to the light. Serena sat up, Darien's arms still around her waist, and placed Chibi on her lap. 

"Yes sweetheart?" Chibi finally opened her eyes and looked straight into her mother's. 

"I was so scared mommy," She hugged her tightly. "I didn't want to lose you or daddy." 

"Shush everything will be okay," Darien rubbed her back as he spoke to her. Everything would be okay some day, he just hoped that day would come soon. 

"Did the otder girls leave?" Chibi asked resting her chin on her hand. 

Both Serena and Darien had forgotten about them, "I think that they left." Serena stroked her cheek. 

Darien loosed her grip around Serena's waist. He sat up, "Chibi do you have to go to the bathroom?" 

She nodded, "I need diaper change." 

He picked up Chibi and kissed Serena on the forehead, "I'll be back soon." 

Serena watched as Darien left the room with Chibi in his arms. She had almost lost him again today. She didn't understand why this kept on happening to her. 

"Srenena!" Chibi giggled as she ran back in the room and jumped on the bed next. 

Chibi launched herself into Serena arms, "Daddy said he was going to make beakfrast for us!" Chibi had a big smile on her face, she was hungry. 

"I think after breakfast I going to give you a bath," Serena replied. Chibi once happy face was frowning. 

"Me no want bath," Chibi pouted. 

"Chibi," Serena looked at the little girl who was on the verge of tears. "That may work with your dad but it doesn't work with me." 

"Mommy," Chibi pleaded. Giving her a pouty face. 

"I invented that look." 

"Okay, I have bath." Chibi still pouted and folded her arms across her chest. 

"Come on lets have breakfast," Serena offered her hand to Chibi. 

They ate in silence. Serena was afraid to speak. She couldn't even look at Darien, she was so afraid. Darien couldn't stand the quiet though. 

"So, where do you want to go today Chibi?" The little girl looked thoughtful. She was looking up at the ceiling, as if it held all the answers. 

"The Temple!" She answered after a few minutes. Serena hesitantly shifted in her seat. 

"May I be excused?" She asked quietly. Darien nodded his head with confusion and worry written on his face. Serena walked into the washroom and knelt down in front of the toilet. She held the sides with both hands and painfully vomited into it. She couldn't shake this feeling... It was making her sick. She leaned over the toilet bowl once again. /What's wrong with me? I know. I'm scared, but why? Why do I feel so sick?/ 

She began to cry silently. She felt cold and realized it was still dark out. 

"My powers didn't even reverse the darkness. Maybe that's why I feel like this... Could this be Beryl's doing?" Serena sighed, but then latched on to the toilet once again. She felt a deep sadness, and not only because of what happened to Darien. She felt sorry for the person hiding in the darkness. Sure she didn't know who that was, but she knew that the person needed consoling. 

Darien was starting to get worried, Serena still hadn't come back. "Chibi stay here," he instructed the little girl. He walked to the bathroom and quietly knocked on the door, "Serena are you okay in there?" 

"I..." she was about to say something until she threw up again. 

"I'm coming in," he told her. He opened the door to see her leaning over the bowl. 

She was about to object but he was already inside. She didn't really want him to see her like this. 

"Are you all right?" He noticed that her hair was getting in the way and he got one of her hair ties and tied her pony tails together. "Are you going to be all right?" 

She leaned back onto the rug, "I don't know, I'm just feeling so awful." 

"Is it from what happened today?" 

"I think so, and..." tears formed in the corners of her eyes, "and the thought of losing you, I don't know what I would do without you." Darien moved to her side, she hugged him tightly and buried her head in his chest. "Why does this keep on happening to us?" She looked up into his face, "Why can't we just be happy?" 

Darien let a few tears escape down his cheek. "Aren't we happy? I mean, let's just forget everything else. Leave the country. Leave the planet! I don't care anymore. I'll do anything for you." Serena looked up at him and her lips quivered. She cried into his shirt. 

"I love you so much. Thank you... for everything." He stroked her hair. He lifted her face up so he could look into her eyes. 

"You okay now?" She nodded. He helped her up and waited for her to wash her face. They went back to the kitchen and realized Chibi was no longer sitting at the table. "Chibi?" Darien called out. No answer. 

"Chibi? CHIBI! This isn't funny!" Serena began to shake again. She fell to her knees. Darien rubbed her back quickly before checking the apartment for Chibi. Darien came back to Serena a few minutes later with no Chibi. "No! She has to be here. She's here, I know it!" Serena looked all over the apartment 5 times over, Darien following her. She was currently going through the kitchen cabinets when Darien could take it no longer. He wouldn't just stand by and watch her break down. 

"Stop Serena. She's... she's not here." His voice cracked. Serena didn't listen and was throwing pots and pans everywhere. She wasn't giving up. Serena panted heavily, trying to continue her search. Darien turned his head, not able to take his love acting like this. His body became weak and he was tempted to simply fall on the ground like Serena had done just moments before. 

"Serena, she's fine so don't..." Serena stopped him from continuing. 

"She's fine? FINE? She's missing. Our daughter is missing. Who knows who could have her? Beryl might have taken her! She could be dead!" Serena looked like a complete mess; hair sticking out everywhere, eyes puffy and red, hands shaking and her mouth trembling. 

"Don't say that!" Darien was thinking along the same lines, but couldn't bare to actually hear that. 

"I know that you are thinking that too Darien, don't tell me that you aren't." Serena plopped down on a chair. "I can't believe we lost her." She buried her head in her hands. 

"Serena I refuse to give up." He lifted up her chin, "we will find her." 

"Look at us Darien, what kind of parents are we? We lost our daughter." She let all her emotions out. 

"Hello?" Rei called into the house. They looked to see both her and Chibi standing in the door way. 

"Oh my god, Chibi!" Serena and Darien ran over to her but Serena got to her first and pulled her up into her arms. "Chibi you scared us half to death." They were both happy to see her back. "Don't you ever do that again." She scolded. 

"Actually that's my fault," Rei pointed out. "I came over and saw that you two were talking so I decided to take Chibi for a little walk. She didn't really need to hear what you guys were saying." 

Serena handed Chibi over to Darien. "And you couldn't tell us!" Serena barely had her temper in check. "Both Darien and I were going out of our minds looking for her. We thought that Beryl could have taken her! That she could be dead! But you couldn't tell us." 

Rei was a little intimidated by this; she had never actually seen Serena so angry before. "I'm sorry Serena, I wasn't thinking." 

Serena really badly wanted to yell more but she decided not to. "I is okay." Chibi said. 

"We know Chibi we were just really worried that you were hurt." Darien said softly. 

Serena held on to a near by table for support, as her legs collapsed underneath her. She could hear a voice shouting in her mind. 

/"Where is she!"/ Serena held a hand to her head and sighed. /I'm going crazy now for sure. Why am I hearing things?/ Rei went to her side and helped her to the couch. 

"You okay Serena?" Rei asked. Darien put an arm around Serena's shoulders and Chibi sat in her lap. 

"I... I think so." She answered quietly. Then she heard the voice again. 

/"Why now? Why after so long?"/ 

Chibi was the first to notice Serena stop breathing. "Mommy, why you holding your bret?" Darien looked down at Chibi and then up at the still face of Serena. 

"Serena?" He called. She didn't respond. Rei could feel a pulse, but Serena still wasn't breathing. "What's going on?" Darien asked her, not really expecting an answer. He began to shake her, leading Chibi to jump off her lap and into Rei's arms. Rei didn't speak. She was shocked by Chibi's previous words. /Why does she call her mommy?/ 

"Serena," Darien tried to pull her out of her daze. She stopped breathing. "Serena," he shook her trying to snap her out of it. Her face was turning blue. 

"Mommy," Chibi whimpered. 

Darien realized that their attempts were failing. She was not here. He needed her to stay with him. "Rei call an ambulance!" He lay her down on a couch, Chibi moved off of her. He checked her pulse, it was shallow. 

Chibi stood back and watched, not yesterday her parents were in the same situation. 

Rei was on the phone with 911, "Yes she stopped breathing." She paused and listened to the operator, "yes her boyfriend started CPR. I don't know what happened, she just stopped. Yes I stay on the line and answer your questions." 

"Come on breathe," Darien begged./ 1,2,3,4,5/ he blew into her mouth again. /1,2,3,4,5/. 

The paramedics rushed in, they took over for Darien. They put the aspirator on her mouth and proceeded to pump oxygen into her lungs. 

"I'm not getting a pulse," the female paramedic told the male. He handed her the toggles, "Ready Clear!" They looked at her heart monitor. "Again, Clear!" 

Rei picked up Chibi and held her close to her chest, she blocked Chibi from the sight. 

~*~Serena's Mind~*~ 

Serena looked at her surroundings, it seemed so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Hello?" 

No one answered, instead she saw a woman with red hair and man in royal attire. She saw a little girl with blond hair running around in circles behind the two. That little girl was herself. 

"I thought we would never meet again." The man said, looking sadly at the woman. "I've missed you Beryl." The woman was Beryl? But how could that be? She was sure this was the Moon Kingdom and Beryl would have surely not been allowed to set foot there. 

"Father died only a few months ago. Only then was I able to retreat here." Beryl stopped to look at the little Serena who had just hugged her brother's leg. "And who is that?" She asked confused. Her brother laughed slightly. 

"Well Beryl, this is your niece Serenity." Beryl stood shocked. Her brother picked up Serena and smiled at her. 

"And she looks exactly like her mother." 

Serena watched the scene utterly confused. Her father? She couldn't remember a thing about him. But what confused her most was that she was related to Beryl. Of all the people in the world... 

"Kaori!" A voice the angels would be jealous of rang through the air. A beautiful woman with silver hair and a long white gown hugged Beryl's brother from behind. 

"Who is this lovely lady you are speaking to? Do I have reason to be jealous?" The woman giggled. Serena knew that was Queen Serenity, her mother. 

"Not at all my love! This is my older sister Beryl." He smiled proudly at Beryl and the two women shook hands. 

"Kaori has spoken very highly of you to me. I am glad you could finally join us." 

Beryl smiled the best smile she could, "I wish I could say the same about you but it has been a long time since I have talked to my brother." 

Queen Serenity sighed, "That is a shame, and I wish that it wasn't so. Please come." 

Beryl joined them as they walked towards the palace. "Kaori, it seems like you have done well for yourself." Beryl commented. "I mean you are the king of the moon kingdom." 

Kaori put Serena down, "Sweetie why don't find your cousin and play." 

"Okay daddy," the young girl smiled and skipped off down the hall. Serena watched in wonder. /Why don't I have any memory of this?/ 

Queen Serenity noticed that her husband wanted to talk to his sister alone. "I think that I am going to go check on Serenity." She exited the hall. 

He watched as his wife left, "Sister why don't you a seat," he motioned to the chair near her. He himself sat down as well. "I am sorry that I have not contacted you, I meant to. Right after I left I tried contacting you but mother didn't want to take the chance that he would find us. 

"I understand." Was all Beryl could say in return. She felt slightly jealous that her brother had lived a full, rich life. Getting to stay in a palace when she had to stay in a shack and suffer beatings around the clock. 

"Did he... I mean after we... He didn't..." Kaori couldn't find the words, and Serena felt herself afraid of what was happening. She didn't want to hear any more of it. 

"Yes, he beat me." She answered calmly. Kaori let his head fall in shame. "It wasn't your fault, I swear. I usually provoked him." He didn't seem to believe her. Serena was shocked to say the least. 

"I promise to take care of you." Kaori whispered. Beryl smiled. Serena could tell Beryl cared a lot about her father. Her father. How strange it was for her to think of him as that. As if she had known him all her life. But that couldn't be possible or else she would have remembered. She remembered nothing of him, though. Most of her memories were of the Moon Kingdom's destruction. She hadn't thought much about her life before that. 

He didn't want to but Kaori need to ask her, "How did he die?" 

Beryl didn't think that he would ask that question, "He was going to beat me, and I stopped him and then I beat him to death." The whole time Beryl's face was straight it held no emotion. 

"I am sorry that I couldn't stop him," he didn't really know what to say, "I should have... CLEAR!" 

Serena's chest jumped off the couch, "Clear!" 

Both paramedics looked at the monitor, "I've got a pulse." 

"All right let's get her on the stretcher," they picked her up. 

"Rei can you take Chibi with you to the hospital, you can use my car." Darien wanted to go with her in the ambulance. 

"I'll call her parents," Rei picked Chibi up. 

Darien followed the medics out to the ambulance he stepped in after they lifted her up. 

Serena awoke and grumbled. "Where do you think you're taking me? I don't need to go anywhere." Darien held her hand and cried silently. 

"Thank God you're all right! You had me worried to death." Serena looked confused. 

"Why?" Her throat was constricted, making it hard to speak. 

"You stopped breathing!" Serena took a minute to let that sink in. She sat up, much to the paramedic's surprise. 

"Miss, I believe it would be better to lie down." Serena stood up at that. 

"Just stop this ambulance and let me out!" She was frustrated and wanted to get home. 

"I'm sorry miss but you need to go to the hospital your heart stopped beating and you need to get checked out by a doctor." The paramedic pushed her back down onto the stretcher. He brought out a needle. 

"What are you doing?" Darien inquired. 

Serena was struggling, she didn't want to go back to the hospital. She just wanted to go to sleep. "I'm giving her a sedative." He injected her with the needle and she calmed down and stopped struggling. 

Darien was worried he didn't like the fact that they were sedating her. He knew that she didn't want to go back but she needed to be checked out by a doctor. They had no idea why she had stopped breathing. He was worried so much about her. 

They finally arrived at the hospital and brought her in. She didn't need to go to the ER so the doctors brought her to a room to get checked out. 

Darien was waiting patiently, drinking a coffee, when the doctors came back with some news. The fumbled nervously with their reports and tried for quite a few minutes to tell them exactly what they had just experienced. 

"You... you see, we were observing Miss. Tsukino and... she... how can I put this?" The doctor was sweating now. "See, she was, well fading." Darien took this the wrong way. 

"You mean she's dying!" He screamed, making many heads turn their way in pity. 

"N... no sir! I she's becoming transparent for short periods of time." The doctor sighed, finally revealing all the information. Darien stood there dumbfounded as the doctors left quietly to have some rest and make sure they weren't losing it. 

The nurse had told him that he could go in and see her. He walked in at sat down next to her. She was hooked up to all these different machines; it scared Darien to see her like this. He gently stroked her forehead. "Where did you go?" 

She found his hand, the IV was hocked up to her arm and she was also hocked up to oxygen. "I think I was in the past," she seemed that she was deep in thought, "I don't really understand it. It felt like I was standing there watching my past. I saw my father and I saw myself as a child." 

He leaned his forehead against hers. Why did everything bad keep on happening to them? "I am so worried about you." 

She looked over at him; his face had traces of tears on his cheek. She weakly stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry Darien, I am so sorry." 

"Its not your fault Serena, the things that keep on happening to us are completely out of our control." 

"I know that, I just can't help but feeling that in some way that this is my fault." 

"Just don't think about it." Darien sighed and then thought about something. "Serena, you know summer break s only a week away, right?" 

Serena groaned, "I know, exams. I'll have to start studying." Darien shook his head. 

"Yes, but that also means we can go on vacation." Darien said cheerfully. 

"We can't go on vacation. Not with Beryl around." Serena held her face in her hands. 

"We don't even know where Beryl is. Also, it's too late for you to say no now. I rented a place by the beach so that me, you and Chibi could get some rest." Serena laughed and smacked his head playfully. 

"Why didn't you say that before?" He grinned, but didn't answer. She fell back into her pillows. 

"Serena thank heavens you're okay," her mother rushed into the hospital room. She started looking over Serena to see if she was physically okay. 

"Mom it's all right I'm..." Serena's body fazed out. There was nothing but air on her hospital bed. 

"Serena?" Her mother panicked. 

Her body reappeared, "That was really weird." 

"What's going on?" Her mother was utterly confused; she was scared to death when Serena disappeared. 

"Mom, I'm not really sure why that keeps on happening." It really scared her when she did that. Each time she would get a glimpse of the moon kingdom. Flashes of her past when she was a child would fill her mind. 

"Are you okay?" Darien asked. This was the first time he was witnessing this and he didn't like it one bit. 

"I'm fine," the look on Darien's face told her that he thought other wise. "Darien I told you I'm fine, there is nothing to worry about," she squeezes his hand reassuringly. /There isn't anything to worry about, yet./ 

Darien then felt something strange; something was tugging at his heart. He felt his mind drift away. 

*Flashback* 

/"Endymion! Stop right there, don't you dare take one more step towards that ship!" A 16 year-old Endymion stood at the edge of a boarding deck. He was dressed formally in his armour. 

"I'm sorry father, but I must go." Endymion stated as he turned to face the man who had shouted at him. The man growled and grabbed his arm. 

"I will not have my son leave his planet at such a time." Endymion's eyes softened. "You must find a suitable wife immediately. You're already 16. You should be married!" His father looked down sadly. 

"That is exactly why I'm going. I know who I wish to marry." Endymion walked aboard the ship. His father looked confused. 

"I knew this day would come. I knew that the Moon and Earth would one day be bound together." The King looked at his son and smiled. "Your life will be difficult. But if anyone can survive such a fate, you can." 

*End Flashback* 

"Darien, are you okay?" Serena asked him quietly. 

He snapped out of his daze and noticed that Serena's mother had left the room. "I'm okay I was just thinking about something. Where did your mother go?" 

"She went to call my dad, he was at work so she is going to get him to pick up Sammy." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Momma!" Chibi rushed into the room and threw herself on Serena. "You okay." Serena tightly hugged Chibi back. She knew that Chibi would be scared. Everything that she had been through in the past few days was really traumatizing. 

"Hey Serena," Rei walked up to the side of the hospital bed and gave her a hug. "I'm clad that you're okay now." 

Serena frowned, was she really okay? She kept on disappearing from time to time. 

"Daddy?" Chibi's little voice caught her attention. She could tell that something was wrong, Darien was gone. He was just there a second ago and then he disappeared. 

"What happened?" She asked Rei in a panicked voice. 

"He just fazed out, disappeared like that," Rei had never seen anything like it in her life. 

Then Serena felt it, a pang at her heart. For a second it felt as if Darien would be leaving her, that he would not return to her. Slowly the outline of his form came back in the chair that he was occupying previously. Soon the rest of him filled out. 

"Darien," Serena wrapped her arms around his neck in a panic. Was this like what Darien had felt when she vanished, was this the pain and worry that anguished his soul? "I was so worried," she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. 

Darien was still a little disorientated, one minute he was sitting in Serena's hospital room and the next thing he knew that he was somewhere else. What was that place, it had an eerie feeling that he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Had Serena gone to the same place as him, or had he gone to an entirely different one? He wasn't sure, he was sure that he needed to find out the answers and he needed to do it quickly. 

Darien got a fuzzy feeling in his stomach, as did Serena. This time they both disappeared at the same time. 

"Serena, Darien!" Rei called. Chibi looked around the room for them. "Serenity, come here. You won't find them. They'll be back soon." /I hope.../ Rei thought to herself. Chibi knew something was terribly wrong, for Rei had used her formal title. 

-Alternate Universe- 

"Darien?" Serena called out into the dark oblivion. 

"I'm right here." Darien appeared out of the shadows, wearing his royal armour. He looked at Serena and noticed she was wearing royal attire as well. They looked around and what they saw shocked them. It was the Moon Kingdom. They saw the ruins of the once beautiful palace. Skeletons of warriors surrounded them. 

"It's like we're standing in the middle of a very large tomb." Serena whispered. "I want to go back..." She took a few steps backwards, away from Darien. She allowed a few tears to make there way down her cheeks. "I don't want to have to see it again..." Memories of the Moon Kingdom's downfall entered both their minds. 

"Serenity!" Darien cried as he reached to grab her hand. Dark shadowed figures grabbed at her, but Darien would not lose her. 

They were reliving past events and it was torturing them both, for they knew the exact outcome. 

"Endymion, don't come any closer!" Serena was shaking as she fought with the cold hands that encircled her waist. 

"I won't leave you. I love you too much." Darien wanted things to go differently. He now knew what to do, but his body was acting on it's own accord. 

He knew that if he could only reach a little farther he could reach her hand. "Serenity grab my hand!" 

She reached stretching as much as she could; the cold hands of her death gripped her waist to prevent her from reaching her love. "I'm trying!" He finger tips almost touched his. They were oh so close. 

Endymion could feel his body being pulled downwards and Serenity was going upwards. He looked at the faceless being that had its hold on him. It had him only by the leg, so he used that to push himself forward. Their hands connected and the momentum of Endymion's body gravity pulled her out of the entity's hold. 

He wrapped his arms around her to protect her from the fall. She buried her face into his chest knowing that he was going to get hurt on impact because he was saving her. 

She heard the thud as they hit the cement, she quickly rolled off him. "Endymion," she whimpered. She could see the pain evident in his face. 

"Serenity," he voice weakly called out to her, his hand wrapped itself with her smaller one. "I... love you..." 

"Endy..." She was ripped away from him, her body flew as she watched Beryl aim Darien's discarded sword at his heart. "No!!!!" Serenity tried to reach him on time but she was too late. 

The cold metal blade sliced into his pure heart killing him instantly. At the same time she felt her heart die with him. "Endymion," her voice came out as only a mere whisper. She looked at his body, so cold oh so cold. His body which once held so much warmth was now nothing but a mere lifeless corpse. 

She no longer cared what happened to her, her life ended with his final breath. When she saw Beryl approach her she didn't care. Not about the evil smirk that played on her enemy's lips or the glint in her eyes, or the blooded blade hanging from Beryl's side. She didn't care as Beryl sliced the sword through her. With out him there she didn't care. 

With that her final breath escaped from her lips, "Endymion." 

They laid there. It was as if they were only sleeping and couldn't move. Both their souls wept at having to relive such a horrible moment. That's when they reappeared in the hospital. It was as if nothing had happened. But something had, and it made both of them realize just how much they had gone through in the past. They felt older and held a great burden. Thousands of years, which was their existence, returned to them. 

Rei almost fainted when she saw them appear once again. "Where did you guys go? You were gone for a whole three hours!" Tears filled her eyes immediately. "I was beginning to think that you guys wouldn't be coming back." Serena laid a hand on her friends shoulder. /Were we really gone that long?/ She thought to herself. 

"Rei called all the scouts and we decided Mina and Lita should take Chibi shopping." Ami informed. She could tell that whatever had happened to Darien and Serena, they weren't having an easy time getting over it. "We'll leave you alone to talk." Ami grabbed Rei's arm and led her out of the room. Darien and Serena silently thanked her and sighed. 

"Sometimes Ami scares me. I really do believe she knows almost everything." Serena smiled, but her heart wasn't really in it. 

She knew that neither of them wanted to say anything. Reliving their memories dug up a past both of them desperately wanted to forget. They sat in silence. 

"Serena," Darien could take it anymore, he needed to be in her arms. He felt like he hadn't seen her in so long that he hadn't been in her warm embrace. 

As if she knew what he was thinking she moved so he could join her on the hospital bed. He wrapped his arms around her careful not to hurt her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and he took in her scent. "I can't take this anymore, I can't stand this everything just keeps on happening to us and I thought that I could keep it together but I can't. I can't do it Serena, my hearts not strong enough to handle the pain." 

His word cut through her soul, he was trying to keep everything together for her, trying to be the strong one. And because of that it was taking a toll on him. "Darien..." She pulled his tearstained face up to look at hers. "I know it's hard, and it's hard for me too, and I hate the fact that everything bad is happening to us but that doesn't mean that we need to give up. We have each other and that's all we need, all these obstacles we can get over if we just stick together." 

Darien was surprised by her strength, but he fed off it. "I promise I will always take care of you." He smiled and then remembered something from a few weeks ago. 

*Flashback* 

Darien was walking in the mall with Serena. They had to buy more diapers for Chibi. When Serena and Chibi walked into a clothing store, Darien decided to hang out outside. He passed by a jewellery store and saw a beautiful gold ring with a crescent moon of diamonds. /Serena would love that./ Without thinking he went inside and bought it. 

*End Flashback* 

/Good thing I kept it in my jacket. (Serena bought him a new one. No more old ugly green jacket!)/ He sighed and got up off the bed. Serena pouted as he moved. He slowly kneeled down beside the bed, confusing Serena. 

"Serena, I know you're only 16 and that your father probably won't be happy when he finds out your 19 year old boyfriend has asked you this, but I've waited so long for this moment..." Darien's blush made him look redder than a tomato and he continued hesitantly. He took out the small box from his jacket pocket and gave a lopsided smile. "Serena Tsukino, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" Sure, it sounded cheesy, but Serena loved it all the same. She said yes before she could even think about what this would mean. Darien placed the ring on her finger and she stared at it in awe. Tears fell down her face and she hugged him tightly. 

"Only you could make such a horrible day become a million times better! And thank you, the ring is beautiful." 

She kissed him she too had waited for this moment for so long. 

Ami and Rei had heard the excitement and decided to see what it was all about. "What's going on?" Rei asked. 

Ami had a sharp eye, she spotted the box, and the ring so she put two and two together. "Are you two engaged?" 

"Yes," Serena said happily 

"Really, that's wonderful!" Rei rushed over and hugged her, "I'm so happy for you two." 

Ami came over and hugged her and congratulated Darien. "I wonder when the others will get back." 

"What time did they leave?" Darien asked he wanted to see Chibi and make sure she was all right. 

"About an hour ago, they should be back soon. They said that they wouldn't take that long." 

* * * * * 

The thick webbing of the black metallic material covered the walls; it was dark almost as dark as beryl's black heart. Since her transformation she had been feeling a little... off. She new that her new power would effect her, but she didn't think that if would be like this. 

'Why are you here?' Voices asked her. They prodded around in her mind and her memory. They were searching for something. Maybe it was to inquire about the newly inhibited body. She wasn't sure. They wouldn't leave her alone, always asking question never waiting for her to verbally give them an answer. 

'What do you wish to accomplish Donkey?' She emitted a growl at the mention of her real name. 

"As if you didn't already know. You've been in my head long enough, haven't you?" The voices quieted, obviously not expecting her to answer. Beryl was becoming annoyed. 

'Are you still think about your brother...' that was it. Beryl lost it. She closed her eyes and mentally willed the voices away, but it didn't help much. 'Your heart is still very much human. You still hold goodness. That wasn't partof our deal.' Beryl eyes opened in confusion. 'You must let it go.' She could hear the voice's eerie laugh. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes filled with an indistinguishable liquid. Her beauty, now totally gone covered with and ugly mask. She moved a hand to remove the unwanted substance trailing down her cheek. 

'Tears?' The voice had returned much to the dislike of Beryl. 'Are you so weak? Why, the last time you cried was when...' It mocked, but did not finish it's sentence. That just made Beryl's anger grow. 

"Shut up!" She screamed and clutched her head in pain. This was not supposed to be apart of the plain. "SHUT UP JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" 

The voices hushed, excellent they thought silently, perhaps Beryl would work nicely. 

* * * * * 

"Serena I so glad that you're all right," Sammy hugged her tightly, he loosed up when he thought he might be hurting her. "Sorry," he said softly. 

"Its okay Sammy you didn't hurt me," she rubbed his head making his hair messy. 

"Do they know what's wrong with you? Is it because of the phenomena? Are you going to be okay?" He asked the question rapidly one after another and she didn't catch all of them. 

"Sammy I think you should slow down, your sister has had a very long trying day." Her mother said softly, there were only four people in the room, Darien, her mother, Sammy and herself. Ami and Rei had gone downstairs to get something to eat and to try to get a hold of Mina and Lita. 

"Well, I think I stopped breathing because of a flashback I had. Also, after what happened to Darien and then having Chibi run off, I was pretty shook up." It was only after I had said it that I recognized my slip. Darien could have smacked his head, for he knew that now they were going to face a hoard of new questions. 

"Who's Chibi?" Serena's mother asked confused. Serena blushed and knew shecouldn't lie to her mother. Not anymore. 

"Chibi is... Well, you see..." Darien noticed Serena's uneasiness and realized she was going to tell the truth. He squeezed her hand in support and she continued. "Chibi is me and Darien's daughter from the future." Serena waited patiently for her mother's outburst, but it never came. 

"How wonderful! I'm going to be a grandmother!" Serena's mom's eyes had stars in them. "When can I meet her?" 

Serena was surprised to say the least at her mother's excitement. 

"She is shopping with Lita and Mina right now we're not sure when she'll get back." Serena watched as her mother's eyes lit up. 

"Oh I hope they come back soon, I can't wait to meet the little sweet heart." 

Speaking of, Mina and Lita walked into the room. Chibi didn't really walk she was more along the lines off running in. 

"Mommy! Daddy! You're back!" She smiled and latched onto Serena's middle. Serena returned the hug and held Chibi close. "Yes we're back Chibi." 

"I was waried, Aunt Mina and Lita didn't know where you went." 

"So this is Chibi," Serena's mother questioned. "Chibi it's very nice to meet you." 

Chibi smiled at the stranger, "hello. Who are you?" 

"I'm Serena's mom," her mother found Chibi absolutely adorable. 

"Grandma? Grandma!" Chibi jumped into her arms. "Mommy says you fuss over me too much, is that true?" Ilene (Serena's mother) laughed and hugged the child. 

"I would hope so!" Serena laughed at her mother's antics. 

"Mom, there is one more thing to tell you..." Serena smiled and looked to Darien. "We're engaged." Her mother stopped twirling Chibi around. 

"Well, I would hope so." Ilene winked ather daughter. "Congratulations you two." She put Chibi down for a few seconds to hug her daughter and soon to be son-in-law. "Can I ask you one thing though?" Serena looked at her mother confused. "Did you really call the child Chibi?" Serena sweat-dropped. 

"Her real name is Serenity, after my name. We call her Chibi Chibi or Chibi as a nickname." 

She noticed that some one was missing, "Where's dad?" 

Her mother frowned, "he went out of town yesterday for business, I called him awhile ago he said that he'll be flying in tomorrow." 

"Oh," she didn't know that he had left town. Had she missed out on anything else in the past few days? 

There was a soft knock at the door, "I'm sorry folks but visiting hours are over." The nurse informed them. 

Darien hoped that he would be allowed to stay with her. He would have to ask one of the doctors. He looked at Serena's mom, some one would need to watch Chibi for them. 

As if she knew what her future son in law was thinking she spoke, "I can watch Chibi for tonight." 

Chibi's eyes lit up at the thought, "Really? Can I go over to gandma's house huh can I mommy?" 

Serena smiled at her excitement, "Of course you can sweetie," some how she thought that her mother would benefit more than her daughter from this little sleeping arrangement. 

"Yay! Tanks mommy! Now I can play with all the toys in your room." She hugged Serena. 

"Don't I get a hug?" Darien pretended to pout. 

Chibi giggled, "Of course you do daddy." She wrapped her arms around him. 

Serena watched as her family left and the doctor came in. He smiled when he noticed Darien still there. 

"Don't worry Mr. Chiba, I'll allow you to stay with your fiancée. I have something to tell you anyway." Serena and Darien looked confusedly at the doctor. "First things first, you can go home in an hour. Now for the big news..." The doctor looked over his charts again. "It seems you two are going to be parents." 

* * * * * 

**END CHAPTER!! **We realize how evil cliffhangers are but we need to keep you on your toes. Please don't hate us too much, and don't forget to review! 

You want to know how long it took to think of a title for this chapter?!?!?!? A very long time... Oh, oh, oh!!! Before we forget.... HAPPY EASTER! ^_^ (I know, we're kinda late...) 


	10. Cursed

A.N: Hey everyone, just letting you know that we didn't fall off the face of the earth. (Tramie hurriedly grabs rope and throws it off the face of the earth. Shottsy, who is falling, catches it. Shottsy tries to pull herself up.)

Tramie: Come on Shotts you can do it, climb up the rope!

Shottsy (who is struggling): I can't do it captin (using scotty accent from Star Trek).

Tramie: There, just a little bit more. (Shottsy pulls more and Tramie too starts falling off the face of the earth.)

Both: AHHHH!

Tramie: Look what you've done, we're both falling off the face of the earth! (Uses the air to get closer to Shottsy and smacks her across the back of her head.)

Shottsy: Hey what was that for? (Tramie points out the obvious.) Okay, so maybe I might have had something to do with that.

(They continue falling for a good 2 months.)

Shottsy: So I said to the Rabbi, 'Rabbi how long have you been in the priest hood?'

Tramie: (Shoots Shottsy an annoyed glance.) You know Shotts, that joke isn't funny. YOU'VE BEEN TELLING IT FOR THE PAST 2 MONTHS!

(Shottsy frowns. Soon they see ground closing in on them.)

Shottsy: OH NO! IT'S THE END!

BOTH: AHH

(Suddenly they are lifted up, just missing the ground. They look at who's arms they are in. Then they look at each other.)

Both: Superman?

Superman: Yes it is I, Superman.

Tramie: Wow, I didn't think you existed.

Super: Yes, I do

Shottsy: Wow, (thinks to self) he looks really hot in tights. (grins)

Okay, so that is what happened... What do you mean the other month and a half?

(Laughs nerviously) Okay I'll just be letting you read the story now.

(Reader sees images of Tramie, Shottsy and Superman on a tropical island vacation drinking tropical drinks.)

Hehehe... Sorry, maybe we'll invite you guys next time.

Thanks to those who reviewed (sorry muchness for being late):

-/ Moon's Rose /- : Amazing chapter? Really? (Both get really excited and glomp you) We must have worn your patience thin, am I right? Sorry about that...

-/ Silver Moonlight-81 /- : Oh yes, the fun we will have with them being parents... (evil laughter is heard)

-/ Violet angel /- : (takes wooden stick away from violet) Ok, keep calm now... (Shottsy patts the 'evil' cliffhanger's back) Our cliffhangers are not to be hated. They serve a purpose! Err... what that is, I'm not sure at the moment... Oh, and yes we did expect you to stay awake while you were sleeping! (notices she is still sleeping - pokes with the wooden stick) You can't sleep now, you have to read!

-/ kalinda /- : Yes, a long convo indeed. (sweatdrop)

-/ Skyraven /- : We likit the long chapters, because it's fun to try to beat our previous record of however many pages. Beryl is well... read on and see.

-/ moonkittycat /- : Here is more stuff! Mmmhmm, another chapter has arrived!

And now on with the show!

Black Tide

Written by: Tramie & Shottsy

Chapter 10

Cursed

"First things first, you can go home in an hour. Now for the big news..." The doctor looked over his charts again. "It seems you two are going to be parents."

Serena stared at the doctor like he had two heads. _Did he just say what I think he said? _"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"I said that you're pregnant." He repeated.

"Pregnant?" She asked again in a small voice. She knew Chibi had to be born sometime, but she didn't think it would be so soon.

"Yes Miss Tsukino, you're pregnant. I'll leave the two of you alone to talk amoungst yourselves." With that the doctor exited the room.

Darien still had yet to say anything, he was still looking at the spot where the doctor was standing. "Wow," was all that he could muster up.

Serena herself was on the verge of tears. Sure she was happy and excited, but this couldn't have come at a worse time. Beryl was still out there, capable of who knows what. This wasn't like that fairytale of a dream she had been having.

"Serena?" Darien carefully looked at the young girl, no woman. Serena had grown up alot these past few months, but this kind of information would be hard for anyone to bear. Especially when your parents thought you were living with your best friend...

A small smile crossed Serena's features and Darien moved in to hug her. She hugged back with all the force she could muster. "We're going to be parents. Me and you. Who would have thought that at our age..." Darien frowned slightly at that.

Serena was only sixteen, soon to be seventeen, where as he was nineteen and was already in his third year of university. It was sure to cause some talk and he didn't want to put Serena through that. Of course, the situation for him wouldn't be any better. A nineteen year old getting a sixteen year old pregnant wasn't exactly... well, legal.

Serena noticed his frown, but had no idea of the troubles that went through his mind and suddenly thought he didn't want the baby. She was too naive at times.

"I can't wait." Darien said suddenly, hoping that Serena wasn't thinking what he thought she was thinking. Serena almost cried again at that statement. So he did want it after all.

He smiled down at her and couldn't help but think that the timing could have been a little better. After all the mess with Beryl was over, then at that time they could settle down and have a family (mind you, Serena would be a little older too). He sat down with her on the bed. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well at least we don't have to come up with a name," she joked absently, playing with the cuffs of his shirt.

He smirked, "well that's true." _She is so beautiful._ He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. In some ways he felt like he didn't deserve her. "Have I told you yet today how much I love you?"

"Humm..." She feigned being deep in thought, "I think I vaguely remember something about that, but I also think you could remind me." She smiled.

"Well I guess that I'll just have to prove it," he bent down and softly kissed her.

Serena got up off the bed, with Darien's help, and went to change. When she returned she signed out of the hospital and they drove home.

Darien had offered to call Serena's parents and explain their situation. Well, at least the fact that they had moved in together and why. He left out the part about Serena being pregnant, but had invited her parents over for dinner the next day so they could tell her parents together.

Andrew had left a message on the answering machine and Darien listened to it warily as he sat down on the couch, leaving Serena to take a shower.

_"Hey Dare, I heard Serena was back in the hospital again. You two alright? Is there anything you wanted to tell me? You know I'm here for you man, but if you keep hiding stuff from me I'm going to have to find out for myself. You know my number, call me."_

Darien groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. His ebony hair was dishevelled and he had bags under his eyes. _I wish these things would stop happening! I just want one night of sleep. _He thought about going on a vacation, but Beryl was still out there.

He distantly heard Serena exit the shower and brought his hand down. He had to be strong for Serena. He couldn't show the affects this past month was having on him.

"You hungry?" He asked as she sat down on the couch next to him, using the towel to dry her long hair.

"Just a little bit. We've been having too much hospital food lately," she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Want me to make you something?"

She sighed, "No it's okay, you're tired. I'll just get myself a bowl of cereal (I love cereal yummy)."

He frowned. Maybe he was already starting to get over protective, but he didn't want her having cereal as her dinner. "Are you sure? I could make something for you, it's not a problem."

"It's fine, I swear. I promise that tomorrow I will start eating properly," she smiled. "Scouts honor."

He couldn't help but smile at the last part, "Alright."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Do you want anything while I'm up?"

"No thanks, I'm good." He sunk further into the couch, almost ready to fall asleep on the spot. He was so tired mentally and physically.

"Darien, are you sure you don't want..." Serena stopped mid-sentence when she noticed that Darien was already asleep. She took a blanket and draped it over his sleeping form.

She smiled down at him, taking a minute to memorize every inch of him. After all that she had been through, he had stood by her. _I hope we'll always be together._ With that thought, she bent down and kissed him lightly on his forehead. She then went to get herself some cereal.

-At the Temple-

"I promise I won't go too close to the sacred fire again! I'm so sorry Rei, I didn't know that my powers would come back so rapidly." Ami apologized, after extinguishing the fire. After last night, they began to remember alot about their past lives. Each were becoming more and more like who they once were, without losing their new identity. It was going to take some adjusting to.

"Ahhh!" A crash could be heard in the distance and Mina's scream only made the others sweatdrop.

Mina walked in silently, worrying the others. Her mouth began to move, but no words were forming. Then, she started to laugh hysterically. The others thought she had finally lost it.

"You'll giggle never guess giggle what just happened!" Again, she broke into hysterical laughter. Lita looked outside, but saw nothing.

"What happened already!?" Rei asked a little impatiently, still wound up about Ami extinguishing her fire.

Mina smiled and held out a small item, "I won a prize from the Cracker Jack box, you know peanuts and a prize."

"Is that what you were screaming about? A stupid prize you found in your snack?"

Mina continued to smile, without noticing the death glares she was receiving from Rei.

The other girls sweat dropped. "Do you think we should tell her?" Lita quietly asked Ami.

"That might be wise," she stood up again, "It's not like we want Rei to kill her."

"Um Mina, why don't you come into the other room with us," Lita said loudly enough for the two other girls to hear. Then she whispered to Ami, "It'll give Rei some time to cool down."

Ami nodded her head in agreement. Rei was still angry that the sacred fire had gone out.

As the girls moved into the next room to let Rei get rid of some steam, a man stood watching from outside the temple.

"They will need my help soon." He whispered and continued to watch them with interest.

**- - - - -**

"Darien, come here! Let me do that tie up for you. You're an absolute mess!" Serena tugged on his tie and straightened his collar.

Chibi Chibi stuck to tugging on Serena's new dress she had bought especially for this occasion. "Mommy, do I look pretty?" Serena looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes you do. Go wash your face before grandma comes." Chibi nodded her head and ran to the washroom.

"You nervous?" Darien asked, already knowing the answer

Serena flattened her skirt once again, "Me? Nervous? No, of course not," Darien gave her a questioning look, "Okay. Yes, I'm nervous."

"You want me to do all the talking?" Darien asked carefully. Serena shook her head no and sighed.

"It's just... what will they think when they hear that their 15 year old daughter is pregnant?" Darien shuddered. Her father was going to kill him for sure.

"Well, we are just going to have to explain that we love each other and are both happy about this." He lifted her chin so he could see into her eyes. "They should be happy if you're happy."

"But what if they're not," she started to panic, "What if they hate me and they..."

He stopped her, "It won't happen okay? And even if they do, we'll get over it together." He held her arms still and made her look him in the eyes, "Every thing will be okay," he smiled slightly, "I promise."

She stopped worrying a little bit. She still had her fears that her parents wouldn't want her to keep the baby. Though her mother had taken a certain shine to Chibi, she was still worried that her parents would think it would be too soon. "I think you're right."

"Um, I think that we should tell them about the engagement first." She noticed Darien's nervous look, "That way they won't think the only reason for marrying me is that I'm having your baby."

"Ding." The door bell rang, taking their attention towards the door.

Chibi ran up to it and reached up to the knob to open it, "Gama!" Chibi instantly latched onto her leg.

"Hello Chibi! You're looking very pretty today." Serena's mother picked up the little girl and gave her a quick kiss. "Hello Serena, Darien." Her mother was smiling brightly, eyes shining.

"Hello mom, dad!" Serena went up and hugged them both, but Darien stayed behind, unsure of what to say. As they all sat down at the kitchen table, Darien went to serve the food.

"So Darien, do your parents help you pay for this apartment?" Serena's father asked as he took a dinner roll. Serena and Darien both cringed at the question.

"Actually, they died when I was very young." Serena's father looked sympathetic, but Darien continued, "I have a few jobs to help pay for it and I'm studying to become a doctor on a scholarship."

Serena's mother smiled, trying to lighten the mood, "Well, that would be good. How about we start eating?"

They ate and minimal conversation continued until Serena got up to clear the plates, "Darien, why don't you help me with the dessert?"

"Right," Darien stood up and followed her to the kitchen.

"I'm going to talk to your father first, I feel like I should ask him."

Serena nervously bit her lip and looked out at the table, "What if he says no? I know you want to do the honorable thing here, but there's a chance that he'll say no."

"Then we'll tell them together right now." He could feel her nervousness. He kissed her, "Everything will work out, you'll see." He took her hand and led her back to the table.

Serena mustered up all the courage she could, "Mom, dad," she looked at both of them, "Darien and I have an announcement to make." She glanced at Darien and felt him squeeze her hand. "Darien and I..."

"Are getting engaged," They watched for her parents' reactions. "I know that we're young, but I love Serena and I would do anything for her, and I want to marry her."

Serena's parents said nothing, but smiles were forming on their faces. "I couldn't think of a better son-in-law." Her father stated. That made Darien alittle more hesitant to tell him the second part.

"Well, there's more daddy," Serena started with a new found confidence, "First, I just want to say we are both happy about this and think we are ready. No matter what you say, we are going through with this."

Serena's parents looked confused, but kept their eyes focused on their daughter. "I'm pregnant."

Her mother's hand rose to her mouth and her father turned towards Darien. "What!?!?"

Darien stood when Serena's father rose. "Please understand, Mr.Tsukino. I love your daughter very much and..."

"I should have known that was the reason you wanted her to move in with you. Thought you could use her, didn't you?" Her father interupted, fuming. "I could have you arrested! Taking advantage of a child her age..."

"I'm not a child!" Serena shouted, startling everyone in the room.

She began to choke back sobs as she continued to speak. "I have seen more things than any of you. I've been taking care of Chibi, I know what to do. Both of you said I was becoming more responsible, and I'm Sailor Moon, for crying out loud! I think I can do this."

Her parents didn't speak, and Darien walked over to comfort her. "Shhh, calm down sweetie. Stress isn't good for the baby." He smiled at her and she let out a wet laugh. Serena's mother looked at them with awe.

"Reminds me of when... Oh Kenji, they remind me of us." Her mother's eyes filled with tears and her father just held her in his arms.

Chibi just sat there while this was going on. She was confused and she could tell that her mother was upset. Her grandpa was upset. Did he not want to have her as a granddaughter? Didn't he like her? She tried to hold back her tears. "Mommy?" She slid out of her chair and walked next to Serena and looked up at her with her big tear streaked orbs.

Serena looked down at her daughter, realizing now that maybe she shouldn't have done this in front of her. She didn't know what her parents reaction would be. Her father had gotten angry and Chibi didn't need to see things like that. She picked Chibi up and pulled her to her chest. "Shush, everything is okay sweetie."

Chibi tried to stifle back a sob, "But you sad."

Darien smoothed down her hair, "Don't worry about it Chibi, everything is okay."

Her parents watched the entire thing. True they were both young, but they did love each other. Still, Mr. Tuskino would definatly have to have a talk with Darien sometime soon. "I think we need some time, Serena; to process it all." Her father explained.

And with that, her parents left. There were no more words uttered and only Serena's mother stopped for a hug. Serena wasn't feeling so great and so they all retired early. Before they went to bed, Serena called Sammy and explained the whole thing. At least one person was happy about their news.

_"Rei, I must speak to you. Quickly!" Princess Serenity banged on the Princess of Mar's door until it was opened._

_"What is it, Sere?" A disgruntled looking Rei walked into the hall and looked concernedly at her princess._

_"Can we go inside?" Serenity asked, pointing to Rei's room. She nodded and they entered quietly._

_"So what brings you to my quarters so early in the morning?" Rei asked as she made space for Serenity on her bed._

_"I... Oh, I swear I always have the worst timing..." Serenity scolded herself, and Rei placed a hand on hers to remind her what she came here for. Serenity sighed and looked at the floor. "Rei, I think I might be pregnant." Rei's eyes shot wide open and her mouth stood agape._

_"But, but, but... With Queen Beryl starting to... I mean the Earth is already under fierce attack... Who is the father?" Serenity's mouth opened indignantly._

_"Who else? You know me better than that. I have only been with Endymion." A deep blush rose on her cheeks._

_Rei wasn't sure what she was going to say. With all the trouble that was starting, not to mention the fact that the two of them were so young, she wasn't sure if Serena was ready to have the baby, "So what are you going to do?"_

_Serenity sat down slowly on the bed next to her, "I'm not sure... I haven't even told him yet," she looked at Rei, worry evident in her eyes, "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do..." Tears started to fall down her cheeks, "I so scared Rei." _

_Rei wrapped her arms around Serenity and let Serenity's head fall on her shoulder and she cried into it. "Shush..." she patted her back, "Everything will be okay, I promise."_

_- - - - -_

_"Serenity! Serenity! Your father, Puu has sent word from your father!" Serenity jumped out of her seat and her eyes glazed over as her mother pushed open the door. For almost two years now they had thought him to be dead. Could it be possible he survived the Outer Solar System War?_

_"Mama, are you sure it's from him?" Her mother nodded happily and she closed the door shut behind her. She was about to tell her daughter everything when an unwanted interruption occurred._

_"You will let me see the Queen! I am her sister-in-law!" A feeling of despair swept over the three women in the bedroom. Beryl. She'd become crazy after her brother's supposed death. She hated Queen Serenity and was very public about that hate. She insisted in being called Queen Beryl, and the attacks on Earth seemed to link back to her._

_"Serenity, let me see what it is," Beryl demanded, striding into the room. _

_"Ma'am, you can't go in there!" A guard tried to stop her, but she pushed past him._

_"Beryl, I will tell you what is going on after I know what is happening." Queen Serenity said smoothly, not letting her anger rise._

_"I demand to know now. If it concerns my brother, then I should be the first to know, damn it!" Beryl slammed her fist against the table. _

_Queen Serenity only continued to stay calm, "Behaving like a child is getting us no where, Beryl. I have already told you I myself need to figure out what is going on."_

_Beryl's temper flared, and her once lovely features were seen in their most hideous form. "My brother is of my blood, I do believe I am closer to him than he is to you!" She screamed, making the ground rumble and Princess Serenity cower slightly in fear of her aunt._

_"Do you think your brother would be so close to you after he heard what you had done to my- our people?" Queen Serenity yelled, and for the first time since Princess Serenity had been born, did she see her mother's usually calm and graceful features become anything but calm. Her voice proved she cared nothing of the formalities that came with being Queen at the moment. Beryl only smirked and looked towards the still young Princess._

_"Maybe I could change your mind..." She grabbed the Princess's arm and held her close to her. _

_She pulled out a small dagger and held it to her throat. "Now will you tell me?" Serenity was shocked and stepped closer to Beryl, only to have Beryl move the dagger closer to her daughter's throat._

_"Aunt Beryl, why... why do you keep doing these things?" Tears stung in the corners of the girl's eyes and she held tightly on to her aunt's arm. Beryl cringed slightly at her hand._

_"I'm so sorry. I just need him. He's all I have." Beryl hadn't spoken aloud, but Princess Serenity could hear her heart's plea. She knew her aunt wasn't evil, just sad and alone._

_Queen Serenity was worried for her daughter's safety. Beryl wasn't mentally stable. After all, she had brutally murdered her father. She didn't know what she might do to Serenity. "Let go of my daughter. This won't help finding out what is going on with your brother."_

_"I need to know what is going on, and if this is my only solution, than so be it," she was ready to hurt Princess Serenity. _

_"Beryl don't!" Queen Serenity screamed trying to reach her daughter. Serenity whimpered in Beryl's grasp, it was so tight. She tried to struggle to get out of it. Beryl tried to keep her frim grip, but she couldn't, so she let go, sending Serenity straight to the pavement. She didn't know what happened, but she felt something, something inside her and it felt horrible; like something was dying. She looked down at her dress and thick red blood began to form between her legs. She had miscarried. The push from Beryl had killed her and Endymion's baby._

_She just stared at the blood as it grew, fresh salty tears rolling down her paling cheeks. When she thought there might have been a possibility that she was pregnant, she was scared, but in her heart she really wanted this baby. It was hers and Endy's. It would have been a beautiful baby made from their love, something pure that the two of them had created, and now it was gone. She didn't know what to do. If she should tell him, she didn't know. It might break his heart to hear that the child they made had died before its entry into this world. _

_"Endy..." She whispered softly into the wind. She didn't know if she could even face him after knowing that they could no longer have something that was so precious. _

_"Serenity, are you alright?" Her mother rushed over to her. She instantly noticed the blood soaking her daughter's white dress. She gave her daughter a questioning look, but Princess Serenity's sad eyes turned away from her, ashamed. _

_Queen Serenity knew from the look on her daughter's face at that moment what had happened. She was pregnant, but now that baby was dead._

_Serenity slowly rose to her feet, staring at her once beloved aunt in shock. Her lips trembled and her hands fell on her abdomen. Beryl took a few steps back, wondering what she had done. _What have I become?_ She thought to herself._

_Serenity wept and ran out of the room. As she ran blindly, she bumped into one of the Earth's generals, Nephrite, who had just arrived with the Prince._

_"Princess?" He asked, obviously worried. Serenity tried to run in the opposite direction before Endymion could see her._

_"Please, Nephrite. I have to go." The general held her arm, and moved slowly to touch her forehead. "Please don't, you..." But it was too late. Nephrite had tapped into her mind to see what was wrong. His body shuddered at the revelation. Serenity broke down when he released her._

_"What is going on here?" Endymion had finally joined his general, but was disturbed at what he saw. "What have you done to her?" He was angered and confused._

_"Your Majesty, I... I think it's better if she would explain." He sighed and helped the Princess up. "My apologizes, Endymion." The sadness in the general's eyes frightened the Prince and he took hold of his crying Princess immediately._

_"Serenity?" Endymion forgot the formalities. He knew something was wrong. Really wrong. _

_She wouldn't look at him, she couldn't. She was standing there in his arms, bleeding. She was so scared she couldn't face him know. She turned her face away. "Endy... I... I..." She couldn't say it, she had to get out of there. She pushed his chest away. It surprised him, so he released his hold and she ran away from him._

_He watched her run away, her dirty white dress flowing behind. He needed to talk to her, to understand what was going on. He looked over at her mother for some kind of help, but he was met with sadness. Nephrite had left, knowing that Endymion should talk to his princess alone. Now that wasn't an option. Whatever happened to Serenity had scared her, scared her so much that she couldn't talk to him. _

- - - - -

Mars jumped as the youma attacked. It had been awhile since they'd all been in battle, and they weren't doing too well. Add in the fact that no one was allowing Sailor Moon to come anywhere close to the battle field, and now Mercury was out cold.

_Great, just great. What a time to get knocked up, meatball head._ Mars thought, as she dodged yet another attack. She threw an attack back, but it was reflected and knocked her back.

Serena watched this from behind a building. _How could they even think about not letting me help!_ Sighing in frustration, she transformed. _I can't waste another minute watching my friends get hurt._

"Venus... Crescent... V!" Venus's attack missed the youma.

As it fended off the next attack from Jupiter, the youma mocked them. It laughed at their fighting skills. It wasn't stupid either, it knew that they were missing their leader. "Is that all you have little girls?"

Jupiter was about to respond when a new voice cut her off, "Moon... Tiara... Magic!" It was Sailor Moon. She hadn't listened to them.

She had taken things into her own hands. Unfortunately, her attack hadn't killed the youma. It had only angered it; now its attention was focused on her.

"Sailor Moon watch out!" Mars yelled as the next attack came hurling towards their leader.

Tuxedo Mask rushed towards Sailor Moon, but was too late. The attack hit head on and everyone stood shocked; even the youma was surprised. Silence fell over the battle scene. It was almost as if time had stopped as the clouds of smoke slowly disappeared. And there she stood, as if nothing had happened. Sailor Moon hadn't even been fazed.

"If you think you can beat me so easily, think again."

Sailor Moon spoke in order to hide her own confusion. She closed her eyes and allowed her powers to collect. The youma was still in awe and was frozen to the spot. "Moon... Ribbon... Elimination (couldn't think of a good attack name...)!" The circular white light, surrounded by the eight colours of the planets, sped towards the youma and evaporated it.

They were all in shock, to say the least. Serena herself was still in shock. Like many other times recently, something new and interesting had happened.

Darien rushed over to her to see if she was still alright. "Serena?" He asked softly. His eyes were scanning her over for any visible injuries.

She felt weak, it had taken some out of her. She fell into Darien's embrace and he caught her in the nick of time. He wrapped his arms around her to support her. "Darien..." She rested her head on his chest. "Is Mercury alright?" She was too weak to look for herself.

"She's fine," he rested his chin on the top of her head. "I was worried about you," he said softly to her, "That's the first time I wasn't able to reach you in time." He was so worried. When he didn't get there in time, he thought that she was a goner for sure.

She listened to the worry evident in his voice, "Darien, I'm..." She looked into his eyes. She put her hand up to his cheek. "I'm alright Darien. I'm not hurt, not a scratch or bruise on me."

He bent his head down, "I know, but I can't help worrying about you and... the baby."

Rei walked up behind the de-transformed Serena and whacked her upside the head. "What were you thinking, coming out in your condition?" She practically screamed, and the others had to cover their ears. Serena wasn't paying attention, though, as she made her way over to Sailor Mercury.

"Ami, are... are you alright?" Serena shook her gently, worried at her friends state. _I should have jumped in sooner..._

She picked Ami up and looked down sadly at her. Sighing slightly, she carried the unconscious girl away from all the others, heading in the direction of her apartment. The others stared at her in shock and confusion.

"Serena, wait! You shouldn't be carrying her!" Lita called. Serena only walked faster, a bit angered that her friends would think her so weak she wouldn't even be able to help her friend.

The others followed her, but didn't dare get to close to their angered leader. Rei had tried, and had been kicked when she attempted to grab Ami. So, they all went to Darien and Serena's in silence.

- - - - -

She sat down on the park bench, and smiled when she felt his presence behind her. "You're late."

He shifted lightly on his feet, "Yes but I have the..."

She smirked as she cut him off, "Tendency to be late," she turned her head to look at him. "That's what you always say."

He grinned at her comment and joined her on the bench, "You always knew me best."

She smiled sadly, as her hands were now more interesting, "I still do, unless you forgot."

He took her hands, "I didn't forget." He stiffened, "When are you going to talk to Serena? You know it has to be soon."

"I know Kenji, I'll talk to our daughter soon."

- - - - -

Chibi sat quietly by her mother's side, watching her fussing over Ami. They had always been close, and in the future they were even closer. Serena depended on Ami to be there, to help her deal with her problems. That much Chibi was sure of. Serena dipped a cloth into a basin of warm water and continued to clean all of Ami's wounds by hand. Never had she done this for any other scout. Never had it been necessary.

Serena stopped her actions as Ami's eyes began to flutter. Feeling a sense of relief, she let out a sigh. Taking Ami's hand in hers, she pushed back the girls bangs and waited for her to come back into consciousness.

"Se... Serena?" Ami whispered. Her throat hurt and she decided against trying to move.

"Yes Ami?" Serena smiled and pulled her seat closer to the bed. "Don't try to speak too much, you took quite the hit today."

Ami tried to sit up, along with Serena's help, but she groaned as she did so and stopped. "Ow."

Serena smiled slightly and called to her friends waiting in Darien's living room. "Guys, you can come in. Ami's awake."

The scouts walked in, along with Darien. Mina smiled and sat down next to Chibi and pulled her on her lap. "Hey Ami, how do you feel."

"Like I got hit by a truck, after I was run over by a train, " She smirked painfully.

"Why don't we go into the living room and let Ami rest for a little while?" Lita suggested when she saw how tired Ami looked.

Serena nodded and went to follow the others out of the room before Ami grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Stay, please." She smiled and sat back down. "I wanted to talk to you." Ami continued.

"Maybe this should wait until after you rest, we don't..." Serena was cut off.

"It can't wait, it's important." Ami sat up in bed, not even noticing her injuries. "First of all, thank you for everything."

Ami smiled and looked down at her hands. "As for the real reason I need to speak to you... We can't fight without you. As much as we tried today, we have proven we are nothing without our leader." Ami's eyes grew sad.

"Now, don't say that!" Serena patted her back lightly and pulled her head up. "You were not expecting such a strong youma. I'm proud of all of you for staying at it for so long."

Ami wasn't buying it. "We've failed you, Serenity. We could not protect you. I was weak." Tears formed in the corner of the blue haired girl's eyes.

Tears welled in the corners of Serena's eyes as well. It couldn't be true, the scouts were powerful. They didn't need her to fight their battles. "Ami, you are not weak, don't say that. You guys have saved me so many times." Serena tried to calm her emotional friend down.

"No Serena, I don't think we can protect you. Every time we have killed a monster from the Negaverse, it was you who gave the final blow." Realization hit her, maybe there was something they could do, "I think we need to find out more about the goddesses, maybe they can help us to improve while your pregnant."

Serena laughed a little, "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I need to stop." Ami looked at her with an inquiring look and Serena gave in, "Okay, so maybe I can't fight battles for a little while."

Ami chuckled, "I think that maybe I should get some more rest before I go home."

"Alright," Serena carefully helped Ami back down onto the bed. She pulled the covers up to Ami's chin. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ami was confused, "I should be the one thanking you Serena.

She just looked at the floor, "I just wanted to thank you for being such a good friend, for always helping me Ami."

Ami felt fresh new tears forming, "That's what friends are for."

Serena smiled and left the room, closing the door softly behind her. Sighing slightly, she dropped on to the couch.

"The others left a few minutes ago." Darien sat next to her, rubbing her shoulders. Serena nodded and looked towards their bedroom where Chibi Chibi was sleeping. "She's fine, don't worry." Again, Serena nodded. Staring off to the side, she noticed the answering machine light blink.

She bent over and pressed the button. Darien noticed this and moved to listen.

_"Hey Darien. It's me Andrew. Just wanted to check up on you and see what's up. You never seem to be home when I call. Oh well. Just remember to call me back. Bye!" _

Both moaned at their friend's voice. It brought them back to reality, and they didn't like it. The short holiday was over, and tomorrow they would all be going back to school.

"I totally forgot about school!" Serena grumbled. Darien looked at the clock across the room and noticed it was almost ten.

"We should really get some rest. We can drop Chibi off at your parents tomorrow morning." Darien stood up and held out a hand for Serena.

"And Ami?" Her blue eyes flashed to the direction of the spare bedroom.

"Rei said she'd call her mother and say she was sleeping over. Then tomorrow, tell her she wasn't feeling well and so she can stay home." They opened the bedroom door and stepped in. Smiles immediately lit up their features as they stared at their daughter.

Serena and Darien walked in quietly. Serena smiled at the thought that this was her and Darien's bedroom. She went over to her dresser and pulled out her pjs. She looked back over at Chibi and smiled again.

Darien came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. His fingers slid slightly against her tummy. His gaze was in the same direction as hers, "To think that she is growing right here, inside of you."

Her smile widened as she turned back to look at him, her fingers threading with his above her stomach. "I know, it's pretty amazing to think about." She turned around in his arms, "I love you." She kissed him tenderly.

"I love you too," he kissed her again, "I think it's about time we get some rest." He kissed the tip of her nose and let her go to change.

- - - - -

_"Serenity!" Endymion chased after her as she frantically ran down the palace halls towards her room. "Serenity wait!"_

_She finally reached her room and locked the door behind her. He sighed and knocked on it. Something terrible had happened, and he had only missed it by minutes. "Please open the door?" He could tell that she was hurting, and it killed him to see her this way._

_He could hear her muffled voice through the door, "Just go away, I can't talk to you right now."_

_"Serenity, please!" He stopped and looked down. "I... I can't stand not knowing." He could hear her harsh sobs and he knocked on the door, begging for entrance._

_"I lost it! How could she... my own aunt!" He listened to her strange ramblings and his eyes widened. _

_"What did Beryl do? Did she hurt you? I swear, I'll kill her if she even..." The door opening stopped his angered thoughts. He quickly held his princess and stroked her head. "Please, I need to know." He could feel her head nod against his chest and he pulled her from him just enough to see her face._

_"I was going to tell you. I was on my way, but she... you see I am... well, I was..." She stopped, and began to sob again. "Do you remember that night, the one we... we spent together?" A small blush formed on her wet cheeks, tears still falling freely._

_"How could I not." Realization came to him and he suddenly wanted her to finish the rest of her story. And fast. He choked on his own words, "Are you... were you pregnant?" _Please, please let that not be the reason she has blood on her clothes!

_A horrible croak of a yes escaped from her lips and she buried her head futher into his shirt. _

_He didn't know what he was feeling; sorrow, anger, hate, the want to comfort the woman he loved? He felt it all at once. They had a beautiful night together and she was pregnant with his child. It was like a promise of happiness, that they would be together, and all of that was robbed from them. Their chance at a family was taken from them in the worst form. "What did she do?" He tried to not make the hate evident in his voice. He didn't want to upset her more than she already was. _

_He could make out the gist of it from her broken sobs. Beryl would pay, pay for what he had done to her, done to their family. Beryl was nothing but a murderer, and as that she needed to be punished and he was the one who wanted to do it. _

_"Shush love, everything will be alright," he cooed her, rubbing her back in soothing motions. Beryl could wait, right now he need to take care of what was important. Serenity. _

_After a while her cries quieted down to soft sniffles. They had moved from standing to sitting on her bed. He lifted up her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you." _

_She looked back at him, noticing that tears were forming in his eyes too. She stroked his cheek with her thumb, "Endy, don't do this." She choked, "Don't blame yourself for what happened. You couldn't have done anything." _

_His eyes were downcast, "I promised that I would protect you, and I failed. I couldn't even protect our unborn child." Full out tears were coming down from his cheeks. She could feel the hotness of them dropping down on her hand. "I'm so sorry." _

_She couldn't see him this way, so she pulled his head so that he rested on her shoulder. Her hands running soothingly through his hear and on his arm. _

_"Shhh... don't say that. Never say that." _

- - - - -

Darien awoke to the blinding sun and the scent of his beloved beside him. He kissed her forehead and shook her slightly. "Wake up, Sere." When she failed to respond, he tried again. "We have school, remember?"

"School?!?" She shot up, eyes wide open. Then she noticed the sun, and quickly hid her bright blue eyes from the painful light. Once adjusted, she kissed Darien on the nose and lifted Chibi onto her lap. She latched on, but didn't wake.

"Maybe we should just let her sleep." Darien suggested. Serena nodded and laid her back down once kissing her forehead.

They changed and made breakfast. Serena gathered her school supplies while Darien woke Ami up. The three had a quiet breakfast and then got ready to leave. Serena helped Ami walk out to the car, even after Ami insisted she was fine.

Darien took Chibi and put her in the car seat. They drove in silence. It was a strange feeling for all of them, but no one knew what to say. Finally, they reached Rei's and Ami thanked them and took off up the temple steps. Serena watched warily, hoping Ami was truly alright.

After dropping Chibi off, and having Serena's father have a short talk with Darien, they were off to school. "Darien, what are we going to do when I start to show?" He didn't answer right away like she had hoped. Actually, he didn't answer until they were parked in front of the school.

He looked over at her and then started, "I'm not too sure, Sere. I mean, between the Negaverse and our baby, I can't even think about anything else." He ran a hand through his ebony locks and scrunched up his nose as if annoyed.

"Maybe I can ask Puu for some advice. She's seen the future, perhaps she can tell us what steps to take." Serena's idea seemed logical, so Darien only agreed. "Alright, then tonight I'll call for her." She smiled and kissed him quickly before rushing towards the school. Just before entering, she turned and waved.

- - - - -

Serena came back from school tired and ready to sleep, which she would have done if she didn't have so much homework. It was like she was piled up under a swarm of books; which were now strewn across Darien's kitchen table. She sighed as she looked over her next math question. _This stuff doesn't make any sense._ She was more than frustrated. It was the 10th equation that she had gone over and she still didn't understand how to do it.

She closed her book, no longer wanting to look at it. This was all that she needed, more stress. Stress was bad, not only for her, but for the baby. She absently rubbed her hand over her stomach. She would have to talk to Puu soon.

"Finished?" Darien walked into the kitchen, pulling her out of the mass jumble of thoughts.

"Gah, no, I just can't look at it more." She turned back to look at him. "I just don't understand these equations. Every time I look at them I can't get focused." She sighed and rested her chin on her hand.

"Want me to help?" He looked over her shoulder and opened the book.

She nodded and after an hour of him explaining, she finally got it.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Mrs.Haruna's face when I hand in my homework tomorrow!" Serena squealed, grabbing Darien by the arms and spinning around and around. Getting dizzy, Darien lost his footing and fell backwards, taking Serena with him.

"Oof!" Darien looked up into Serena's eyes and smiled while she started to giggle. He pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her gently on the nose. "My princess..." He claimed her lips while moving in order to stand. He held her in his arms and she snuggled into his chest, sighing in contentment once the kiss had ended.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, Darien Chiba." She smiled happily and then pulled away from him to run to the living room. Already regretting leaving the warmth of his body, she allowed him to capture her once more. As he held on to her from behind, he began to sway to their melody, as he used to do in the Moon Kingdom.

"We should go pick up Serenity. Mom said she'd take her shopping, but I'm sure they'd be home by now." Serena whispered, not really wanting to ruin the moment.

"In a bit." Was Darien's only answer, as he moved her to the couch. "Ok, let's start with history." He pulled her text out onto his lap.

She sweat dropped, "You want me to work on homework?"

He didn't seem to get it, "Yeah, you have homework that you need to get done from the time you were away." He paused and noticed her reaction, "What did you think I was talking about?"

She looked down, "Well I thought..."

"You thought..." he was confused and he finally got what she was hinting at, "You thought... you thought that we were..."

She smiled weakly and nodded.

"Oh, well that's just..." he was trying to process it all, "Oh." They were silent for a few minutes. "Maybe we should go pick up Chibi now." He stood up.

She stood up too, and looked back over at him, checking if he was okay.

"Followed by a cold shower," he added.

- - - - -

Ikuko picked up her granddaughter and hugged her tightly. "See you tomorrow, sweet heart." She kissed the girls forehead, then handed her to her daughter. "Finished all your homework, dear?" She smiled over as her daughter proudly told her yes.

"Bye!" They all called out before leaving for home. Just before Serena got in the car, her brother ran out and placed a box in her hand. Serena looked at him confused.

"What's this Sammy?" He just shook his head, kissed her cheek, and ran back inside. Slowly shrugging, she got into the car and they drove off.

- - - - -

Beryl was getting annoyed. Her powers were acting up and she continually heard her brother's screams at night. _Where are you? How can I help you?_ She moaned as she sipped more of the vile drink she always remembered seeing her father chug down.

"You're growing soft, Beryl. I just can't allow that, you know. I promised you great things, but in return you were to destroy the scouts." Metallica's voice burned her senses, or maybe it was the whiskey. Beryl was not willing to think about either, for they both brought back bad memories.

"I died once, Metallica. I do believe that breached our contract." Beryl noted her voice was hoarse and she seemed to slurr her words.

"You know I've almost had it with you Beryl. If it wasn't for the fact that you benefit me, you would already be dead."

She turned around in her chair, as if she could face it. "Will you shut up!" She threw her bottle in the voice's direction.

It laughed at her, "Beryl, you amuse me. I think that is another reason why I keep you around." It paused, it's laughter stopping with it. "Tell me, when are you going to pull yourself out of the gutter?"

She slumped down in her chair, her arms hanging limply over the arms. "Do I look like I'm in the gutter?"

"Was that a rhetorical question?"

"Ha!" She laughed drunkenly, "You make me laugh, hardy har har har!"

"Oh Beryl, is this sudden attitude brought on by the thoughts of your brother?"

She looked at it bitterly, "Don't you talk about him. Don't you mention him, don't you say his name. Don't you ever think it!"

"Beryl, from the way you talk to me, I'd think that you hate me. You don't hate me, do you?"

"Ha, that's a laugh and a half."

Beryl's eyes became even more unfocused as she heard her brother's screams again. _Why now?_ Grumbling, she tried to get up, but her brother's screams turned into words and then the words turned into pictures.

_A young man in royal attire walks up to the King of Saturn and kneels down. "I am King Kaori of the Moon Kingdom. I heard your request, and I've come to help defeat the enemy." The shadow that was the King of Saturn nodded. "I do believe my informants called the leader Metallica. I will do my best to help the outer planets in this time of need." _

_"Thank you, your kindness proves you to be a worthy ally."_

_- - - - -_

_"The Moon's King is missing! Call for the inner planetary guardians! Inform the Queen..." Commands were being shouted all over the Saturn palace. Frantically, the King of Saturn turned to his young daughter and handed her the silence glaive. She was sent to find the King of the Moon, but what she found would scar her for the rest of her lives._

_- - - - -_

_"Metallica, I will never give you the Crystal! My wife thinks I'm dead," Kaori choked on his words, "I made sure she couldn't contact me. No one would trade the Imperium Silver Crystal for my life. No one." As he spoke, the possesed warriors of Metallica's army burned and cut at his skin. It had been like this for hours, days, and weeks. He no longer felt the pain, but he could tell he looked awful. Metallica had cursed him, he could never die. His wounds would one day heal, yes, if the infliction process ever ended. For now, he looked like a walking corpse. _

- - - - -

_"Sailor Saturn!" The King cried out, stunned she had found him. The girl was but ten and she had to witness his current appearence. He saw the fear in her eyes. He knew she was screaming on the inside._

_"King... Kaori..." Tears sprung to her eyes as she raised the silence glaive. She turned to Metallica and let the glaive do it's magic. Metallica took the blow full force, and was but an empty shell by now. Kaori used the little bit of power he still had and contained Metallica, so that he could never return to his human state. He would never have that immense power again..._

"So... that is when I found you... I had searched for him, but instead found you." Beryl's eyes filled with unshed tears. "This whole time you promised me revenge on the one who took him from me, and all along it was you!" Anger boiled in her soul and she lashed out on the powerless Metallica. "You say you could get rid of me easily, but I most certainly over power you. Now is your chance to redeem yourself, even if only slightly. Where is my brother?" She could feel Metallica's confusion and fear. "I know he's alive. WHERE IS HE?" Just as fast as Metallica had arrived, it left, and Beryl was alone. Just as she always had been... _Maybe it's time to apologize..._

- - - - -

"So, what do you think we should do? Serena has already conceived." The middle aged woman sat down at the bus station next to her male companion. She gave out a frustrated sigh. She ran her fingers through her long thick hair.

"I don't think you should stress out about this love," he cupped her face so that she was looking at him. "Everything happens for a reason, soon even Serenity will notice herself."

She sighed again, "I know Kaori, but she is our only daughter. I cannot help but be worried about her future; about our grandson's future."

He kissed her on the forehead, "Serenity wishes to go to Pluto for help, when she does, we will be there for her."

"I know..." she protested.

"Shush," he silenced her, "Soon everything will be revealed and there will be nothing left to be worried about."

She smiled up at him, "Thank you Kaori," She kissed him lightly, "You always know the right thing to say."

He kissed her back lightly, "I love you too, Serenity."

THE END OF CHAPTER 10! WOOT WOOT!

Ah, good chapter, ne? We think so... Alright, so you're probably wondering what is the real reason we haven't updated. That would be my fault (Tramie raises her hand). You see, I had 3 viruses on my computer, so I had to wait for that to get fixed. Then I had an ad pop-up problem. Had to get that fixed. Then, my sister moved the beginning of this chapter into her file in her name, which was password protected and never told me. So, while I spent many a night with Shottsy hovering over me with a butcher's knife threatening me, searching for the accursed start of our work, it sat their all comfy and posh in it's cute little password protected box! (insert very angry face) We had actually started to think we might have to rewrite the beginning, and I was not about to let that happen.

So, I stole Shottsy's butcher's knife while she was sleeping and using my super ninja skills entered the computer to destroy the password. (laughs maniacly) Ahem... So that's my story... (Shottsy hits Tramie over the head with a brick) Now that that boring son of.... oh, sorry about that.... Now that Tramie is sleeping (smirks) we'll let you go review.


End file.
